Tєитαиdo αl Dємoиio
by Yalida Fanficker
Summary: [Fic I de la Saga: Dєliяios Viяgiиαlєs] Fue muy fácil decir que seduciría y se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a Himura Kenshin; pero era difícil llegar a ello: ―¿Acaso sabe lo que me hace, Kaoru-dono? ―le dijo roncamente Kenshin al oído. ―Tal vez ―le respondió Kaoru temblando, y sonriendo. O quizás no. [Capítulo X: Territorio Enemigo].
1. Cruda Realidad

**_•_**

* * *

 ** _Delirios Virginales_**

* * *

 _Historia_

 _I_

* * *

 **Tєитαиdo αl Dємoиio**

―Kenshin H. y K. Kaoru―

 **S** ummary: **[ _Fic I_ de la Saga: _Delirios Virginales_ ]** Fue muy fácil decir que seduciría y se entregaría en cuerpo y alma a Himura Kenshin; pero era difícil llegar a ello: ―¿Acaso sabe lo que me hace, Kaoru-dono? ―le dijo roncamente Kenshin al oído. ―Tal vez ―le respondió Kaoru temblando, y sonriendo. O quizás no.

 **A** dvertencias: Van a haber 5 más de éstas jajaja | Parejas CRACK | No se apegará mucho a la obra original | Y tal vez un poco de OoC. | Si no han leído el Manga y quieren leerlo mejor no lean esto aún, están advertidos desde ya por motivos de SPOILERS.

 **D** isclaimer:

Rurōni Kenshin © **Nobuhiro Watsuki**

 _Tentando al Demonio_ © **Adilay Himelric**

 **N** otas:

Primero que nada, me gustaría confesar que este fic es únicamente para entretener a las masas cofcofpervertidascofcof (jajaja no lo nieguen, por algo están aquí XDDD cofcofRATEDMcofcof). Y lo admito, también para mi propio morbo XD.

Además de que quisiera decirles que (para quienes no lo sepan), todos los fics de esta saga tiene un prólogo en común y está dentro de este perfil como: **"Delirios Virginales: PRÓLOGO"**.

Ahora sin más que decir, les dejo con mi perversión.

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **I**

 _Cruda Realidad_

Kaoru vomitó sobre un arbusto por segunda vez. Maldito sol que quemaba sus ojos, esos estúpidos pájaros que cantaban tan fuerte que le hacían daño en los oídos y su maldito cuerpo que con cualquier movimiento se resentía.

Y por si eso fuese poco, el hedor a sake y fideos estaba haciendo estragos en ella, y como cerecita sobre el pastel, Kaoru había ido al baño más de 4 veces desde la madrugada. El sol ya estaba en su punto alto y su estado estaba más que peor. ¿Cómo es que había sido tan imprudente al beber? Lo único bueno era que Kaoru recordaba lo que había hecho y dicho. O al menos de eso se quería convencer.

 _»¡Yo quiero que diga que soy la más sensual!_

Debía de admitirlo. Cuando dijo eso, Kaoru pensó en la señorita Tomoe. Y eso porque Kenshin, cuando relató su historia hace un año, había descrito a Yukishiro Tomoe como una mujer bella y elegante, amable pero aun así un tanto fría en su tacto. Y Kaoru inconscientemente pasaba por constantes sesiones de celos hacía esa buena mujer.

Kaoru no odiaba a Tomoe por ser la primera mujer en la vida de Kenshin. Pero no era como si pudiese hablar de aquella mujer sin sentir un pequeño peso en su corazón.

La forma en la que los ojos de Kenshin se encendían cada vez que susurraba el nombre de su difunta esposa, era un puñal dentro del corazón de Kaoru. Y a Kaoru no le gustaba en lo más mínimo sentir esa sensación, porque sabía que Tomoe no se merecía sus celos de chiquilla, no la mujer que había sacrificado su vida por Kenshin y lo había sacado de la oscuridad a la que lo llevó el Bakumatsu.

Sin embargo, al recordar lo que le dijeron Sanosuke, Yahiko, Tsubame, Misao y Megumi, del cómo Kenshin se había refundido en la miseria al instante en que vio su falso cuerpo muerto en el dōjō, yéndose a _Rakuninmura*,_ Kaoru pensaba que tal vez, Kenshin había sido sincero cuando dijo que Tomoe era parte de su pasado… y ella completamente de su presente y futuro.

Y pensar en eso era algo que la aliviaba de sobremanera. Aunque le dolía pensar en que si Enishi no se hubiese compadecido de su ella y realmente la hubiese matado, quizá Kenshin no hubiese salido jamás de Rakuninmura.

Kaoru se lavó bien la boca y la cara con agua fría mientras sopesaba en eso y en lo que habían comentado las chicas y ella ayer. Kenshin tenía 29 años ahora, no era nada creíble que a esa edad un hombre fuese virgen, pero…

―¿Kenshin… lo habrá hecho con otras? ―Es decir, era obvio que tal vez Kenshin perdiese su virginidad con su esposa (o quizá no y la haya perdido en otro _lugar_ ) pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que tal vez en su vida como vagabundo haya cedido a los placeres de la carne con alguna mujer de alguna parte mientras caminaba sin rumbo.

Con un paño limpio que tomó de entre los que tenía Sae en la cocina, se secó la cara.

Se podría decir que el pensamiento de que tal vez Kenshin haya sido _de_ otras, encendía las ganas de Kaoru por probar _nuevos horizontes_. Porque como bien dijeron Misao y las chicas ayer, si ellos podían tener muchas mujeres en sus vidas, ¿por qué ellas no podían tener hombres a montones?

―Estúpida ―se reprendió. A estas alturas de su vida, Kaoru se conocía bien y sabía que si le daba algo tan valioso como su virginidad a un hombre que no fuese Kenshin, poco después se sentiría sucia y desdichada. Indigna de siquiera pensar en él como hombre.

 _Lo dicho: eres una estúpida._

Por eso, Kaoru a veces deseaba ser como Megumi, segura y decidida; o como Misao, sonriente y muy alegre a pesar de las dificultades presentes. O como Tomoe-san, valiente para hacer lo que fuese necesario por la persona amada y fuerte para no flaquear ante nada, por muy difíciles que las cosas se pongan.

Suspiró mientras se limpiaba la cara de nuevo y el cuello y la nuca al sentir la humedad en su piel; se acomodó su kimono de nuevo dando suspiros de allá para acá. Kaoru se dispuso a regresar al interior del Shirobeko. Maldición, ¿cómo es que dejó que Tae, Sae, Misao y Tsubame compararan el volumen de su trasero contra el de Megumi?

―Y gané ―refunfuñó azorada, caminando de regreso.

Pero antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta, escuchó a Megumi discutir con Misao.

―¡Lo dije porque estaba borracha! ¡Por qué te tomas todo tan enserio! ―gritó Misao acomodándose su propia ropa. Megumi enfrente de ella y bebiendo té en una mesa distinta a las otras donde habían amanecido Misao, Sae y Megumi.

―Oh, Kaoru-chan, siéntate y bebe un poco de té ―le pidió Sae amablemente, Kaoru asintió y se sentó entre Tsubame y Tae.

―¿Qué discuten? ―les preguntó a Misao y Megumi, pero ellas aún seguían enfrascadas en su propia discusión como para prestar su atención a Kaoru.

―¿Ahora tienes vergüenza? ―exclamó Megumi en la cara de Misao, quien frunció el ceño y torció la boca―. ¿Acaso no dijiste que deseabas hacer cosas indecorosas con Aoshi?

―¡Yo no… dije…! ―tartamudeó completamente abochornada―. ¡NO PONGAS PALABRAS EN MI BOCA!

―¡Sí, claro! Seguro te imaginé diciendo que querías que Aoshi te lo hiciera con la ropa puesta, ¿verdad? ―gritó Megumi con toda la intensión de hacer que Misao flaqueara. ¿De qué? Kaoru no lo sabía, pero había vivido mucho con Megumi como para no conocer sus intenciones aun cuando parecía perder los estribos.

Misao completamente roja por aquel recuerdo tan bochornoso gritó:

―¡Y tú querías al Cabeza de Gallo!

―¡Ese es mío! ―Megumi se mostró enojada. Muy enojada. Como si una leona protegiese su comida de las hienas.

Pero eso no quitaba que nadie se esperase tal declaración, porque tanto Misao como las demás chicas se quedaron en silencio. Kaoru dejó de beber té y de disfrutar del espectáculo y miró estupefacta a Megumi.

―¿Ha-hablas en-enserio? ―tartamudeo Sae sosteniendo la tetera de cerámica y bajándola poco a poco.

―Me-Megumi… ¿entonces a ti te gusta Sanosuke? ―le preguntó Kaoru con los ojos bien abiertos.

Megumi como si se diese por vencida con todas las chicas, se sentó dando un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

―Qué tontas son todas ustedes; por supuesto que yo no siento nada por ese malhechor. Pero soy una mujer de palabra ―respondió mostrándose digna―. Y dije que quería al Cabeza de Gallo… así que… cumpliré mi parte y ese idiota caerá a mis pies.

Kaoru no se sentía muy segura con la decisión de Megumi, después de todo, la doctora era mayor que Sanosuke (aunque a veces muchos pensaran lo contrario) y realmente no estaba comportándose como tal. De hecho, hablaba de Sanosuke como si hablase de un trofeo o un cordero para el sacrificio del año. Bien, Sanosuke no era un hombre de… bien… pero no merecía ser usado de ese modo únicamente por no ser un hombre con trabajo y un salario promedio.

―Megumi… ―trató de hablar Kaoru.

―Escúchenme bien: hicimos un pacto. Lo hicimos estando ebrias pero juramos llegar a una meta. Así que yo cumpliré mi palabra porque soy una mujer de honor.

―¿Entonces _honor_ para ti es el equivalente de aprovecharte de Sanosuke sin importarte nada? ―preguntó Kaoru molesta. Y es que ella conocía a Sanosuke mejor que Megumi, y Kaoru sabía que Sanosuke albergaba ciertos sentimientos (que el peleador aún no lograba entender) por la doctora. Si Megumi lo hiriese, Kaoru juraba que ambas tendrían serios problemas.

¡Maldita sea, Sanosuke era como su hermano mayor! Un molesto hermano pero… ¡maldición! Así Kaoru lo veía, y como un familiar iba a defenderlo de cualquier mujer, incluso si esa mujer era amiga suya.

Pero Megumi sólo soltó un suspiro.

―No hables de él como si fuese un chico muy inocente, Kaoru ―le respondió Megumi―, porque tanto tú como yo sabemos que él está más _vividito_ que Ken-san.

Las mejillas de Kaoru se tiñeron de rosa.

―¿Acaso ya les preguntaste, pervertida? ―replicó Kaoru levantándose de su lugar, a eso sí que no, ninguna mujer estaba en el derecho de meterse con Kenshin y Sanosuke. Ni siquiera Megumi con quien Sanosuke peleaba casi a diario desde que él regresó después de aclarar todo el asunto con la policía para que dejaran de perseguirlo.

Sanosuke no quiso dar detalles y por lo que Kaoru presentía, Kenshin estaba enterado de todo y él no iba a decirle nada tampoco y eso era porque el pelirrojo siempre se hacía el desentendido cuando Kaoru le insinuaba aquel asunto.

―No, pero estoy convencida de que Ken-san es más liviano en cuanto a su sexualidad.

―¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó Misao confundida. Megumi se contrajo visiblemente incómoda―, ¿de qué exactamente estás hablando?

―¡Oh, cierren la boca! ―gritó Megumi refundiéndose en la silla.

A Kaoru estuvo a punto de darle un ataque cuando presintió que tal vez Kenshin le había dado aunque sea _una oportunidad_ a Megumi. Pero poco después una parte de su cabeza la reprendió diciéndose que eso era una estupidez; Kenshin jamás se destacó por ser un mujeriego o siquiera un hombre sexualmente activo, de hecho, en la mayoría del tiempo parecía ser más un niño que un antiguo Hitokiri.

 _¿Estás segura?_

Sí, es decir, Kenshin apenas hace unos meses al fin había dejado de llamarla _Kaoru-dono_ para ser reemplazado sólo por _Kaoru_ ; y hacer eso con el samurái había sido todo un logro que le costó a Kaoru infinidad de quebraderos de cabeza e infinidad de tirones de cabello. Y muchas sesiones de _espacio para Kaoru_ que consistían en dejar a la joven Kamiya a solas si no querías salir volando del dōjō.

Sobre todo si eras Sanosuke o Yahiko.

―Ya, ya, ya ―habló Tae tratando de calmar las aguas. Megumi también se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos y Misao se había retirado de la habitación a hacer solo Dios sabe qué―. Terminémonos el té y… voy a llamar a los chicos para que las ayuden a salir de aquí.

―Tae, espera ―dijo Megumi levantándose con una mirada perdida―. Iré contigo.

La dueña del Akabeko de Tokio miró a su gemela quien solo alzó los hombros. Tae le hizo un ademán a Megumi para que la siguiese; ambas se pusieron sus calzados y salieron del Shirobeko por la puerta de atrás ya que no querían dar la impresión a la gente de que el restaurante ya estaba en circulación.

―A propósito, Kaoru, si le dices algo a Sanosuke yo lo desmentiré todo. Y si alguien más lo hace, voy a decir todo lo que dijeron la noche pasada, ¿de acuerdo?

―Vete tranquila, Megumi ―le dijo Sae―, sin embargo, lo único que todas te pedimos es que no hagas estupideces. Mucho menos si involucras a un amigo nuestro. ¿Prometes que lo harás?

Megumi sólo salió por la puerta azotándola.

―¿Era necesario amenazarnos así? ―preguntó Misao cruzándose de brazos y recargándose sobre la silla.

¿En qué momento había llegado?

―Tal vez aún esté borracha ―susurró Tsubame mientras recibía té de manos de Sae quien se mantuvo callada.

Kaoru no estaba muy segura de nada; la noche pasada, si le preguntaban a ella y a su _infantil_ mente, Megumi parecía estar completamente convencida de _seducir_ sólo a Sanosuke y es que desde que ella regresó de Aizu se le veía increíblemente irritada cuando el peleador se le acercaba para cualquier cosa. Y más era la ira de la doctora cuando Sanosuke hacía una broma con respecto a su persona; no era algo que Sanosuke no hiciera antes de la aparición de Enishi por lo que Kaoru llegó a una conclusión muy obvia: al parecer había algo escondido entre Megumi y Sanosuke.

La verdad es que Kaoru mentiría si dijese que no sabía sido perturbada por lo que Megumi le había dicho con respecto a las _actividades sexuales_ de sus amigos, mucho más porque Kenshin no calificara aún en la categoría de _pareja_.

Kaoru no podía dejar de maldecir por eso. Ese tonto…

―Tranquila, Kaoru ―le dijo Misao bebiendo más y más té―. Seguro lo dijo porque está pasando por la resaca y quien sabe, quizá, esté molesta por algo. Ya sabes, no nos dijo nada de cómo le fue en Aizu… así que…

Sin embargo Kaoru pensó muy bien lo que había dicho Megumi con respecto a Sanosuke y pensó que tal vez la doctora loca no estaba del todo equivocada, o del todo chiflada.

La rutina que llevaba Kaoru hasta ahora era una calamidad, y de hecho la kendoka ya comenzaba a sopesar la posibilidad de arrancarse un cabello por día que Kenshin aún no se decidía a pedirle matrimonio. Pero lo descartó ante la posibilidad de quedarse calaba. Así que Kaoru llegó a la conclusión de que ya era hora de poner algo alocado, de su propia cosecha, en su vida con Kenshin.

Porque después de todo, gran parte de las batallas que habían tenido habían sido producto de las decisiones que Kenshin tomó de joven (por muy buenas que hayan sido sus intenciones). Y no es como si Kaoru lo estuviese juzgando, porque no era así. Ella lo amaba y de no ser por las decisiones de Kenshin al unirse a los Ishin Shishi, él posiblemente jamás habría llegado a su dōjō y ella seguiría sola y quizá, sin dōjō debido a que Kenshin la ayudó con los _hermanos Hiruma*_. O quizá sin vida ya que ese par pudo haberla matado. Y eso era algo que en definitiva le agradecería de por vida a su amado pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Kaoru estuviese tentada a ser ella esta vez el nuevo _problema_ de Kenshin.

Ser ella quien lo volviese _loco_ era una oferta muy tentadora, y si las demás lo hacían entonces Kaoru no se sentiría del todo sola en ese camino tan peligroso, y excitante.

―Quiero hacerlo ―dijo de pronto. Llena de valor.

―¿El qué? ―preguntó Misao con la cabeza recostada en la mesa.

―El juramento, el de darle mi virginidad a Kenshin antes de que me pida matrimonio ―se atrevió a decirlo, con las mejillas completamente rojas. Misao la miró mal.

―¿Es que acaso esa doctora demente ya te ha hecho parte de su estupidez? ―preguntó molesta―. Kaoru, es una locura; estábamos ebrias y cuando una mujer está ebria, hasta beber veneno le resulta una buena idea.

―¿Crees que no lo he pensado?

―Sigo diciendo que es una locura; yo no lo haré.

―No dije que lo hicieras ―la interrumpió Kaoru―. Dije que yo quería hacerlo, y lo haré porque realmente no creo que sea del todo una locura.

―Kaoru, se razonable ―trató de involucrarse Sae acariciando la melena de Tsubame quien miraba a todas sin decir nada―, no puedes hacerle eso a Himura.

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

―¿Entonces tengo que esperar otro año hasta que Kenshin se decida a pedirme matrimonio? ¿O tengo que esperarlo hasta envejecer? ―preguntó indignada, y es que si ambos estaban enamorados, y ya lo habían demostrado cientos de veces; ¿entonces cuál era el impedimento para casarse ya?―. Yo quiero ser madre aun siendo joven, ¿saben?

―No se trata de esperarlo, Kaoru, o de envejecer por él ―dijo Sae―, se trata de que no te dejes dominar por el alcohol que aún hay en tu organismo ni de lo que Megumi-san…

―Creo que Megumi no está del todo equivocada ―dijo Kaoru como si razonara pero para Misao y Sae fue todo lo opuesto.

―Yo no le veo nada de malo ―interrumpió Tsubame.

Misao y Sae la miraron sorprendidas.

―Es decir, si Kenshin-san no se ha decidido pedirle matrimonio aún a Kaoru-san es cosa de él; pero si ella quiere ser su mujer antes de que un sacerdote apruebe su relación con la ceremonia y la, la, la, entonces por qué hay que impedírselo ―dejó su taza con poco té humeante en la mesa y agregó―: yo creo que hay que dejarlos a ellos en paz porque solo a ellos les concierne ese asunto. Creo que nosotras podemos hacer lo que queramos con nuestros cuerpos y con nuestras vidas ya que esta es una nueva Era; todo está cambiando, y no me parece justo desaprovecharla.

»Además, no es como si fuese a entregarse a otro hombre que no fuese Kenshin-san. ¿O sí, Kaoru-san? ―Kaoru negó con la cabeza―. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Por favor, dejen a Kaoru-san en paz. Ella ya tiene edad para saber lo que hace. ―Y se echó de nuevo sobre la mesa para dormir de nuevo.

Misao la miró un tanto sorprendida.

―Deberíamos darle sake más a menudo ―opinó. Después miró de nuevo a Kaoru completamente seria y le dijo―: muy bien, Kaoru. Entonces yo también me uniré a su locura.

―¿Qué?

―Tsubame tiene razón, es mi cuerpo y ya tengo edad para saber lo que hago. Además, el viejo Okina dice que solo se vive una vez. Aoshi-sama y yo no seremos jóvenes toda la vida; además de que él es mayor que yo… además… además…

Misao se levantó con la energía completamente renovada dentro de sus ojos y apuntó a Kaoru con el dedo.

―¡Como la Okashira actual del Oniwabanshū no me permitiré perder contra ti y Himura!

Sae sonrió mientras que Tsubame roncaba. Kaoru miró a Sae y le preguntó:

―¿Tú qué dices?

La dueña del Shirobeko se mostró incómoda.

―Creo que yo paso; a diferencia de ustedes yo no tengo un hombre al cual pueda llamar _mío_ ―rio nerviosa y sonrojada―. Así que las apoyaré moralmente. No hay nada que pueda decir para hacerlas cambiar de opinión.

Kaoru se levantó y encaró a Misao.

―No dejemos que Megumi nos gane ―le tendió su mano y la ninja la sostuvo sonriendo. Mirándose con sonrisas cómplices.

―Es una estupidez ―dijo Misao.

―Lo sé ―Kaoru mostró una mueca burlona.

―Una estupidez ―repitió riendo, Kaoru también rio.

―Haremos una estupidez, juntas, ¿no?

Misao comenzó a reír al momento que comenzaba a mecer la mano de Kaoru de arriba abajo.

―Esto es una estupidez. Y yo soy una idiota porque he hecho de esta estupidez mi demencial misión. Kaoru, creo que estamos a punto de entrar al infierno.

―No, no, aún no. No hasta que tengamos a esos dos _agonizando_.

La ninja sonrió aún más dándole la razón.

La puerta trasera se abrió en ese instante, Yahiko, Kenshin y Sanosuke habían llegado para llevarse a las sobrevivientes de la _masacre_ que azotó en el Shirobeko.

Podrían llamarlo loco, pero Kenshin estaría dispuesto a jurar que notó un brillo muy inusual en el rostro de su Kaoru-dono, a pesar de que parecía sonreír inocentemente como siempre.

Sus instintos de Hitokiri se activaron al reconocer una sensación de alarma para su persona.

―¿Ka-Kaoru? ¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó con un tic en la ceja derecha. Parecía que aún se le dificultaba hablar con ella como un igual y no como un sirviente. Cosa que (Kenshin sabía) nunca fue para Kaoru.

―Por supuesto ―dijo.

Kaoru soltó la mano de Misao y siguió riendo.

―Diablos Jō-chan, cuando la doctora Kitsune nos dijo que esto había quedado hecho pedazos no le creí ―dijo Sanosuke entrando a la zona de guerra. Después le sonrió y agregó―: pero eso significa que se divirtieron así que no creo que eso haya sido tan mala noche.

Kaoru le sonrió de regreso a Sanosuke y pensó que no dejaría que Megumi le ganase esta vez. Si ella quería hacer algo tan bajo con Sanosuke por algo que ella llamaba _honor_ , Kaoru le demostraría que en este juego se necesitaba más que sentimientos vacíos para triunfar, no solo en el cuerpo de un hombre, sino también en su corazón.

Y cuando vio el semblante serio de Kenshin después de mirar que Sanosuke, que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, Kaoru ya no tuvo más dudas.

―Todo está bien ahora ―se acercó a ambos hombres y les palmeó a ambos los brazos. Sanosuke y Kenshin se miraron confundidos, Misao echó una risa baja y negó con la cabeza―. Va-vamos al Aoiya, Tsubame necesita descansar. Yahiko, ¿podrías llevarla tú?

Nada más ver la cara enrojecida de su joven pupilo, Kaoru se cuestionó la veracidad de lo que había dicho Tsubame con aquello de haber perdido la virginidad con Yahiko.

Mejor no indagar en ello por ahora, quería descansar primero y poner en orden su mente. Y estómago el cual pedía algo ligero para comer.

―Déjala enano, yo puedo hacerlo ―le dijo Sanosuke a Yahiko cuando el joven descendiente de samuráis tocó los brazos de Tsubame.

―¡Sanosuke! Le dije a Yahiko que lo hiciera.

―Jō-chan, se razonable ―Sanosuke le tomó el hombro a Kaoru pero después la soltó en 2 segundos―, no va a…

Kaoru negó con la cabeza.

―Vámonos ya, Cabeza de Gallo ―le dio la espalda a Sanosuke y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

―¿Aún estará borracha? ―le preguntó Sagara a Kenshin quien sólo alzó los hombros y siguió a Kaoru.

Y mientras que Kaoru esperaba afuera cruzada de brazos, dándole la espalda al Shirobeko y con una mirada pensativa en el rostro, Kenshin la veía a ella muy atento.

La kendoka ya no tenía escapatoria, o al menos eso pensó cuando sintió la presencia de Kenshin muy cerca de ella. No era el dichoso juramento el que estaba a punto de joderle la existencia a Kaoru, sino que ella no tenía ni la menor idea de qué exactamente podría hacer para lograr que Kenshin se fijase en ella sexualmente hablando. Es decir, como todas sus amigas dicen: ella es muy inocente, y lo quiera o no, lo peor era que Kaoru no sabía en qué exactamente era inocente.

Y eso la ponía furiosa.

―Kaoru, ¿se siente bien? ―le preguntó Kenshin como si se debatirá entre acercarse a ella o no. Un aura terrible y llameante hacía que Kenshin se mantuviese a una distancia prudente.

―Kenshin… ―susurró Kaoru sintiéndose un tanto trágica.

Kenshin no la tocaba ni siquiera como lo hizo Sanosuke hace unos instantes. En serio que parecía que Kenshin esperaría a hasta que ambos fuesen viejos para pedirle matrimonio; Kaoru quiso gruñir, ese tonto estaba pensándolo demasiado para tomarla como su mujer.

―No te preocupes ―le dijo finalmente, más tranquila―. Estoy bien… muy bien.

Ya estaba decidida, dejaría atrás su inocencia mental de una forma u otra. Y una vez que se sintiese lo suficientemente valiente y fuerte, le haría pensar a su amado pelirrojo que ella no había cambiado mientras comenzaría en marcha su plan: seducirlo.

Y quizá, de ese modo apresurarlo a darle el anillo de una maldita vez.

―¿Está segura? ―Kaoru le sonrió a Kenshin; y ella prometió que sería una de las últimas sonrisas como chica inocente, que le daría a su amado.

―Muy segura.

― **Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

 _Definiciones:_

1.- **Rakuninmura:** [MANGA] El barrio de los parias. Lugar donde Kenshin deserta por voluntad propia al creer fallar en su misión de proteger a la persona más importante para él. Kaoru. A manos de Enishi.

2.- **Los Hermanos Hiruma:** [MANGA] Según el manga, no fue un solo hombre el que quiso acabar con la escuela Kamiya. Sino dos ya que el mayor de los hermanos (un señor demasiado viejo) se aprovechó de la soledad de Kaoru e intentaron quitarle el dōjō a la fuerza; y de no ser porque Kenshin apareció delatándose como el verdadero _Battōsai_ , quizá Kaoru había sido obligada a marcharse de su casa. O quizá habría muerto ya que los hermanos la atacaron cuando ella se negó a entregar su hogar.

* * *

 _Sé que dije que iba a publicar este fic hasta enero, pero creo que mejor lo hago desde ya para darme tiempo. He estado escribiendo este fic desde poco antes de la publicación del prólogo y no puedo decir que tengo un largo avance pero creo que no voy mal. Dígamos que hacer una saga no es sencillo en ningún sentido, por lo que les ruego paciencia para las actualizaciones._

 _Saludos de Adilay (_ nombrada aquí como Yalida _)._

 _Y muchas gracias por su aceptación._

 _Hasta el próximo capítulo._

 ** _JA NE! ;)_**


	2. ¿Difícil?

**•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **II**

 _¿Difícil?_

Kenshin se mantuvo callado durante todo el trayecto desde el Shirobeko hasta el Aoiya; Sanosuke estuvo fastidiando a la _Comadreja_ mientras que Misao estuvo pateándole en el culo al _Cabeza de Gallo_ , diciéndole hasta de lo que moriría si no dejaba de fastidiarla. Yahiko por su parte solo se preocupaba por cargar a Tsubame sobre su espalda sin decir nada.

―¡Eres un idiota, Cabeza de Gallo! ―le gritó Misao―. ¡Ya no soy una niña y éstas…! ―se sostuvo sus (poco notables) crecidos pechos―. ¡Lo abalan!

Kaoru quiso gritarles a ese par que se callasen. Menos mal que no había nadie cerca a esas horas ya que ellos usaban los callejones de Kyoto para moverse sin ser lo suficientemente notados por sus rasgos tan llamativos.

Y Sanosuke no ayudó mucho riéndose de Misao, hasta que ella se lo cobró dándole un codazo en el estómago.

―¡Serás salvaje!

―¡Y tú no eres un caballero! ―le gritó Misao―. Mira que burlarte de una dama así.

―¿Dama? No hablas de ti, ¿cierto? ―Misao le golpeó la espalda―. ¡Ya basta, Comadreja!

―¡Cierra el pico! ―gritó la ninja mientras suspiraba. Kaoru notó que la mirada de Misao era un tanto inquieta. Y por más que Sanosuke intentó hacerla rabiar de nuevo (aunque no se le veía tan animado como en otras ocasiones), Misao no respondió ante ningún comentario, como si de pronto hubiese perdido la voz o el ánimo.

Kaoru apretó un poco sus labios.

«Sospecharán… vamos Misao, quita ese semblante» pensaba Kaoru mirando a Misao no contestar a las provocaciones de Sanosuke.

Y lo peor era que a Kaoru nada más le bastó con mirar un segundo hacia atrás para encontrarse a Kenshin por el rabillo del ojo, y ver con un poco de temor que él la estaba observando a ella como si quisiera descubrir su _crimen_.

Uno que para variar no había cometido aún.

―¿Ocurre algo, Kenshin? ―le preguntó Kaoru tratando de sonar normal, sin embargo, su voz solo hizo que Kenshin ensanchara más el fruncido del ceño.

―Eso me gustaría saber ―susurró inconscientemente.

Kaoru y Kenshin se sostuvieron la mirada por un rato antes de que Kaoru tropezara contra un barril y terminó en el suelo.

―¡Kaoru! ―gritó Yahiko.

«Qué asco» pensó Kaoru mientras se incorporaba quitaba de las manos algunos trozos de comida como pescado y arroz. Kenshin la tomó del brazo y la ayudó a levantarse.

―¿Se ha lastimado? ―preguntó el pelirrojo al verla completamente arriba.

―N-no, e-estoy bien ―respondió sin inmutarse ante la actual pelea protagonizada por Misao y Sanosuke.

Pero lo que hacía que Kaoru tuviese ganas de chillar y salir corriendo de ahí era el hecho de que Kenshin había pegado la espalda de Kaoru en su pecho y aprovechando la actual disputa de Misao y Sanosuke, no se habían movido y un centímetro. Y Kaoru estaba al borde del desmayo.

―Oigan, no quiero ser inoportuno pero…―habló Yahiko reacomodando a Tsubame sobre él―, realmente quiero llegar al Aoiya rápido.

Kenshin soltó a Kaoru y se apartó un poco, Sanosuke y Misao se gruñeron como un par de perros y Misao se adelantó mientras que el peleador se quedó atrás de Yahiko.

«Tal vez esto no sea tan difícil» pensó Kaoru con regocijo y un gran rubor sobre su rostro.

Quizá y tal vez en algunas semanas estaría luciendo un precioso anillo en su mano, o al menos eso pensó emocionada.

…

―Esto será más difícil de que lo pensé ―susurró Kaoru esa misma noche sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, dentro de la habitación en el segundo piso del Aoiya.

Se secó el sudor de sus manos sobre su kimono, preocupada. Kaoru suspiró mientras veía por las estrellas y dedujo que era oficial: estaba hecha un lío.

Cuando llegaron al Aoiya, Kaoru pensaba que Kenshin tal vez daría más _señales_ de querer dar el siguiente paso en la relación que, Kaoru pensaba, ya estaba subiendo de nivel. Ya no la llamaba _Kaoru-dono_ pero no había mucho más que pudiese decir. Sí, se tomaban de la mano a veces; sí, se encontraban mutuamente mirándose sin que el otro lo supiese; sí, Kenshin actualmente trataba de ahuyentar a los chicos del Dōjō Maekawa que trataban de acercársele a Kaoru después de sus lecciones con alguna patética (y pacífica) excusa. Y sí, eso último elevó la confianza de Kaoru.

Pero eso se acabó cuando llegaron a la Aoiya y Kenshin se sentó entre Tsubame y Yahiko, y Kaoru tuvo que compartir lugar con Tsubame y Misao. Maldita sea.

―Creí que ya habíamos progresado ―se dijo lamentándose cómicamente y con 2 cortinas de lágrimas sobre su cara*.

Incluso parecía ser que Megumi se tomó muy personal su palabra puesto que además de sentarse junto a Sanosuke en la cena, se aseguró de que él siempre tuviese una palabra en la boca para ella. Siempre provocándolo con insultos disfrazados con un maestral sarcasmo que hacían que el peleador tuviese mucho qué decirle.

¿Y Kaoru? Nada de nada. Una planta rodadora podía estar paseando por enfrente de una Kaoru desnuda ahora mismo y a Kenshin le hubiese dado exactamente lo mismo; o quizá sólo se habría destinado a barrerla.

¿Y Misao? Aun peor, Aoshi no se presentó a cenar y Misao estaba demasiado ida como para siquiera preguntarle a Okina el paradero de su amado, como siempre desde que Kenshin y los demás llegaron a Kioto. Se le veía muy desanimada.

Ver a Sanosuke respondiendo a las palabras de Megumi le causó a Kaoru el ardor equivalente a un golpe en la cara contra un farol (sí, le había pasado); Kaoru no era estúpida, sabía que estaba celosa de Megumi por ser tan directa y determinada, mientras que Kaoru por otro lado no era así y la kendoka lo sabía bien.

Ni siquiera se mostró con ganas de discutir el que Kenshin no decidiera sentarse junto a ella (algo que la enmudeció). Y Kaoru estaba molesta consigo misma por eso. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? Normalmente siempre hacía ver sus disgustos, ahora no se sentía tan segura de nada, pensaba demasiado en todo y a la vez en nada en particular.

No contaba con nada a su favor; y el que Megumi tuviese la lengua tan adiestrada para la conversación (aunque sea para los insultos) o el que Misao haya permanecido callada durante toda la cena, no la ayudaban en nada.

Y para variar, apenas terminó de cenar, Kenshin se ofreció a lavar los trastes, pero finalmente se fue con Okina a tomar té quien le pidió unos minutos de su tiempo; dándole así, ninguna oportunidad a Kaoru de siquiera acercársele.

Ni modo, Kaoru tuvo que irse a la alcoba que compartía con Tsubame, a quien todos dejaron dormir y cuando la chica despertó, Okon le ofreció un té para su dolor de cabeza y la dejaron dormir de nuevo.

Kaoru hubiese deseado que le diesen a ella un bokken para golpear a Kenshin en la cabeza hasta que se cansara; ¿y por qué no llevaba su propio bokken? Pues resulta que todos los hombres que habían ido con Kaoru, Tae, Megumi y Tsubame insistieron en que ella no necesitaba su bokken si las _damas_ tenían a su disposición los puños de Sanosuke, el bokken de Yahiko y la Sakabatō de Kenshin.

Y cuando Kaoru preguntó el por qué Yahiko sí podía llevar su bokken y ella no, Sanosuke respondió:

 _»Porque sabe usarlo, Jō-chan, lo ha demostrado. Por otro lado tú ya llevas demasiado equipaje. Además, ¿cómo el mocoso sabrá que puede proteger a su damisela en peligro cuando tú estás dispuesta a pelear por él? Haz algo bueno Jō-chan, y no lo avergüences._

 _»¡Yo no…!_

 _»¡Decidido, andando que se nos va ese desgraciado!_ ―había dicho refiriéndose al tren. Y no la dejó objetar nada más porque la tomó de los hombros y la guio al interior del tren _―. Aunque yo quería caminar_ ―lo escuchó quejarse a pesar de que Sanosuke susurró sus palabras.

Para llegar al Aoiya habían tenido que pagar un carruaje, porque a diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, todos ellos habían ido de visita a Kioto como lo prometieron a Misao… y supuestamente a Aoshi.

El equipaje de Kaoru consistía en 2 maletas; Megumi llevaba 3; Tae cargaba 2 maletas y Tsubame una maleta pequeña. Kaoru insistió en que Kenshin también llevase maleta, pero Sanosuke y el propio pelirrojo dijeron que con solo sus pequeños morrales con cambios de ropa tenían más que suficiente. Yahiko apoyó la idea de los mayores y junto a su morral nuevo (que compró con su sueldo del Akabeko) se armó con su bokken y él también ya estaba listo para partir.

Lo terrible fue que eso no los salvó de cargar maletas al interior de la Aoiya porque los hombres del Aoiya se encontraban fuera.

Kenshin cargó la mitad del equipaje de Kaoru aun cuando ella le pedía que no lo hiciera (ella insistió en que no debía cargar demasiado ya que temía que se hiciera daño); Sanosuke se llevó las maletas de Megumi y Tae (la dueña del Akabeko salió primero del carruaje porque se quedaría con su hermana gemela en el Shirobeko), y Yahiko subió como si nada la maleta de Tsubame por las escaleras. Ella le agradeció sonrojada y él se sonrojó también, aunque trató de disimularlo diciendo que no era nada cuando Kaoru, pícara, le preguntó del porqué de su sonrojo.

Tsubame y Kaoru compartían una habitación mientras que Megumi había ido a la habitación de Misao. Kenshin, Yahiko y Sanosuke fueron puestos juntos en otra alcoba ya que no llevaban demasiado equipaje y a ellos no les molestó compartir una sola habitación ya que solo la necesitarían para dormir.

Y aunque Okina dijo que no iba a cobrarles la estadía, Kaoru insistió y después de una larga disputa entre el viejo ninja y la joven kendoka, Kaoru terminó pagando la mitad del costo.

Ni Okina ni Kaoru estuvieron felices.

Y mientras Kaoru, Misao y Tsubame iban a comprar recuerditos y a mirar los sitios turísticos de Kyoto, Megumi fue a leer pergaminos y libros occidentales (traducidos al japonés) de medicina para poder llevarse más conocimiento a Aizu, o al menos eso decía cada vez que salía del Aoiya.

Como se mencionó antes, Tae se quedó con su hermana en la casa de ésta en el Shirobeko y no salía de ahí porque dijo que Sae tenía demasiado trabajo y debía ayudarle; Kaoru, Megumi y Misao se palmearon la frente cuando escucharon eso. Tsubame quiso quedarse y ayudar también pero Kaoru y Misao se la llevaron arrastras con la aprobación de Tae.

Y después de 4 días disfrutando de la estadía sin preocuparse por lunáticos sedientos de poder o de antiguos enemigos de _Battōsai_ , las chicas tuvieron la grandiosa idea de beber juntas antes de partir.

En el sexto día se irían de regreso a Tokio, y Kaoru sentía que había pasado muy poco tiempo con Kenshin.

Lo que era curioso era que él sólo había visitado la tumba de Tomoe el segundo día de su estadía en Kyoto junto con Misao y Kaoru antes de partir a buscar recuerditos para el doctor Genzai y sus nietas; el tercer día fue a ver a su maestro, Seijûro Hiko (regresó golpeado y con una sonrisa en el rostro); el tercero estuvo hablando con Aoshi y Sanosuke mientras tomaban té (Sanosuke había estado bebiendo sake); y el cuarto había estado haciendo lo mismo, sólo que aceptó ir al Shirobeko pasadas las 6 de la tarde junto a las chicas. Sanosuke se incluyó a sí mismo junto con Yahiko y de ese modo hubo una charla amena en la que habían terminado con un citatorio (sólo para chicas) de beber un poco en el Shirobeko. Y aquí estamos:

Kaoru solo tenía un día para pasarla tranquila junto a Kenshin antes de partir al siguiente día temprano.

Desesperada y cansada se rascó la cabeza eufórica; mejor pensarlo mañana. Rendida, se recostó en su futón y miró a Tsubame dor…

Kaoru frunció el ceño.

¿Y ese moretón que tenía Tsubame en el hombro?

No, la luz de la luna y la escasa luz de una vela no le harían una mala pasada, realmente estaba viendo un moretón en el hombro de Tsubame.

La niña tenía la colcha del futón en la cintura y su yukata estaba un poco abierta descubriendo uno de sus hombros, y lo que Kaoru notó (algo que ya se estaba marchando lentamente) era un moretón en su hombro derecho. No… eso no era un moretón…

Pero para asegurarse, Kaoru sintiéndose estúpida porque no era posible que sus suposiciones fuesen ciertas (¿o sí?), rápidamente se levantó un poco su propia yukata y miró su piel arriba de la rodilla. Ahí nadie se daría cuenta.

Acercó su boca a su piel y chupó fuertemente. Y cuando comparó una marca con la otra… no había diferencia.

El color se fue de la cara de Kaoru antes de que un tono rojizo se apoderase de todo el rostro de la kendoka. Entonces Tsubame… ¿había sido sincera? ¿Y su pupilo, _mucho_ más joven que ella, ya había hecho el amor? ¿Y con Tsubame?

―Dios… ―suspiró. «Son apenas unos niños» se dijo con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte. ¿Y ella sentía que se desmayaba por tocar aunque sea un poco a Kenshin?

¡Seguramente era por eso!

Una teoría se implantó en la cabeza de Kaoru:

Tal vez Kenshin no la tocaba de forma _única_ no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque al igual que sus amigas, Kenshin consideraba a Kaoru demasiado inocente y (conociéndolo) no quería _corromperla_ antes del matrimonio.

Matrimonio. Cosa que Kaoru no veía cerca ni por asomo.

Entonces Kenshin la veía como una chica inocente…

Kaoru apretó los puños y molesta, se metió de nuevo en su futón; debía hacerle ver a Kenshin que ella no necesitaba tanta consideración sino un hombre, un hombre… en su futón.

Y Kaoru quería sólo a ese pelirrojo, a él.

A ese que, sin que ella se diese cuenta, seguramente ya había dejado de espiarla con un semblante un tanto extrañado y había que admitirlo, ansioso también.

…

Desde esa mañana cuando fueron por las chicas al Shirobeko, Kenshin no sabía lo que tenía a Kaoru tan seria. De hecho, cuando la veía de reojo en la cena pensaba que tal vez él era el culpable. Porque quizá él había hecho enojar a Kaoru con algún comentario o con cualquier otra cosa; y ella estaba dispuesta a aplicarle la _ley del hielo_. Pero por más que buscaba en su cabeza no sabía qué podría ser aquello.

Y encima del techo ya pasadas las 12 de la noche, Kenshin le rogó a Dios que le diese una señal de lo que Kaoru estaba pensando. No era normal verla tan seria o callada. Incluso intentó hacerla reaccionar sentándose en otro lugar para la cena.

¿La había insultado al invadir demasiado el espacio personal de ella cuando Kaoru cayó al suelo en ese callejón?

Fue un aprovechado, lo admitía con vergüenza. Porque cuando Kaoru pegó su pecho con la espalda, Kenshin había aprovechado para rozarle las caderas con la mano que Kaoru no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía con ella mientras el tacto más notorio la entretenía.

Y es que debía mantenerse en la cabeza que Kaoru aún era demasiado joven para que él intente hacer algo más que _tomarse de las manos_. Sostenerle el hombro ya era demasiado castigo puesto que sus dedos al ser largos, podían rozar sin ningún problema el inicio del seno de Kaoru. Y maldición que ver a Sanosuke tocarla como si nada le causaba demasiados sentimientos negativos.

¿Celos? Probablemente.

Pero él no podía hacerlo, no hasta el próximo cumpleaños de Kaoru y tal vez algunos meses después.

Pero como siempre, en el Dōjō Kamiya, Kenshin no se contuvo para ir a mirarla dormir.

Desde aquella terrible experiencia contra Enishi, Kenshin no había ido a ver a Kaoru dormir, puesto que cuando la veía dormida, sentía que la veía dentro de aquel compartimiento de madera donde fue introducido el cuerpo falso que todos dieron por hecho que era la verdadera Kaoru. Y eso impactaba a Kenshin demasiado.

Por lo que cada vez que las luces se apagaban, Kenshin se desprendía de su colcha, caminaba sigilosamente hasta la habitación de Kaoru y abría 5cm el _shoji*_ de la habitación para verla respirar.

Eso lo calmaba y lo hacía regresar a su alcoba más tranquilo.

Pero eso no quitaba que se mantuviese alerta por posibles ruidos extraños. No pensaba dejar que nadie tocase de nuevo a su Kaoru; y ya se lo había jurado, una vez que se casara con Kaoru la abrazaría tan fuerte entre sus brazos que cualquier movimiento que ella hiciera, él lo sentiría.

Sólo esperaba que Kaoru no se molestase con él por eso.

Kenshin suspiró, hoy había luna llena en el cielo, seguramente por eso estaba teniendo ideas muy alocadas. _Hoy salen los lunáticos_.

Acarició la funda de su Sakabatō y por primera vez en la noche, se dispuso a hacer su habitual ronda de _vigilancia nocturna_. Metió la Sakabatō en su hakama y se levantó del alfeizar de la ventana y puso un pie sobre ésta, sosteniéndose del dintel dispuesto a salir a la habitación de al lado.

Ya era demasiado tarde por lo que estuvo seguro de que Kaoru ya debería estar dormida.

Salió y usando de sus habilidades como Hitokiri se subió al techo y caminó hasta donde estaba la habitación de Kaoru y Tsubame; sin embargo, al bajar la cabeza lo suficiente como para que pudiese ver si ambas ya estaban dormidas y bien, observó a Kaoru con la boca sobre su pierna.

Se mordió el labio inferior antes de que su boca saliese un: _"¿Oro?"_ , y de ese modo delatar su más grande secreto (pecado) del año.

Pero lo que le sorprendió a continuación fue que Kaoru al quitar su boca de su piel, dejó un moretón que indicaba lo que acababa de hacer. Kenshin abrió descomunalmente los ojos, y miró específicamente la zona en donde Kaoru había puesto su boca, pero no la había visto mirar el hombro de Tsubame.

Kaoru arropó a la chica y se acostó ella en su futón.

Aturdido, Kenshin se incorporó y se tomó un tiempo mirando el cielo oscuro y sus estrellas, escuchó la puerta del Aoiya abrirse y la primera vez que la oyó se incorporó y vio a Megumi junto a Misao saliendo juntas. Pero no se preocupó ya que Misao era una chica fuerte, Megumi era una doctora con mucho carácter y las calles de Kioto no eran tan peligrosas como en antaño.

Y si las seguía era posible que ambas se enojasen y le diesen en la cabeza con palos hasta que se cansaran.

Tardó un poco, pero después regresó a su habitación sin saber exactamente en qué momento se desprendió de su Sakabatō, y se acostó vistiendo una yukata azul marino al fotón y se arropó con la colcha sobre él.

«¿Qué diablos está pasado contigo, Kaoru?» pensó cerrando los ojos y recordando esa sonrisa con la que Kaoru lo había recibido.

― **Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

 _Definiciones:_

1.- Hablamos de Kaoru, así que definitivamente me imaginé a la típica Kaoru del Manga (y Anime) cuando se deprime por algo. JAJAJA, me pareció gracioso imaginarla así por lo que por de la descripción.

2.- **Shoji:** Puerta corrediza japonesa.

* * *

 _ **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOO! ¡CERVEZA PARA TODAS!**_ _*ehhh lo siento, me acaban de informar que mi tarjeta no tiene fondos XDDDD*._

 _Peeeroooo._

 _Bien, bien, bien._

 _Aquí está el segundo capítulo, y espero que les haya gustado tanto como el primero; sé que vamos lentos pero intento darle a Kaoru y Kenshin todas las oportunidades XD qué ellos sean quienes las evadan es otra cosa XDDDD_

 _Para quienes aún no lo saben; esta historia sólo se va a centrar en Kenshin y Kaoru._

 _Las otras parejas van a tener su propio fic por lo que no creo que sea necesario que ahora abarque sus situaciones; ni modo, a esperar XDDDD_

 _Ahora a contestar reviews:_

 _ **Pajaritoazul:**_ _A mí también me gusta mucho el personaje de Tsubame además de que en el Manga se le ve muy madura y preocupada por sus amigos; por eso me gusta darle ese protagonismo. De hecho, mentiría si dijese que no estoy ansiosa por escribir su fic :) gracias por comentar._

 _ **Karito**_ _: Aquí está la conti; gracias por comentar._

 _ **Suaries:**_ _Como dije, esas chicas tienen todas las oportunidades del mundo XDDD pero al parecer quieren hacerse las vidas imposibles con sus dudas XDDD y ni qué decir de ellos XDDD. Gracias por tu comentario._

 _ **Lica:**_ _Primero que nada, espero que hayas pasados felices fiestas. Segundo, también quisiera saber cómo demonios va a hacer Misao para conquistar el corazón de Aoshi; ese tipo es frio, tanto como un cubo de hielo o quizá más. Jajajaja, sinceramente estoy emocionada por seguir escribiendo esta historia, gracias por acompañarme y por tus inspiradoras palabras. Gracias._

 _ **Andrymchan:**_ _Y gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo para leer y comentar; se agradece mucho, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado._

 _ **Serena tsukino chiba:**_ _Jejeje pero será difícil hacer que sea Kaoru quien dé el siguiente paso; aunque tenga todos los años del mundo, creo que seguirá siendo tímida con Kenshin hasta que sea él quién le dé cuerda XD. Gracias por comentar._

 _ **Aoi97:**_ _Eso mismo digo: el alcohol saca los pensamientos más cerrados de una persona, así que ¡cuidado! XD. Jejeje y veamos hasta cuando tiene Kaoru para poder_ ser apoyada _por Sanosuke, porque no olvidemos que él tiene sus propios "problemas" XDDDD. Gracias por comentar._

 _ **Cindy 04:**_ _Sinceramente ya pensé en los candidatos para Sae y Tae; pero serán sorpresa hasta que los vean XDDDD. Claramente cada una de las parejas tiene sus dilemas, pero también tiene algo que las otras no, y eso es algo que mostraré en cada uno de los fics; estoy ansiosa por darles cuerda a cada uno de ellos y ¡ver arder el mundo! MUAJAJAJA. Gracias por comentar._

 _ **Misao-21:**_ _Jajajajaja pues espero que te haya gustado este capítulo; jejeje veo que hay mucha gente ansiosa por la historia de Aoshi y Misao, ¿no? Pues como dije, a esperar hasta que Kenshin y Kaoru den el siguiente paso XDDD. Y sí, a Kaoru le hace falta más determinación pero eso dependerá sólo de ella jajaja aunque yo también espero que ninguna renuncia a su palabra. Gracias por tu comentario._

 ** _¡Espero que todas hayan pasado felices fiestas!_**

 _Por el momento me despido. Hasta el siguiente capítulo._

 ** _JA NE! ;)_**


	3. Planes Frustrados

**•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **III**

 _Planes Frustrados_

Kaoru despertó con un pequeño dolor en el cuello. Había dormido mal posicionada.

Tsubame se levantó con mejor ánimo y con mejor semblante, y con más color en la cara; ella y Kaoru se bañaron poco después de que Misao les avisara de la disponibilidad del baño; sin pensárselo demasiado pero las dos muy perezosas, Kaoru se metió junto a Tsubame y dejó que ella le lavase el cabello pero ambas no pudieron hablar de nada. Estaban demasiado metidas en sus propias cabezas.

Kaoru no podía entender qué demonios iba a hacer para poder siquiera llamar la atención de Kenshin; él era esquivo como un ratón y poco dispuesto a cooperar por las buenas, como si dejarse seducir fuese el equivalente para él como si le pidiesen tomar veneno.

 _Un piquete en el cuello desvió sus pensamientos._ Se acarició la piel, ya con la yukata puesta y con una toalla en la cabeza.

Después del baño, las dos se vistieron con sus propios kimonos y se dispusieron a desayunar con los demás.

Kaoru miró a Tsubame al bajar por las escaleras… ¿en verdad ella y Yahiko…?

Negó con la cabeza, con la cara azorada, no era el momento para pensar en eso, ella tenía sus propios dilemas; así que por el momento debía mantener sus ojos sobre sus asuntos y dejar a su _estúpido pupilo_ y Tsubame en paz… por ahora.

Y uno de esos _asuntos_ debía estar esperándola justamente abajo junto con los demás miembros del lugar.

Tomando aire y viendo que Tsubame no se había detenido, Kaoru se dispuso a desayunar e intentar de nuevo, tener al menos, unos minutos a solas con su querido samurái.

Pero como siempre, el destino estaba dispuesto a joderla.

Lo primero que Kaoru notó fue que Kenshin aún no estaba en la mesa aún, lo segundo fue que Sanosuke miraba fijamente (y sin vergüenza) a Megumi y que ella a su vez no apartaba la vista de su té, haciendo caso omiso al peleador; y finalmente, que Misao se hallaba un poco más sonriente y al parecer más fresca que una lechuga.

―Buenos días ―habló Kaoru con el cabello húmedo y amarrado en una coleta baja. Todos respondieron a su modo. Algunos con tonos curiosos y otros con completa normalidad―. ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Kenshin?

―¿Dónde más, Jō-chan? ―habló Sanosuke sin apartar la mirada de Megumi―. Está en la cocina preparando el desayuno con las damas.

Megumi bufó:

―Ridículo ―insultó con el té en manos y una mirada afilada.

―¿Algo qué decir, Kitsune? ―increpó con una sonrisa burlona―. Porque Okon y Omasu son unas damas a pesar de ser ninjas como la Comadreja. Qué tú no sepas _comportarte_ como una dama es una cosa muy distinta.

―Sobre todo tú qué pareces conocer muy bien a una dama, ¿no? ―befó Megumi como si le hablase a un criminal. Aunque conociendo a Megumi, era probable que realmente considerase a Sanosuke un buscapleitos de lo peor―. Porque sabes mucho de mujeres, ¿a qué sí, _Zanza_?

Kaoru vio que los ojos de Sanosuke brillaron amenazadoramente con su antiguo apodo flotando en el aire. Y la kendoka se tensó cuando el chico se levantó y miró ceñudo a la doctora (Megumi de nuevo, hizo caso omiso). Sanosuke se dio la vuelta dispuesto a salir de ahí con las manos temblándole por la furia.

―Sa-Sano… ―articuló Kaoru, pocas veces había visto a Sanosuke tan molesto como se veía ahora. Lo peor era que se le veía serio pero dentro de sus ojos había un brillo que daba a entender que quería estrangular a Megumi―, ¿a dónde…?

―Al Shirobeko. Qué disfruten el desayuno.

Okina no dijo nada mientras que a Misao se le veía muy seria. Era tan anormal verla así después de la sonrisa que portaba hace tan solo unos segundos que Kaoru se confundió aún más.

―Wow. Se nota que vas muy bien con eso de cumplir a tu _palabra de honor_ , Megumi ―dijo Misao sonriendo de lado, como si algo quisiera decirle a la doctora; y en esta ocasión, Megumi no pudo contenerse porque golpeó la mesa con la taza de té.

―¡Cierra la boca!

―No es mi culpa que seas un desastre con los hombres ―dijo Misao con unos ojos llameantes.

―¿Quieres conversar de nuevo, verdad? ―gruñó Megumi haciéndole frente, Misao se infló el pecho y sonrió.

―No, no te molestes, acabo de comprobar que en el tema de los hombres eres una experta.

―Te repito que te calles.

―Últimamente atacas a todo el mundo, no sé por qué te molesta cuando te responden.

El arroz se estaba quemando, maldición si no hacía algo pronto seguramente alguien iba a salir lastimado, por lo que Kaoru intentó intervenir.

―Chicas…

―¡Tú no te metas! ―le gritaron ambas silenciándola en el acto. Estaban furiosas la una con la otra y de eso no cabía duda.

¿Qué diablos había pasado ayer?

―El desayuno ya está hecho ―cantaron animadas Omasu y Okon entrando con bandejas de comida, ayudadas por Kenshin y (un inexpresivo) Aoshi.

―No tengo hambre ―dijo Misao levantándose―. Saldré por hoy, no me esperen.

―Voy al templo, con el té me es suficiente ―dijo Megumi levantándose también.

Ambas mujeres se fueron por caminos distintos ante las miradas atónitas y curiosas de todos. Incluso Aoshi se mostró (muy poco) extrañado por la escena.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ―preguntó Omasu―. ¿Y Sanosuke-san?

―Fue al Shirobeko ―contestó Okina tranquilo. Como si no hubiese visto el desastre que se hubiese armado sin la intervención de los amables _cocineros_ del Aoiya.

―¿Y Yahiko-chan? ―preguntó Okon.

―¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirles que odio que me llamen así? ―preguntó Yahiko recién bañado y con una mirada molesta.

―Oh, lo siento.

―No te preocupes, amanecí irritado ―dijo Yahiko sentándose junto a Tsubame quien aún no podía decir nada ante lo antes ocurrido―. Uno se levanta con la mejor de las intenciones y tiene que ver lo ridículos que son los adultos.

Los platos y la comida se repartió entre los integrantes sobrantes de la Aoiya Omasu no pudo evitar preguntar:

―¿A qué se refiere con eso de _ridículos_?

―A que no estaba de humor para ver como la Comadreja, la doctora y el idiota se muerden entre ellos ―Yahiko empezó a comer arroz y agregó―: pero sé que algo pasó ayer entre Sanosuke y Megumi.

―No entiendo ―susurró Kaoru con Kenshin al fin a su lado repartiendo té. Pudo haber sonreído ante el hecho de que Kenshin ya no estaba lejos de ella, aunque estaba demasiado centrada en el tema de Sanosuke y Megumi como para alegrarse libremente de eso.

―Los escuché pelando anoche.

―¿Anoche? ―preguntó Kenshin.

Qué el supiese, Sanosuke no había salido de la alcoba; ¿acaso fue mientras escapó para ver a Kaoru? ¿Y cuando regresó, Sanosuke estaba ahí?

La verdad era que Kenshin no lo recordaba.

―Sí.

Entonces Yahiko miró al pelirrojo fijamente para dándole a entender que también estaba enterado de la huida de Kenshin. El pelirrojo se estremeció e intentó relajarse, después de todo sabía que Yahiko no haría nada para hundirlo a él, ¿o sí?

―¿Y qué pasó? ―preguntó esta vez Okon comiendo un poco de pescado.

―Los escuché diciéndose cosas como "eso no es verdad", "eres un maldito bastardo", e insulto, tras insulto, tras insulto. No sé cómo es que con sus súper oídos no los hayan escuchado.

Okon y Omasu sonrieron nerviosas

―Estábamos muy cansadas por la misión. No creo que hayamos podido escuchar una explosión por más cerca que estuviese ―dijo Omasu.

―Eso no tiene sentido ―rezongó Yahiko―. ¿Es que acaso ustedes los ninjas…?

―Es un secreto Oniwabanshū ―interrumpió Okina tomando té.

 _Jaque mate._

Yahiko alzó los hombros y siguió comiendo.

―Menos mal que hoy no tengo ánimos para discutir nada.

―Oh, qué bien porque…

―No abuses ―interrumpió Yahiko a Kaoru quien ya parecía haberse animado, pero después de lo que el chico le había dicho, Kaoru suspiró decepcionada.

―¿Tenías planes para hoy, Kaoru-san? ―preguntó Tsubame comiendo arroz con los palillos.

―Sí… ―suspiró tratando de no delatar su más grande ambición del día: pasar tiempo de calidad con su ama… no, no, no. Su _deseado_ pelirrojo.

Kaoru empezó a sentir las mejillas calientes, debería empezar a hacerse la idea de que al intentar ser más _provocativa_ debía dejar de ser tan penosa a la hora de usar palabras más adultas. Esto estaba siendo cada vez más difícil.

―¿Puedo ir contigo? ―preguntó Tsubame con un aire animado. Kaoru quiso gritar porque si Tsubame iba con ella, eso quería decir que tal vez Kenshin no querría…

―¿A dónde vas, fea? ―inquirió esta vez Yahiko con una mirada seria.

―Podemos recomendarles algunos lugares para su último día en Kyoto…

―No ―habló Okina interrumpiendo a Omasu―. Ustedes dos aún me tienen que hablar de su misión.

―Oh ―musitaron desanimadas Omasu y Okon bajando la cabeza.

Kaoru se rio en su momento, pero no puedo evitar mirar a Kenshin quien desayunaba tranquilo.

―Ne, Kenshin ―habló Kaoru tratando de sonar animada y tranquila, aunque en el fondo estaba muy nerviosa―. ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

―¿Eh? Oh, lo lamento mucho Kaoru, pero debo hacer una importante visita antes de irnos ―se lamentó Kenshin tomando su taza de té―. En verdad lo siento mucho.

―No, no… no te preocupes, si es importante para ti entonces no tengo nada que disculpar ―dijo riendo nerviosa.

" _¡Maldición!"_ Exclamó una fiera bestia dentro de Kaoru. ¿Es que acaso ese idiota iba a tenerla así toda la vida? ¿Qué diablos ocurría con ese hombre? ¡No era posible que no quisiera estar con ella, siendo Kamiya Kaoru la _persona más importante de su vida_!

¡Exigía una explicación pero ya!

―Muchas gracias por la comida ―dijo Kaoru antes de marcharse a su habitación, con las mejores ganas de ir rompiendo cosas a su paso. Pero esa no era su casa y a pesar de todo, Kaoru no se atrevería a causar estragos en una casa que la acogió… a mitad de precio.

Cerró la puerta de su alcoba y dio una patada al aire. Casi se cayó pero mantuvo su equilibrio.

«Estúpido Kenshin» pensó apretando su mano muy fuerte.

Había muchas ocasiones en las que Kaoru quería tomarlo del haori y agitarlo hasta hacerlo confesar, ¿qué había de malo en ella para que él no aceptara su compañía? Maldita sea, incluso aceptó a ir con ella y Misao a la tumba de Tomoe para dejarle flores y se le vio muy tranquilo; pero ahora parecía que realmente no deseaba a nadie a su alrededor.

" _Seguro está enfermo del estómago. ¿Estreñimiento o diarrea?"_ Cuestionó la fiera tratando de serenarse.

Aunque siendo sensatas, imaginar a Kenshin con problemas estomacales era casi como imaginarse a un Sanosuke con mucho dinero y con poco ánimo para apostar o molestar a Kaoru. Por lo que…

―Eso no es probable. Come más verduras que carne, toma mucha agua, y no recuerdo que en algún momento algo como eso le haya pasado antes ―razonó Kaoru cepillándose el cabello―. Amenos de que le haya obligado a comer algo que cocine yo ―admitió avergonzada.

" _¿Y si quiere regresar a la tumba de Tomoe? ¿Sólo él?"_ Continuó razonando cada vez con menos sentido común.

―Tampoco. Él no dudaría en decírmelo…

" _¿Cómo es que estás tan segura de eso? Como si jamás te hubiese ocultado algo"_.

―Porque él no es así…

" _Te repito: ¿cómo es que estás tan segura de que no te oculta algo?"_ Kaoru empezó a pensárselo mejor. _"¿Qué tal si lo seguimos y averiguamos a dónde se dirige?"_.

―Se dará cuenta ―predijo Kaoru pesimista―. ¿Acaso no recuerdas que ya me la ha jugado?

Sí, cómo olvidar esa vergonzosa escenita donde Kaoru quiso que Kenshin la acompañase a un festival junto con Yahiko, Sanosuke y Megumi el primer mes después de la reincorporación de Sanosuke y Megumi al grupo después de 1 años de no verlos.

Ahora que lo recuerda, Sanosuke y Megumi se mantuvieron muy lejos el uno con el otro en aquel momento… sí había algo raro con ellos.

Pero regresando a su propia historia…

Kenshin le había dicho: _"Lo lamento, tengo algo que hacer"._ Y Kamiya Kaoru haciendo honor a su estatus de curiosa extrema lo siguió hasta un establecimiento de baños públicos, donde lo encontró acompañado con una mujer mayor.

A Kaoru se le bajó la presión cuando vio a esa mujer abrazarlo y a Kenshin no oponer resistencia.

Y por si eso fuese poco, Kaoru juraba que Kenshin había sonreído a su dirección y aunque miraba hacia otro lado que no fuese arriba del árbol encima de una rama donde ella estaba acostada bocabajo y con una mueca de excesiva sorpresa, Kaoru sintió la presión de saberse descubierta. Incluso su corazón latió más rápido de lo usual.

Poco después, la mujer le agitó las manos de arriba abajo y se despidió de Kenshin. Quién se marchó sin ver que ella estaba arriba del árbol. Por suerte Kenshin no la había descubierto. O de eso Kaoru quiso convencerse.

Kaoru corrió con mucha fuerza de regreso al gentío donde Sanosuke, Megumi y Yahiko le reprendieron por haberlos dejado preocuparse por ella, Kaoru se excusó diciendo que se había perdido por haberse entretenido con… algo interesante. Y aunque todos le preguntaron por aquello interesante, Kaoru había dicho que no había sido tan interesante después de todo. Y por suerte ya no la molestaron con eso.

Y qué bien que regresó al lugar a tiempo record porque Kenshin los había encontrado poco después en el festival diciéndole a ella y a sus amigos que su asunto era una mujer que era dueña unos baños público quien le había pedido que acudiese a verla porque necesitaba su ayuda; pero la realidad era que la mujer le había dado varios cupones de descuento en los baños al no aceptar su dinero por haberla ayudado casualmente de unos alborotadores.

Kenshin repartió con una sonrisa burlona 5 cupones para cada uno. Megumi, Yahiko y Sanosuke estuvieron encantados; y cuando Kaoru recibió los suyos, juró que Kenshin soltó una risa de forma muy falaz que nadie escuchó porque estaban enfrascados con sus propias discusiones sobre qué más hacer antes de irse al dōjō a dormir.

Kaoru recuerda que enrojeció furiosamente cuando Kenshin le preguntó si algo le ocurría, eso sin dejar de sonreír cálidamente.

" _¿Entonces qué harás?"_. La interrumpió la voz dentro de su cabeza, la que curiosamente tenía una voz parecida a la de Tae y el tono de reproche de Megumi.

―Nada… disfrutaré de mi último día en Kyoto ―se decidió aunque la verdad es que no tenía ánimos ni energía para absolutamente nada que no incluyese un lindo pelirrojo; lo único que quería era pasar tiempo con Kenshin, ¿acaso eso era mucho pedir?

Tsubame pidió permiso para entrar, pero como Kaoru estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos, la chica entró, se cambió de ropa y salió del cuarto, todo sin que Kaoru se diese cuenta porque seguía pensando y pronto llegó a una conclusión.

Tal vez y Kenshin sólo quería estar solo por un tiempo, no es como si todo el tiempo tuviese que estar con ella. Él también necesitaba su propio tiempo consigo mismo, ¿verdad?

Y aunque el pensamiento no era demasiado alentador, era un poco más tranquilizante que la idea de que tal vez Kenshin, al estar en Kioto, estaba pensando de nuevo en su pasado y en todo lo que esto conllevaba.

 _POM, POM, POM,_ sonó la puerta ante los golpes del otro lado.

―¡Hey, fea! ¡Ya estamos listos! ―tocó Yahiko afuera de la alcoba. Parecía apresurado.

Kaoru suspiró y afianzándose la cinta de su cabello, salió al encuentro con su alumno y Tsubame. Kaoru entonces ensanchó su ceño fruncido cuando vio a Tsubame con un enorme sonrojo en la cara.

¿Acaso debía intervenir?

―Tsubame, ¿te sientes bien? ―decidió preguntar Kaoru saliendo de su estado de ánimo anterior para entrar a otro un tanto más divertido. Porque Yahiko mostró una mueca de susto y Tsubame se sonrojó hasta el mayor punto alcanzable.

―N-n-no… e-e-estoy bien ―tartamudeó respirando agitadamente y muy azorada.

―¿Qué clase de tonterías preguntas? ―habló Yahiko saliendo al rescate de Tsubame, tomó a Kaoru de la manga de su kimono y la guio hasta la salida.

Kaoru escuchó a Tsubame suspirar; entonces la kendoka sonrió divertida, al menos ahora su día prometía no ser tan aburrido.

¿Qué? Era culpa de Kenshin; si no podía divertirse con él, entonces lo haría con ese par de tórtolos.

…

Kenshin desde el tejado vio como Yahiko llevando a Kaoru de la manga del kimono mientras peleaba contra ella verbalmente, puesto que ella decía que iba a dañarle la prenda si seguía jalándola así, mientras que Yahiko se quejaba por lo _fea_ que era su maestra; la pobre de Tsubame sólo iba con la cabeza agachada. Pero aún así, los 3 salían a las calles de Kioto sin detenerse a mirar atrás y no fue hasta que los perdió de vista que Kenshin finalmente parpadeó.

De nuevo se echó sobre su espalda con las manos bajo su nuca y miró el cielo, no había sol y eso a Kenshin le agradaba, el viento era fresco y no había nada que pudiese molestarle la visión de las nubes; pero eso no le salvó de sentirse muy mal por recordar el rostro de Kaoru cuando él declinó su invitación.

El pelirrojo estaba seguro de que si hubiese aceptado la invitación de Kaoru para pasear junto a ella, él no iba a contener las ganas de ver lo que ella misma se había hecho en la pierna la noche anterior. Iba a buscar el momento perfecto y el método más canalla que pudiese existir para poder ver esa zona en especial.

Cosa curiosa, porque usualmente la zona que más le encantaba mirar en cuanto a morbo sexual se refería era el pecho de Kaoru. Kenshin admitía que no era el más grande que hubiese visto, pero Kaoru hacía buen uso de movimiento para hacerlo notar (sin que ella se diese cuenta) y eso él no podía pasarlo por alto toda la eternidad.

Pero la piel de su pierna ahora había captado su atención, el motivo por el cual Kaoru había hecho aquello con su cuerpo no era lo que más le importaba a Kenshin (¡cómo si no tuviese suficiente!) sino el panorama que le esperaba bajo esas gruesas telas coloridas que Kaoru siempre usaba.

Muchas veces en sueños había imaginado lo que podría ser; y en cada ocasión necesitó ducharse con agua helada.

Las nubes viajaron lejos de él, y Kenshin por milésima vez las envidió; siempre en movimiento aún si hay problemas en la tierra, haciendo figuras hilarantes en el cielo aún si había gente sufriendo. Ignorantes e indiferentes de lo que pasaba en la tierra.

Kenshin las envidiaba porque cualquier cosa que pasara, las nubes como el tiempo y el resto de la tierra, no se detenían por nada ni por nadie. Mientras que él había pasado gran parte de su vida llenándose de sangre y remordimientos (pesadillas y más muertes en su haber) para que otros pudiesen disfrutar el lado de la vida que a él se le había negado desde su nacimiento.

Pero ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad, y como todos sus amigos se lo habían dicho ya varias veces: _es hora de seguir adelante_.

Por primera vez en el día, Kenshin sonrió afable; respiró hondo y decidió mantener su mente y alma tranquilas.

…

―¿Quieres comer un _yakitori*_ , Tsubame? ―escuchó a Yahiko preguntarle a la chica. Tsubame ya mucho más relajada asintió―. Oye, fea, ¿quieres uno?

Kaoru arqueó una ceja, sólo porque estaba con Tsubame se lo dejaría pasar.

Pero ya se las haría pagar en cuanto retomaran el entrenamiento.

―Sí, yo los espero aquí ―se sentó en una banca cerca del mercado del pueblo y dejó que los chicos se fuesen corriendo en dirección al pequeño puesto de alimento. Había mucha gente pero no le importó esperar.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y miró el cielo y notó que ese iba a ser un buen día; un poco caluroso pero iluminado, los rayos del sol no le golpeaban en la cara gracias a las nubes, el viento parecía haberse puesto de acuerdo con ellas, porque era tan relajante sentir un poco de ese viento sobre la cara y sobre toda ella en general.

Las mangas de su kimono y su cabello volaban a merced del viento.

Suspiró tranquila.

―Pero qué buen día.

―Lo sé.

Kaoru abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró atrás de ella.

―T-tú… n-no es… posible ―apenas articuló susurrando, con la voz temblorosa y mirada perpleja; porque así estaba Kaoru en estos momentos―. Pero… ¿qué ha-haces tú aquí? ―agregó sin poder creer lo que veía.

El hombre atrás suyo oculto por una capucha café oscuro la miró fijamente.

―Necesitaba hablar contigo. ¿Tienes un minuto?

― **Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

 _Definiciones:_

1.- **Yakitori:** es un tipo de brocheta de pollo japonesa, también conocida como _kushiyaki_. O brocheta de pollo.

* * *

 _¿Quién quería continuación? XD_

 _Jejejeje, sé que voy un poco lento, pero no quisiera apresurarme. Además de que quisiera dejar en claro que por el momento voy bien con mi_ desgraciada _musa por lo que no tienen que preocuparse por quedarse sin continuación; lo que sí puedo decir (no tan segura) es que no tengo idea de cuántos capítulos aproximadamente serán al final pero espero que no sean muchos, o sí lo son, que no se separen mucho de lo que es la trama de la saga en sí (recen conmigo XD); además de que estoy en otros dilemas un poco más personales XD._

 _¡Pero por ahora, contestaré a los reviews!_

 _ **Aoi97:**_ _Jejejeje mi meta es traer a ustedes todos los fics delirantes de esta saga y terminaros también; aunque temo que no pueda cumplir ese cometido XD. Además, creo que tienes razón, Kaoru en ciertos aspectos es muy tímida (pero es porque ella es muy joven e inexperta en el tema) pero ya veré la forma de lidiar con su situación XD. Y por Tsubame, jejeje no se preocupen mucho, en su fic les daré a conocer más de ella y Yahiko. Gracias por comentar. :)_

 _ **Karito:**_ _De nada, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar._

 _ **Lica:**_ _A mí tampoco me gusta mucho pero era lo que pensé que les gustaría… entonces mi tarjeta me hizo ver mal XD. Mmmmmm la verdad es que siento que si un personaje me será difícil de mantener en OC en el fic será Aoshi, no sé, su personalidad es algo que yo no suelo trabajar, pero haré un esfuerzo. No te aseguro que el fic de Misao y Aoshi siga después de este pero ya que no tengo nada confirmado al 100% mejor me callo XD._

 _Jejejeje creo que no suelo ir mucho con la corriente; tienes razón pude haber hecho que Kenshin viese el moretón en otra ocasión, pero eso sería muy cliché además de que para ambos tengo unas sorpresillas XD y sí, para Kaoru también XD ¡los haré sufrir, muajajaja!_

 _Y vamos XDD hablamos de Kaoru, ella por lo regular nota lo más obvio y no se fija en otra cosa XD sobretodo tratándose de Kenshin XD. Por otro lado me gustaría confesarte un secreto: no me gusta mucho eso de usar a otros personajes para encelar a terceros, una o dos veces no están mal pero de que por ahí se vaya la trama… pues no me parece muy atractivo, yo soy más de lo inesperado, así que no habrá mucho cliché dentro de estos fics XD o al menos eso voy a intentar XDDD y como dijiste: pobre Misao con sus pequeños pechos XD, pero estoy segura que a Aoshi le gustan pequeños XD así que no hay problema XD_

 _¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado._

 _ **Pajaritoazul:**_ _¿Sabes? Si algo me frustró mucho del Manga era que Kaoru y Kenshin de MUY rara vez eran honestos consigo mismos; y que la sinceridad flotase entre ellos ya cuando no había otra elección; Kenshin es un maestro en guardar secretos (sobre todo los suyos) y Kaoru en su mayoría, por pena, tampoco es muy sincera. Ni modo, habrá que ver cuál es el límite esta vez de ambos XDDD gracias por comentar._

 _ **Andrymchan:**_ _Jejejejeje sí, ese fue un toque que se me ocurrió de pronto; es decir, Kenshin metiéndose en_ la boca del lobo _y como resultando: afectándose la mente de forma cruel por eso XDDD la curiosidad no es sólo de Kaoru XDDD. Gracias por comentar._

 _ **Alice Himura:**_ _Admito que a mí también me da curiosidad saber si Aoshi es realmente sexy tanto con ropa como sin ella XDDD pero lamentablemente para eso tendremos que esperar un poco XD. Pero Kenshin es otra historia… mmm… uno se pregunta cosas XDDDD. A decir verdad, creo que la comedia se me da bien ya que comencé a practicarla desde que inicié con mis fics XD y creo que es por eso que ya casi no me cuesta. Desde mis inicios como escritora, o incluso antes, me ha encantado la comedia por eso me encanta escribirla XDDD Gracias por mirar mi historia e interesarte en ella, saludos y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado._

 _¡Bien! ¡Muchas gracias a todas por seguir esta historia! No olviden que sus comentarios son el alimento de mi musa y gracias a ellos, esa holgazana se ha puesto a trabajar al fin. ¡Por favor, no dejen de leer y de seguir esta saga de fics! ¡Espero cumplir mi meta de este año que es terminar la saga sin interrupciones ni bloqueos! ¡Gracias por seguir conmigo!_

 _¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _ **JA NE! ;)**_


	4. Asuntos Ajenos

**•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **IV**

 _Asuntos Ajenos_

Al atardecer, después de una gran rabieta por parte de Yahiko, porque Kaoru los había tenido buscándola _por horas_ (aunque en realidad esto fue evidentemente una exageración) todos se dispusieron a regresar a paso lento al Aoiya. Los menores estaban charlando amenamente mientras comían dulces sin dejar de caminar, Yahiko aún estaba molesto con Kaoru, pero la kendoka estaba completamente ida y caminaba atrás de ellos.

Aún no podía creer lo que había visto, o más bien, a quién había visto.

Sinceramente jamás pensó que volvería a verlo…

―Hey, Kaoru ―la llamó Yahiko―, mañana regresamos a Tokio, ¿verdad?

―Sí ―le contestó Kaoru aun pensando en esa persona.

―Genial, me gustó mucho estar aquí, deberíamos salir más a menudo, ¿no crees?

―Ajá.

El pequeño aprendiz frunció el ceño.

―¿Y a ésta qué le pasa? ―le preguntó Yahiko a Tsubame. Y de ahí, Kaoru no supo en qué momento llegó a Aoiya y comió, se bañó y se acostó para dormir.

Y es que esa visita, no se lo esperaba.

 _»Hasta nunca, Kamiya Kaoru_.

Kaoru suspiró agotada.

¿En serio jamás volvería a verlo?

Se quitó la colcha de encima y se levantó del futón, se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana y echó su larga trenza hacia atrás para que no la molestase mientras veía la noche. La verdad es que la visita de ese hombre le había dejado tan desconcertada que no había notado que muchos de sus amigos se quedaron extrañados por su falta de participación en el _mundo real_.

De hecho, si Kaoru no hubiese estado tan pérdida en sus pensamientos, se habría dado cuenta de que Kenshin por poco resbala del techo cuando intentó ir a verla como era su costumbre, sin tener en cuenta que Kaoru estaba despierta en ni más ni menos que en el alfeizar.

Ahora el pelirrojo se encontraba en el techo, arriba de donde se supone que estaba Kaoru, cruzados de brazos y piernas.

Desde que Kaoru llegó al Aoiya, Kenshin innumerables veces vio como ella pasaba de todos sin siquiera contestar a nada. Misao había sido la primera en preguntarle si se encontraba bien, después fue Tsubame quien la llamó pero también fue ignorada.

Poco después la niña declaró que Kaoru desapareció cómo por una hora, ellos dos la estuvieron buscando por todos lados muy preocupados (Yahiko dijo que él no lo había estado) y en cuanto la encontraron, ella ya mostraba ese semblante en blanco. Aunque Tsubame aseguraba una y otra vez entre tartamudeos que estaba segura de que Yahiko y ella no habían visto nada raro por los alrededores.

Eso no fue precisamente alentador.

Kenshin incluso se armó de valor y acercándose desde atrás le llamó tocándole el hombro, pero Kaoru le confundió con Yahiko y le pidió (usando el nombre de su discípulo) que no quería que nadie la molestase. Y mejor no tentar la suerte cuando Kaoru quería estar a solas.

Simplemente la dejó en paz pensando que tal vez en la cena estaría más dispuesta a hablar, pero aparte de que Kaoru se había encerrado en su mundo y por más que Yahiko la llamase _maestra gorda_ o _mujer fea_ , Kaoru no respondía de ningún modo. No hasta que Megumi les dijo que ya la dejaran en paz y que ella sola iba a salir de su extraño estado.

Pero Kaoru no dejó reaccionó por nada del mundo, terminó de comer, se levantó, agradeció por la comida y se marchó a bañar (todo de forma tan mecánica que parecía un reloj); poco después regresó en yukata y dijo que se iría a dormir, le pidió a Yahiko que no se quedase dormido o se quedaría en Kyoto y se fue a la habitación que compartía con Tsubame, nadie supo qué realmente había pasado.

Y lo peor de todo era que las mujeres se habían hecho de conclusiones.

Megumi afirmaba que Kaoru ya estaban menstruando.

Tsubame decía que tal vez y Kaoru había tenido una especie de _revelación_.

Y Misao reía mientras daba la hipótesis de que quizá Kaoru había visto… _algo interesante_. El tonito con el que lo dijo no le gustó nada a Kenshin.

Y ese tema estaba haciéndolo perder la cabeza.

…

A la mañana siguiente ya todos estaban alistados para partir en carruaje; las maletas estaban hechas y ya estaban siendo bajadas por los chicos. Sanosuke se presentó en la mañana, no desayunó y pidió hablar con Kenshin unos minutos fuera del Aoiya, después se fue con sus cosas sin decirle nada a nadie que estuviese en la mesa, es decir todos.

Kenshin le dio las gracias a Okina por la hospitalidad de parte de Sanosuke disculpándolo porque el peleador tenía asuntos importantes que atender, el viejo ninja le restó importancia y no indagó en el tema. Misao por otro lado le preguntó a Kenshin si sabía qué asuntos iba a arreglar Sanosuke en Kyoto.

Pero dando uso de su silencio mortal con el que siempre se le identificó hace años, Kenshin no dijo nada diciendo que no sabía del por qué Sanosuke se marchó.

Lo que nadie sabía era de que esta vez Kenshin realmente no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba al respecto; tenía la seguridad de que Sanosuke le había mentido y se había regresado a Tokio por sus propios medios (tal vez porque no le gustaban los trenes), y quién sabe, tal vez lo verían en el Dōjō Kamiya pronto. Pero por los ojos de Sanosuke, Kenshin no estaba del todo seguro de eso.

―Ya es hora de irnos ―dijo Kaoru alegre. Al parecer ya había regresado al mundo real.

Por mucho que pudiese preocuparle Sanosuke, lamentablemente Kenshin aún tenía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que Kaoru había pasado el día anterior. Aunque si Kaoru no quería hablar de eso, él no era quien para obligarla a nada, y no había nada que lo frustrara más que eso. Así que llevando las maletas de Kaoru, Kenshin se dispuso a calmar sus pensamientos hasta regresar a Tokio.

Kaoru por su lado, decidió que a pesar de que aquella visita de ayer la dejó trastocada no iba a dejar que la desviase de su objetivo principal, que era el de «apresurar» la decisión de Kenshin por estar con ella o no por el resto de su vida.

La kendoka sabía que ella era muy importante para Kenshin y que él realmente estaba esperando el mejor momento para unir su vida con la suya. Pero Kaoru ya estaba cansada de esperar.

Se despidió de Okon, Omasu, Shiro y Kuro; después se despidió con una reverencia de Aoshi y con una sonrisa nerviosa a Okina quien le dijo que los esperarían para el siguiente mes. Kaoru tuvo que rechazar amablemente la invitación entre risas. Y Misao le estrechó la mano diciéndole que le mandaría cartas y que ella las esperaría de su parte.

Y entre otras despedidas amistosas, Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, Tsubame y Megumi fueron por Tae para regresar a Tokio.

El viaje en tren fue tranquilo, de hecho, para deleite de Kaoru, Tsubame y Yahiko ―quienes compartieron asiento― se durmieron juntos. Yahiko posaba su cabeza encima de la de Tsubame quien estaba apoyada en el brazo del muchachito.

Había que admitir que se veían adorables; es decir, Yahiko se veía lindo cuando dormía (y cuando mantenía esa bocota cerrada). Y Ni qué decir del modo en el que parecía proteger a Tsubame aun cuando dormía.

«Fue mentira» pensó Kaoru sonriendo, «seguro fue por el alcohol que tomó». Tsubame era virgen y era más que claro que su _estúpido pupilo_ también lo era, Haciendo un pequeño paréntesis en sus pensamientos, Kaoru ahora entendía un poco a Seijûro Hiko con aquello de sentir una especie de exasperación con su respectivo alumno.

Sin embargo Kaoru todavía no entendía cómo era que Tsubame siendo tan joven podía saber _tanto_ acerca del… sexo. ¿Quizá debería hablar con Tae para que Tsubame se reuniera con amigos más jóvenes? Tal vez su mentalidad había sido trucada por las mujeres indecentes que contaban sus _experiencias_ a plena luz del día como si hablasen del tiempo. Sí, quizá era eso.

―Kaoru, ¿te sientes bien? ―le preguntó Kenshin a un lado suyo.

Kaoru tenía a un lado suyo a Kenshin, enfrente a Yahiko y Tsubame, y atrás a Tae y Megumi y otros 2 pasajeros.

―Sí… ―dijo con un gemido de sorpresa―, ¿por qué? ¿No debería? ―El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza.

―No es solo que… desde ayer parece un poco… pensativa.

 _Oh mierda_.

―¡Imaginaciones tuyas, Kenshin! ―rio Kaoru nerviosamente; demasiado temprano para que el pelirrojo empezara a sospechar de sus intenciones. En cuanto a lo otro, realmente no deseaba que nadie le tomase tanta importancia por más tiempo, y por nadie, la lista la encabezaba Himura Kenshin.

Kenshin arqueó una ceja.

―Dormiré un poco, estoy cansada ―dijo tratando de evadir la situación, se acomodó sobre la ventana y cerró los ojos moviéndose de lado a lado a voluntad del tren.

Lo que Kaoru no predijo, fue que se quedaría dormida de verdad.

…

El tren se detuvo dando una sacudida que despertó a Kaoru. Cuando ella abrió los ojos y se reincorporó, notó que Kenshin bostezaba a su lado. ¿También se habría quedado dormido? Kaoru no lo supo ya que el pelirrojo se levantó para despertar a Yahiko y Tsubame, Kaoru por su lado se giró y meció el hombro de Tae.

Megumi estaba despierta y pálida, pero eso no le impidió tomar sus maletas con ayuda de la kendoka y Yahiko (diciéndole a Kaoru en el camino que estaba bien cuando ella se lo preguntó) para dirigirse al carruaje que los llevaría al Dōjō Kamiya.

Todos estaban cansados y muy ansiosos por regresar a casa, Tae y Tsubame bajaron en el remodelado Akabeko y Megumi se quedó en la casa de Kaoru junto con Kenshin y Yahiko diciendo que partiría a Aizu al día siguiente.

―¿Acaso no será demasiado agotador? ―le preguntó Kaoru a Megumi en el cuarto de la kendoka, ya ambas con sus yukatas puestas y listas para dormir―. Me refiero al viaje, podrías quedarte un par de días aquí antes de que continúes.

―Cálmate, Kaoru ―le dijo Megumi―, estaré bien, además ya no tengo mucha ropa limpia y tengo pacientes que atender; siete días, fue demasiado tiempo.

Kaoru la vio acostarse en el futón y decidió que ese era el momento, ahora o nunca.

―Megumi, antes de irnos a dormir, me gustaría preguntarte algo.

Los ojos de Megumi se conectaron con los suyos, y Kaoru pudo percibir una emoción muy fuerte dentro de la doctora y una no precisamente buena.

―¿Es sobre Sanosuke?

―Cada vez que lo mencionábamos parecía que algo querías decir ―comenzó a decir sin saber exactamente cómo llegar a la pregunta.

―Y quieres saber el por qué. ―Kaoru asintió. Megumi suspiró sabiendo bien que la kendoka no la dejaría dormir en paz hasta que hablase―. Me encontró en Aizu, no sé por qué. Tampoco sé cómo es que arregló su asunto con la policía ni sé por qué no fue con ustedes en vez de conmigo.

―Tampoco nosotros lo sabemos, dijo que Aizu le quedaba más cerca…

―Hablamos de Sanosuke.

―Sí, por eso no le creí mucho ―admitió Kaoru acariciando su trenza.

―Realmente no deseo hablar sobre eso Kaoru, no fue agradable. La verdad es que te mentiría si te dijese que escuchar lo que ese idiota y yo vivimos en este último año te hará algún bien.

Y la kendoka no sabía exactamente cómo interpretar eso.

―Nos hicimos mucho daño, y yo le pedí que no me siguiese a Aizu ―dijo sentándose para mirar a Kaoru a los ojos―. El alcohol y el hecho de que Misao y tú lo defendiesen de ese modo me molestó bastante, porque él me hizo daño. No sé si fue mucho o poco, el punto es que me dolió.

―Megumi, lamento mucho eso.

―No, quien debe lamentarlo es él ―se acostó de nuevo―. Pero no lo lamenta y es por eso que no me queda mucha estima por Sanosuke.

―¿Pero qué fue lo que hizo?

―Lo lamento, Kaoru ―y parecía que en verdad lo lamentaba―, pero ese asunto es de él y mío.

―Entiendo.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó Megumi sorprendida, sonriendo muy divertida.

«Oh, ya volvió» se lamentó Kaoru.

―Qué bien, ya comenzaba a creer que durante este año no habías madurado en nada ―se burló riendo.

―Cállate ―le dijo Kaoru; y aunque ella se alegraba de que Megumi se mostrase como ella misma, también le molestaba que lo hiciera. Demasiado Megumi para Kaoru.

Megumi sonrió.

―Te estoy tomando el pelo, así que cálmate. Tanto estrés no será bueno para tu salud. Te harás vieja y Ken-san…

―Ya lo sé ―la interrumpió Kaoru bruscamente; estaba molesta por el rumbo en el que se dirigía la conversación, pero al menos Megumi sonrió ya más tranquila.

―Anda, vamos a dormir.

Y con más interrogantes que respuestas, Kaoru se limitó a dormir junto a Megumi quien a pesar de todo parecía ansiosa por acabar con la conversación. Esa noche Kaoru no durmió hasta casi la madrugada pensando en muchas cosas. En Kenshin, en Megumi y Sanosuke, de regreso a Kenshin… en aquella ocasión que lo vio con la melena suelta y húmeda por haberse duchado antes… no, no, no… debía concentrarse en otra cosa o habría fallado antes de iniciar su (aún no elaborado) plan.

 _»No sé si fue mucho o poco, el punto es que me dolió._

Kaoru se aferró más a su colcha.

«¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Sanosuke?» pensó antes de irse a dormir con la imagen de la espalda de Megumi como última visión.

Al día siguiente, Megumi empacó sus cosas, ambas se bañaron y se alistaron para irse a tomar el tren de las 8 de la mañana. Kenshin y Yahiko ayudaron a llevar las maletas de la doctora y ésta junto a Kaoru fueron a comprar algunos recuerditos para la familia de Megumi.

―Es una pena que no hayas podido conseguir nada en Kyoto ―se lamentó Kaoru acercándose al tren, donde las esperaban los chicos sentados en el suelo. Kenshin se levantó y le tendió un boleto a Megumi.

―Sus cosas ya están adentro, este es el boleto.

―Muchas gracias, a todos ―dijo Megumi tomando el boleto, le dio un apretón en la mano a Kaoru y tomó las bolsas donde llevaba algunos recuerditos comprados―. Espero verlos el siguiente año.

―No olvides mantener contacto con nosotros por medio de cartas ―le recordó Kaoru viéndola subir al vagón.

―Sí, sí… ―y cuando se dio vuelta, giró su mirada a Kaoru―. Y Kaoru, espero tener noticias tuyas con respecto… a lo que tú ya sabes ―le guiñó el ojo y agregó―: Misao ya me lo dijo.

―¿Te dijo qué? ―preguntó Kaoru sin entender nada, así como Kenshin y Yahiko atrás de la kendoka.

Megumi rio con fuerza y se adentró al vagón y cerrar la puerta tras ella.

―Kaoru, ¿de qué hablaba Megumi-dono? ―le preguntó Kenshin sin poder contenerlo más. Demasiados misterios para él.

―No lo sé ―le dijo sinceramente.

―Vámonos ya, algunos tienen trabajo, ¿saben? ―interrumpió Yahiko la segunda pregunta de Kenshin, la cual el pelirrojo tuvo que guardarse para otro día.

―Sí, vámonos ya.

El tren empezó a moverse y una ventana se abrió dejando ver la cara de Megumi.

―¡Oye, Kaoru! ¡No perderé ante ti! ―le gritó haciendo que los 3 chicos se giraran para verla adentrarse de nuevo al tren y cerrar su ventana.

Yahiko parpadeó incrédulo.

―¿De qué habla Megumi, fea?

―¡Ya dije que no lo sé!

Y no lo supo hasta que, caminando con Kenshin, recordó que Misao y ella habían hecho el pacto de "la virginidad perdida antes del matrimonio" y se sonrojó.

―¡Pequeña traidora! ―exclamó pensando en Misao. La muy infame le había dicho a Megumi que ambas habían entrado en el juego.

―¿Kaoru? ―articuló Kenshin mirándola sorprendido.

―Nada, nada ―dijo Kaoru entre risas nerviosas.

Maldición, ¿entonces Megumi iba a continuar con su plan? ¿Y cómo lo haría si se supone que ella misma había echado a Sanosuke de su vida?

«La seguirá» pensó Kaoru sintiendo sorpresa momentánea mientras miraba el cielo completamente nublado, «Megumi sabe que Sanosuke la seguirá a Aizu». Y seguramente en ese momento la doctora estaría lista para tomar su triunfo sobre ellas dos.

Kaoru cerró sus manos, ella no permitiría que Megumi se le adelantara, y estaba completamente segura de que Misao tampoco lo permitiría. Kaoru estaba emocionada porque esto ya estaba tomando un rumbo muy interesante, y ahora Megumi estaba libre de ella y de hacer lo que quisiera con Sanosuke, después de todo como Megumi dijo, todo lo que había pasado en Aizu (lo que sea que haya sido) era asunto de esos dos.

―Kenshin ―habló Kaoru tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón―, me apetece _yakisoba*_ para mañana.

―¿Y hoy?

―Mmm, hoy sólo quiero comer _onigiri*_ con un poco de té.

―Muy bien. ―Kenshin sonrió y ambos continuaron caminando.

La lluvia llegó (gracias al cielo) poco después de que los 2 llegaron al dōjō ya casi corriendo. Kaoru y Kenshin se despejaron un poco, Kaoru fue a desempacar todas sus cosas y Kenshin calentó la comida, comieron juntos a gusto y hablaron tranquilos sobre lo que harían al día siguiente; Kaoru regresaría al Dōjō Maekawa y con suerte se haría de algunos alumnos para el Dōjō Kamiya, después iría al Akabeko a hablar con Tae y Tsubame (las mantendría al tanto de su última conversación con Megumi. Pero obvio, eso no se lo comentó a Kenshin) y después regresaría a casa, con suerte antes de que anochezca.

Kenshin por su lado, haría la comida, lavaría la ropa y limpiaría todo el Dōjō por el polvo que seguramente había acumulado la propiedad de Kaoru mientras todos habían salido de vacaciones. Eso sin duda lo mantendría ocupado todo el día.

Esa noche el pelirrojo lavó los trastes y ambos se retiraron a descansar; Kenshin debía levantarse temprano para comenzar con sus tareas (lavar la ropa, y sobre todo los kimonos de Kaoru, que eran todo un reto), y hacer el desayuno antes de que Kaoru terminase de alistarse para ir al Dōjō Maekawa.

Pero Kaoru no pudo dormir, permaneció en su alcoba, sentada frente al espejo y mirando un estuche de madera con flores de cerezos rosados, grabados en la parte superior de la misma. La apretó entre sus manos y suspiró.

― _Kami*_ ―masculló abriéndola lentamente.

Jamás pensó que abriría ese estuche de nuevo; de hecho, ese estuche lo había sacado hace mucho tiempo de la bodega de su familia de entre las cosas más importantes almacenadas ahí.

Y el estuche de maquillaje de su madre era una de las cosas más valiosas que Kaoru jamás pudo haber conservado.

― **Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

 _Definiciones:_

1.- **Yakisoba:** literalmente "tallarines fritos", son originarios de China pero hoy en día están integrados enteramente en la cocina japonesa.

2.- **Onigiri:** Bolas de arroz.

3.- **Kami:** Dios, en japonés.

* * *

 _¡Nuevo capítulo! ¿Qué tal?_

 _¡De regreso a Tokio! La verdadera historia de Kenshin y Kaoru, inicia aquí XD ya no más terceros hasta sus próximos fics._

 _¿Saben? ¡Hasta yo estoy furiosa porque Kenshin y Kaoru no se atreven a hacer nada a pesar de que se les nota en sus acciones que quieren más que roces y platicas amenas! Huuuu, creo que voy a tener que ayudarles un poco XDD muajajaja, debo mancillar este fic de modo que Kenshin ya no pueda resistirse a Kaoru y que ella finalmente se atreva a dejar de ser tan tímida XD._

 _Por otro lado. **¡BAZZINGA!** _

_La identidad de_ El encapuchado _será una sorpresilla XDDDD soy muuuuy mala._

 _¿Un personaje de nuestro querido Nobuhiro-sama (las apuestas están con Enishi)? ¿O un OC? XD pronto lo sabrán ;) no se apresuren, todo a su tiempo. Aunque las apuestas pueden seguir XD.  
_

 _¡Ahora contestaré a sus hermosos reviews!_

 _ **Lica:**_ _Primero que nada, ¡muchas gracias por acompañarme! Segundo, lamento mucho haberte malinterpretado XD creo que no entendí bien tu punto; ahora sí lo hice, muchas gracias por tu sugerencia, pero ni siquiera yo sé qué demonios pasa XD. Tercero: iniciamos contigo la puesta de la identidad del_ encapuchado _a Enishi. Veamos si tienes razón… después XD. Jajajaja y Yahiko, no sé por qué pero por más que lo he visto, no puedo odiarlo, es genial ese mocoso, ya que estoy segura de que muy en el fondo siente mucha admiración y cariño por Kaoru. Dale una oportunidad *.* es hermoso. XD. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo; te mando saludos. :3_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Jejejejeje la verdad es que yo también ansío ver a Kenshin/Battōsai en acción XDDD pero se resiste; debo ejercer más presión sobre su pobre alma XD. Gracias por tu comentario, me ha inspirado para continuar con el fic XD. Saludos._

 _ **serena tsukino chiba:**_ _¡Lo sé! T_T ¡Esos dos son desesperantes! ¡Hago que Kenshin la espié en la ncohe, él se escapa porque no quiere que Kaoru lo descubra! ¡Hago que Kaoru lo siga y que le pida ir con ella a sitios, él se escapa y ella enloquece! ¡O es ella la que escapa! ¡Siento que nada de lo que hago funciona! ¡Ohhh necesito ejercer más presión sobre ese par de conejos! XDDD ¡Gracias por leerme! ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Alice Himura:**_ _¡Mi musa te ha escuchado y ella ha respondido (más rápido que cuando yo se lo suplico casi de rodillas T_T)! La infame me ha iluminado y me ha pedido que te dé el crédito que te corresponde XD Aquí está el capítulo prometido y esperamos (ella y yo) que te haya gustado. Por otro lado, la apuesta sobre la identidad del_ encapuchado _está abierta, ¿qué opinas? XD ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Light Sunshine:**_ _Jejejeje sinceramente creo que Kenshin siempre ha tenido necesidades más allá de lo que Nobuhiro-sama nos dejó leer en su Manga (¡diablos que quería al menos un beso APASIONADO en la historia!). Bueno, al menos en la animación Kenshin pudo ver un poco a Kaoru como era… por dentro del kimono XD y eso es algo que siempre agradeceré XD ¡pero no es suficiente! T_T. Por otro lado creo que Sanosuke tiene mucho en su cabeza como para poder entablar una charla con Kaoru sin delatar algo que no debe saberse… por ahora, así que por el momento, nada de nada fuera de los planes de estos personajes locos XDDD. Jejeje, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero que este también lo haya hecho; saludos ;)_

 _ **Lolitadelavega:**_ _Aquí está la continuación :) ¡muchas gracias por comentar! Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Saludos._

 _ **Aoi97:**_ _¡Apuestas a Enishi: van a cuatro! XD ¡veamos si tienen razón! Lamentablemente_ El encapuchado _ha salido de escena, por ahora jijijiji, soy mala. Por otro lado, creo que hay_ algunas _dudas que resolver con Yahiko y Tsubame XD, pero para eso hay otro fic pendiente… aunque viendo sus comentario creo que no estaría mal verlos a ellos dos un poco en este fic; por lo que te aviso que les tengo algo preparado para todas ustedes XD espero que les guste la sorpresita que les tengo guardada XD. Y no te preocupes, la identidad del_ encauchado _no estará oculta por mucho tiempo. ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Pajaritoazul:**_ _Debo admitir que si de algo realmente disfruté, fue escribir sobre la conversación de Kaoru consigo misma XD, no sé por qué me encanta hacer eso pero lo hice aquí y estoy complacida por saber que te ha gustado XD. Yahiko es un buen chico, a mí me gusta mucho su personaje por eso me gusta presentarlo como creo que un año pudo haberle hecho después de lo ocurrido con Enishi. Y es cierto, debo aumentar la presión sobre Kenshin, de lo contrario él posiblemente no haga nada XD ¡las apuestas van hacia Enishi! Por favor, no dejen de opinar al respecto de la identidad de nuestro misterioso_ encapuchado. _¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! Saludos._

 _Son todas muy amables en comentar; no sé qué haría sin ustedes. T_T_

 _¡Muchas gracias a todas por comentar!_

 _Ya nos leeremos en otro capítulo._

 _ **JA NE! :)**_


	5. Una Noche Incómoda

**•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **V**

 _Una Noche Incómoda_

Kaoru miró fijamente el maquillaje perfectamente acomodado sobre la caja; vio el polvo blanco y algunas tonalidades de rojo y rosa para (supuso la kendoka) los labios. Tomó algunas brochas de distintos gruesos y pasó la mano por los _dientes_ del artefacto _._ Eran suaves.

Y decir que su amada madre usó esos valiosos artefactos para verse más hermosa. Un sentimiento cálido se implantó en su pecho.

La kendoka sonrió enternecida, encendió una vela y se acercó al espejo, se quitó el cabello de la cara y se fijó muy bien en su rostro; ella se parecía mucho a su madre tanto que incluso su padre se lo había dicho varias veces. Sin embargo…

 _»No estoy criando a una mujer, estoy criando a la futura heredera del estilo Kamiya Kasshin. Así que deja de llorar._

Bien, al menos lo mencionaba casi tan seguido como su aparente debilidad por ser precisamente una mujer, aunque después le recriminaba que no por ser mujer, debía ser débil; de hecho, con ella había sido un hombre duro, había sido estricto y nada complaciente. Incluso Kaoru se atrevía a culparlo a él por no saber cocinar; siempre entreteniéndola con los movimientos del kendo; casi por eso su madre no pudo enseñarle a como ser un ama de casa, una esposa.

Y Kaoru lamentaba eso.

No solo porque el kendo se llevó preciosos momentos que pudo haber compartido con su madre, sino que también se había llevado su gusto por ser una mujer. Muchas chicas de su edad se maquillaban, se perfumaban y tenían pretendientes a montones, ella tenía a un mocoso que la llamaba fea y a un hombre que todavía no le pedía matrimonio por sepa Dios qué cosa.

No es que se quejase o se arrepintiese de haber perfeccionado su estilo de pelea con su bokken, sino que le enfurecía no estar llena de pretendientes. ¡Amaba a Kenshin! Pero vamos que su vanidad como mujer decaía porque no… el muy idiota, ¡jamás le decía ni un cumplido! Y a lo máximo a lo que el hombre llegaba era a: _"se ve muy bonita hoy"._

Y para que eso pasara, Kaoru casi tenía que estrangularlo para que le hablase al respecto de su apariencia; la chica podía contar con los dedos de sus manos las veces en las que Kenshin le había alagado sin necesidad de preguntarle nada. Más la había alagado Sanosuke y él era como su hermano mayor.

Diablos, era tan deprimente pensar en lo poco que eres capaz de hacerle al hombre que amas.

―Pero… ―masculló mirándose al espejo con más empeño. Ella podía mejorar eso, haría que Kenshin la notase y no solo eso.

Kaoru sacó una pequeña botellita y le quitó el corcho, era perfume.

―Me notarás, Himura Kenshin ―juró tapando de nuevo el perfume para ponerlo en su lugar, no ocultaría el estuche, lo dejaría ahí y al día siguiente empezaría con lo básico―. Como me llamo Kamiya Kaoru, me notarás.

Y con una sonrisa, Kaoru decidió usar (emocionada) un pequeño bote de madera cuyo contenido era un fuerte tinte de color rojo.

Mordiéndose el labio, Kaoru tocó con su dedo índice la tinta y sintió el frío de ésta sobre su piel; regresando su mirada al espejo, Kaoru acercó su dedo a su labio inferior y empezó a pintarlo de forma lenta. De izquierda a derecha y dando una segunda pasada con la pintura hasta que la zona estuvo completamente roja. Meció sus labios y regó la tinta por toda su boca hasta que finalmente vio lo que había hecho: se había pintado los labios por primera vez.

Fascinada por su resultado, meció su cara de un lado a otro; sonrió y se puso el cabello enfrente de la cara para ver su expresión al otro lado del espejo. Mecía la cabeza hacia arriba, hacía abajo, hacia un lado, hacia otro; meneó su cabellera, la puso de lugares diferentes. Se trenzó de nuevo el cabello y se deleitó con la imagen. Usó gestos, sonrió y se mostró burlona, en otras trató de verse sensual (quién sabe si lo logro) y cuando finalmente se sonrojó, fue cuando probó deslizando un poco su yukata por su hombro y miró desde su piel desnuda con una sonrisa sugerente.

Y probó en esa postura imaginar que miraba a Kenshin y no a sí misma. Soltó un gemido de emoción y exaltación. No, definitivamente esto era demasiado para ella.

Se pegó las manos a la cara y no se acordó que sobre sus labios había tinta roja por lo que al bajarlas, embarró su mentón y su yukata por la parte del pecho.

―Ay no ―se lamentó dando un salto para (con un paño dentro de algunos de sus cajones) limpiarse las manos y parte de la cara, pero ambas partes quedaron con leves marcas rojas, y ni qué decir de su yukata.

Kaoru suspiró ante lo evidente, tendría que salir a lavarse la cara.

Dándose otra limpiada con el paño, Kaoru abrió el _shoji*_ de su cuarto y se atrevió a mirar afuera con el trapo blanco con manchas rojas sobre la cara. Dando una bocanada de aire, Kaoru salió de su cuarto con dirección al pozo de agua.

Tan pronto como llegó, sacó agua con ayuda de la cubeta de madera y empapó el trapo, lo exprimió bien y se la llevó a la cara para tallar con ganas la piel; talló, talló y talló hasta que estuvo 100% segura de que ya no había ningún rastro de tinta roja.

Trató de quitarse la tinta roja de la yukata… una yukata blanca. Mierda, tendría que imponer más empeño para mañana…

―¿Kaoru? ―preguntó Kenshin atrás suyo.

Kaoru dio un respingo mientras sostenía un trapo sobre el pecho, tratando de tapar la _evidencia de su crimen_. Kenshin no debía saber nada de lo que había estado haciendo, sería vergonzoso.

―S-sí… soy yo…

―¿Le ocurre algo? ―preguntó un tanto preocupado―, ¿qué sostiene ahí?

―Na-nada, só-sólo quería… ―no encontraba nada que pudiese calmar la curiosidad de Kenshin―, bu-bueno… y-yo n-no tengo…

―¿Kaoru?

―Na-nada, voy a dormir ―y con cuidado de que Kenshin no mirase su pecho, Kaoru regresó corriendo a su habitación―. ¡Buenas noches! ―y cerró su shoji de forma brusca.

Kenshin miró preocupado el lugar que había tomado Kaoru; desde aquella tarde en la que había ido por Kaoru al Shirobeko había notado algo muy extraño en ella, además de que podían llamarlo loco, pero es que Kaoru parecía más nerviosa de lo usual (que no era como si Kaoru fuera nerviosa normalmente) y con la pinta de que estaba tramando algo, y no precisamente algo bueno.

Así que con un extraño presentimiento atascado en el pecho, Kenshin decidió irse a su alcoba no sin antes asegurarse de que no había ningún intruso esperando ahí afuera. Con su Sakabatō al lado.

Sólo esperaba que Kaoru no estuviese pasando por un mal momento; después de todo, ella era la fuente de su paz y el lucero en su espacio interior, lleno de oscuridad y crueldad.

Y hasta que pueda atreverse a mirarla sin descaro: su más grande anhelo carnal.

Y Kenshin se reprendía una y otra vez por pensar en ella con malicia sabiendo bien que Kamiya Kaoru era tan pura como el agua y por el momento tan intocable como un capullo de flor. Ella aún era demasiado joven para ser corrompida y Kenshin no pensaba en cambiar eso hasta que encontrase el momento adecuado.

¿Pero hasta cuándo más podría aguantar sin poder abrazarla sin sentirse temeroso por incomodarla? ¿Para poder fundir su rostro en el cuello femenino que desprendía la más tentadora de las fragancias? ¿Para poder unirse a ella todas las noches y días del año?

«Aún no… Kaoru no merece esto» pensó negando con la cabeza tratando de alejar los _malos pensamientos_ de su depravada mente. Para cuando se dignó a abrir los ojos con un semblante serio, se dijo que debería hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no invadir la habitación de Kaoru esa noche.

Sería difícil y tortuoso pero lo intentaría, por ella y por su propia estabilidad mental.

…

Molesta, Kaoru arrojó el paño a una esquina y se desprendió de la yukata que llevaba puesta para arrojarla también; menos mal que tenía otra (muy, muy oportuno). La otra era más vieja pero eso no importaba, estaba limpia, y ni de chiste iba a permitir que Kenshin viese su yukata llena de tinta para labios, no podría decirle que estaba practicando cómo ponérselo para llamar la atención de su samurái favorito, eso sería como echar leña con fuego sobre sus planes de conquista.

―¿Por qué? ―debería ser un pecado que el mundo decidiera atentar contra los planes de una joven tan hermosa y solitaria como ella. Sólo quería que Kenshin se decidiese por una vez y la aceptara como su compañera de vida, y ya. No era necesario esperar nada de eso Kaoru estaba segura.

Pero a final de cuentas, Kenshin debía dar la última palabra.

Cerró la yukata limpia y se amarró de nuevo el cabello, se acostó en su futón y se dispuso a dormir un poco, en unas horas debía atender un llamado urgente en el Dōjō Maekawa, llamado trabajo.

Estaba cansada de esta rutina.

Cuando Kenshin decidió dejar de una vez su vida de vagabundo, Kaoru se sintió extraordinariamente feliz. Porque no sólo Kenshin había dejado atrás su vida como _Rurōni*_ sino también como _Hitokiri*_ y había aceptado vivir en el Dōjō Kamiya a su lado.

Sin embargo, no podría ser de otro modo. Kenshin era Kenshin (era humano) y por ende en algo tenía que fallar. Algo que hiciera que Kaoru quisiera correr hasta estrellarse fuertemente contra un muro de concreto.

Y es que no era posible que después de un año, Kenshin no se haya dignado a dar _el paso_. Ese que Kaoru necesitaba para ser feliz completamente, ese que necesitaba para sentirse más segura como mujer.

Sí, el que Yahiko no haya parado de decirle _fea_ por ya algún tiempo comenzaba a afectar el autoestima de Kaoru, y el poco interés que Kenshin ponía sobre ella como mujer no ayudaba mucho.

Sí, a veces Kenshin le abrazaba con un sólo brazo; sí, a veces Kenshin la miraba con un afecto mucho más allá de la estima (o eso Kaoru lo sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón); y sí, en ocasiones, y en ocasiones muy contadas, el amado pelirrojo de Kaoru tenía la extraña costumbre de irla a recoger al Dōjō Maekawa después de un largo día de trabajo en el dōjō.

Pero nada más; nada de miradas a su cuerpo, nada de _roces sospechosamente inocentes_ , ¡nada de _"Kaoru, de casualidad olvidé mirar tu perfecta figura mientras te paseabas con la yukata"_! ¡Nada de nada!

Maldición, y hace un año, después de la derrota de Enishi, Kaoru finalmente había pensado que Kenshin pronto le daría un maldito anillo de compromiso y estas alturas ya tendrían por lo menos un hijo. Pero no, Kaoru se encontraba ahora rodando entre las cobijas pensando en lo patética que se veía pensando en lo mal que iba su vida amorosa.

Dio una patada al aire y se dispuso a dejar de pensar; ya tendría tiempo de eso por la mañana.

Bostezó y se acomodó para dormir. No había problema, después de todo Kenshin ya había dejado en claro que la amaba, y si ya la amaba, Kaoru no estaba a mucho de hacerse desear por el antiguo destajador.

¿O sí?

 _Duérmete ya._

…

Kenshin cerró fuertemente los puños desde la oscuridad de su propia habitación. Kaoru ya debía estar dormida (eran casi las 3 de la madrugada según el reloj a un lado suyo) y seguramente ya habría de estar roncando quedamente sobre su futón con una pierna afuera de las colchas.

Curiosamente Kaoru y Yahiko parecían dormir en la misma postura, o al menos Kaoru tenía una rara tendencia a imitar al niño como si ella misma fuese aún una pequeña chiquilla.

 _Diablos, otra vez pensando en Kaoru como una niña en un cuerpo demasiado peligroso para ella._

Kenshin se removió y se sentó sobre el futón. Pensar en Kaoru durmiendo con una parte de su cuerpo descubierto por las colchas y la yukata mal acomodada era más que suficiente para tener un _buen_ sueño. Sin embargo, en el fondo Kenshin no quería eso, soñar de nuevo con Kaoru sólo lo llevaría a ansiarla más y eso no era en ningún sentido sano… o seguro. Para ninguno de los dos.

Kaoru merecía ser respetada por la gente, y de por sí ya se hablaba de ella por aceptar a un Rurōni, a un peleador callejero, a un ladronzuelo, a una doctora con un mal pasado en su casa; y por si eso fuese poco, el espectáculo de Enishi sobre el dōjō y sobre Tokio en general.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

Pensar en su ex cuñado sólo le daba malos sentimientos a Kenshin; no sólo porque no habían terminado en el mejor de los acuerdos, sino porque en parte aún estaba algo preocupado por el chico. Enishi había sufrido mucho desde la muerte de su hermana y… cuñado; solo y con un gran hueco en su alma Enishi se mezcló con la basura de China y no conforme con eso, cometió crímenes pensando que eso lo haría acreedor a la sonrisa de Tomoe.

Pero Tomoe misma se lo dijo, dejó de sonreír para Enishi hace tiempo.

Kenshin ya no sentía remordimiento o tristeza al recordar a Tomoe desde aquella visión que tuvo de ella mientras estuvo en Rakuninmura; ella lo había perdonado y dándole una última visita adjunta a una encantadora sonrisa, Tomoe lo dejó libre de toda atadura para ser feliz junto a sus amigos y Kaoru.

Recordarla a ella era recordar sus mejores momentos mientras vivó el infierno del _Bakumatsu*_ ; mientras dejaba poco a poco que el _Battōsai_ dentro de él tomase posesión de su espíritu, Yukishiro Tomoe fue su alianza con su propia humanidad, y eso Kenshin jamás podría negarlo u olvidarlo.

Sin embargo, Kamiya Kaoru fue su puente final a la estabilidad y a su propia paz. Cuando terminaron sus servicios, Kenshin decidió dejar la espada que asesina para tomar la espada que protege sin derramar sangre.

Y mientras Tomoe lo hacía reflexionar sobre quién era, sobre quién quería hacer o a dónde quería llegar; Kaoru lo hacía probar el mundo, las locuras de un país donde la tristeza o el _sentido común_ se podían al diablo.

Kaoru era la funda perfecta de su atormentada alma.

Porque nadie en sus 5 sentidos (tal vez, ni siquiera Tomoe) aceptaría plenamente a un vagabundo cuyo pasado es siniestro y peligroso para quienes estén a su alrededor.

Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás Tomoe le hubiese dejado irse de su casa cuando estuviese listo para empezar a vagar de nuevo; pero Kaoru fue por él hasta Kyoto (enfrentándose valientemente a adversarios mortalmente peligrosos) y le demostró que él podía tener un hogar a donde regresar sin sangrar por conseguirlo.

Jamás podría olvidar aquellas palabras:

 _»Bienvenido a casa, Kenshin_.

El corazón de Kenshin saltó al recordar la mirada de Kaoru y su mano extendida hacia él. Ella lo amaba sin reservas y sin necesidad de atarlo o encadenarlo a presiones.

Kaoru era una chica especial en todos los sentidos y lo malo era que ella no lo sabía.

Cuando Enishi había fingido matar a Kaoru, el dōjō entero se oscureció por su ausencia. Sanosuke estuvo a un centímetro de ir a matar o morir en la búsqueda de la venganza contra Enishi; haciendo que el círculo vicioso que originó la ira de Enishi, se hiciera descomunalmente más grave. Kenshin debía admitir que el golpe que le dio Sanosuke en Rakuninmura aún le dolía. Yahiko por otro lado había sentido tanta impotencia por la _falta de presencia_ de su maestra que no le importó ponerse en plena línea de fuego con tal de proteger Tokio de un adversario superior a él en tamaño y fuerza: _Kujiranami Hyōgo*_ , un duro adversario sin dudas; pero Yahiko lo enfrentó como un fiero, y de no ser por sus limitaciones como aprendiz o por ser aún un niño inexperto en el campo de la batalla, habría vencido sin problemas. De eso Kenshin estaba completamente seguro.

Nada más había enorgullecido a Kenshin en aquel momento que ver a un chico como Yahiko en acción, porque el chico demostraba firmeza y convicción a la hora de pelear por sus ideales, y sin necesidad de derramar sangre con la espada. Cosa que él sabía, también lo hacía por Kaoru, para propagar las enseñanzas del _Kamiya Kasshin_ en memoria de su maestra. Dispuesto a morir por ellas también.

Y él, por otro lado, al sentir que había perdido a Kaoru para siempre… simplemente dejó de pelear.

El peso de sus crímenes sobre su espíritu finalmente le había cobrado la factura por ser feliz: una nueva víctima para el asesino _Battōsai_.

Una tan inocente como Tomoe y tan valiosa para él… quizás aún más que su antigua esposa. Conoció a Tomoe por poco tiempo y se casaron creyendo (al menos por su parte) que la guerra los había olvidado, pero no pasó mucho antes de que la sangre llegase a las manos del fiero Battōsai de nuevo. Haciéndolo pelear sí o sí.

Por otro lado, Kaoru le daba la seguridad de que nada malo pasaría y de que ella siempre estaría a salvo con el poder de la espada que su padre le dejó al fallecer; pero Kenshin sabía muy bien la cruda realidad tras esa fantasía, el no matar para un espadachín era una desventaja clara contra un asesino sediento de venganza, y Enishi se lo hizo saber tanto a Kaoru como a Kenshin al tejer la trampa perfecta.

Kenshin no pudo tocar a _Kaoru_ (o a la réplica de ella), no pudo siquiera abrazarla y pedirle perdón como hizo con Tomoe. Kaoru, quien más había sido la persona que más había dado por él y quien lo había seguido hasta el infierno en el que seguramente Kyoto iba a convertirse, sin importarle su propia vida… había sido abandonada por él. El olor de la sangre cubriendo ese cuerpo aún era un martirio para Kenshin, porque él realmente creyó que Kaoru había muerto.

Al igual que Tomoe, pagando por crímenes que no le correspondía pagar.

Gracias a dios, y a Tomoe, Enishi no mató a Kaoru.

Pero a final de cuentas el peso de la verdad era igual de pesada que siempre; él no pudo protegerla. Enishi secuestró a Kaoru y le dejó una muñeca ensangrentada en frente de sus narices. Y él tan crédulo como un chiquillo creyó en la mentira y se dejó llevar por el abismo que lo esperaba desde su primer asesinato en el Bakumatsu.

Aquellos días fueron como caer por un pozo sin fondo y oscuro, y lejos de sentirse mejor, el pensar en Kaoru era aún peor, siquiera recordar su nombre era como sostener carbón en llamas con sus propias manos, o quizá algo más caliente; sus sonrisas eran dagas para su corazón y el recuerdo de su voz pronunciando su nombre era como beber sangre hirviendo. Por lo que simplemente dejó de pensar y comenzar a creer que ya no tenía nada más que hacer que esperar la muerte en Rakuninmura al lado de un centenar de infelices.

Entonces como un ángel, Tomoe lo guio de nuevo por el camino correcto: al lado de Kaoru.

Kenshin siempre estaría en deuda con Tomoe por haberlo salvado no una, sino dos veces; y también con Akira Kiyosato, por haberle permitido conocer a esa mujer tan apacible, y siempre le pediría perdón a ese pobre hombre por haberlos separado cuando merecían estar juntos.

Pero ahora ya lo estaban en un plano muy lejano en el que ninguna arma mortal podría separarlos jamás; justo como ahora él deseaba pertenecer al lado de Kaoru.

De su joven dama.

La mano de Kenshin se extendió al techo donde por un segundo visualizó un pétalo de jazmín bajando lentamente hacia su dirección. Pero al atraparlo y posteriormente abrir su mano, Kenshin no vio ningún pétalo, sólo su piel bajo la oscuridad de la noche.

Bajó la mano y la puso sobre su pecho. Ese sentimiento, que se engrandeció cuando Kaoru le dijo que deseaba estar a su lado, estaba luchando por salir y eso asustaba un poco a Kenshin. No deseaba que Kaoru sufriera más por el pasado que aún cargaba consigo. Aunque las cadenas de la muerte se hayan cortado y finalmente encontrase su redención, Kaoru aún estaba expuesta por enemigos suyos que aún vagaban por Japón.

Y nada más aterraba a Kenshin que no poder enfrentarlos debido al estado actual de su cuerpo.

Megumi ya se lo había advertido: no más peleas.

Sólo 4 años más y el estilo Hiten Mitsurugi Ryū no le serviría de nada.

Pero estaba bien, ambos lo estarían porque eso era algo de lo que Kenshin se encargaría. Aunque su cuerpo no respondiese, su alma lo haría responder de una forma u otra contra toda probabilidad médica. Y daba gracias a Akira Kiyosato (de nuevo) por haberle enseñado esa importante lección: cuando se trata de la persona que más amas, la física y la lógica podría irse al cuerno.

Confiado en eso, Kenshin se descubrió y salió de su habitación… iría a verla, sólo para asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

― **Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

 _Definiciones:_

1.- **Shoji:** Puertas corredizas japonesas.

2.- **Rurōni:** Vagabundo.

3.- **Hitokiri:** Asesino.

4.- **Rakuninmura:** El barrio de los parias.

5.- **Bakumatsu:** se denomina a los sucesos que comprenden los últimos años del periodo Edo de la historia de Japón, cuando el shogunato Tokugawa llegaba a su fin.

6.- **Kujiranami Hyōgo:** (O también llamado: _Boca de_ Ballena) Enemigo de Kenshin que se alió con Enishi para su venganza contra el pelirrojo; uno de sus brazos fue amputado por _Battōsai_ en una pelea en la que él lo dejo vivo; su aparición solo es en el manga. Es un tipo enorme pero muy cortés con las mujeres.

* * *

Dios, pero qué lentos XD. *Arrancándose mechones de cabello*.

Sí, sí, queridos/as amigos/as.

¿Cómo ven esto?

Le doy a Kaoru la oportunidad de que Kenshin la mire bien maquilladita, perfumadita y con los ánimos suficientes como para _hacerlo duro contra el muro_ y resulta que no pasó nada XDDDDD ¡Dios! ¡Voy a enloquecer yo también!

Les doy una noche en vela para que se vean, para que descubran el bello arte del amor bajo las estrellas ¡y resulta que sólo quieren dormir o reflexionar sobre sus vidas! ¡Un minuto por favor! Voy por mis aspirinas XDDDD

Uhhh, tendré que aumentar la presión, y ya sé cómo hacerlo *ChanChanChaaaaannnn*. Muajájájá.

Ustedes sólo observen.

Ahora a contestar sus sensualones reviews:

 **Guest:** Bueno, querido(a) lector(a), creo que la mayoría de tus respuestas han sido mostradas aquí en este capítuno, ¿no? ;) sinceramente el asunto del _Encapuchado_ voy a tener que revelarlo en otro fic, por lo que lamento tenerte con la duda. Y no te preocupes, no me molestan las preguntas XD espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, y gracias por comentar.

 **EunHye-09:** Me cuesta muchos sostenerlo (ustedes me inducen a rebelarlo) la identidad del _Encapuchado_ va a estar oculta hasta uno de estos fics XD, sinceramente no quiero (voy a) revelarlo hasta entonces, pero, ¡las apuestas siguen abiertas hasta entonces! XD. Y como puedes ver, _Battōsai_ se me resiste al igual que esos dos torpes (Kenshin y Kaoru), pero como dije antes, si el plan anterior fracasó, digamos que tengo más ases bajo la manga. Además de que éstos dos ya no pueden sostener más la ansiedad XDDD.

Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por comentar.

 **Aoi97:** ¡Y las apuestas siguen a Enishi hasta el final de los tiempos! XDDD Ya veremos en qué acaba esto XD, por cierto, gracias por el halago, ese tipo de comentarios hacen que cualquier autor se sonroje ¿sabes? XD. Megumi es increíblemente descarada y a veces, creo que es la más loca de todas, pero yo también la aprecio mucho y me muero por presentarles el fic que estoy haciendo de ella y Sano. Al igual que Aoshi y Misao. Pero todo a su tiempo, espero puedan perdonarme por hacerlas esperar tanto.

¡Hago lo que puedo! ¡Kenshin y Kaoru se me resisten como puedes ver! ¡Pero yo tampoco me rindo! XDDDDD

Gracias por comentar y ya nos leeremos.

 **Pajaritoazul:** Mi querida Azul, gracias por comentar y por seguirme, eres genial ;) jejeje Enishi encabeza las apuestas, eso me agrada, me muero por revelar la identidad de ese personaje que ha causado tanto ruido sólo por una sola aparición XD ¡pero no puedo! Aunque debo admitir que es impresionante la curiosidad que ha causado. Sin embargo, todo a su tiempo. Jajaja por otro lado, yo también me reí al imaginar a Kenshin siendo sorprendido por Kaoru, pero no lo puse porque no creí que fuese el momento ya que creo que es mejor presentar _ese_ tipo de escenas cuando nadie las espera XD ¿o sí? XD.

Y al igual que tú, yo también muero por desvelar el fic de Megumi y Sanosuke, los amo a ambos además de que creo que… ahí sí hay muuucho fuego XD.

¡Qué estés bien, ya nos leeremos! :)

 **Alice Himura:** Jajajajaja, _pusilánimes_ jajajaja, eso es nuevo, tengo que recordar eso por siempre XD. Me hiciste reír. Gracias por comentar y por agradecerle a mí desalmada musa por hacerme escribir. Cómo pudiste ver, Kenshin y Kaoru se resisten a dar el paso que todos anhelamos ver, pero ya lo he tomado personal, voy a hacerlos pagar por su osadía XD. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y gracias, de nuevo, por comentar.

P.D: sí, qué boba fue al elegir la ventana al hombro de Kenshin XD. Sé que ninguna de nosotras perdería la oportunidad de usarlo a él de almohada ¿verdad? XD.

 **Serena tsukino chiba:** Oh sí, que se preparen porque voy a esforzarme más en aumentar la presión en estos dos. Les dolerá pero creo que ya es necesario. XDDD Gracias por comentar XD.

 **Lica:** Jejejeje, ¡y las apuestas siguen con Enishi! Wow, esto se está formando en una apuesta muy reñida XD. Jejeje ese Yahiko, todo un caso ¿cierto? Pero lo amamos XD. Megumi y Sano tienen su historia, y creo que ya lo he dejado bien claro, ahora sólo falta desenvolverlo en su fic. Cuando termine este, claro.

Jajaja también creo que tantos misterios harán que Kenshin no pueda dormir a gusto. Nada más hay que ver cómo estuvo a punto de delatarse con Kaoru XD.

Ese Hiko tiene pensamientos dignos de un maestro, ¿a qué sí? Jajaja. Por eso creo que Kaoru puede entenderlo un poco en ese aspecto, quizá porque en el fondo, Yahiko y Kenshin se parecen un poco (claro, si tuviésemos que hablar del Kenshin de 11 años XD).

¡Yo también quiero verlos avanzar pero no quieren, se resisten! Uhhh, comienzo a perder mi cabeza nada más de verlos esquivar todas mis trampas XD. No durarán mucho. Eso lo prometo XD. Gracias por comentar, nos leeremos luego.

 **Dayenendc:** ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Saludos desde México! ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que recibo un comentario como el tuyo. Creo que _Lica_ también es de Brasil pero jejeje, eso no lo descubrí hasta que vi su perfil ya que su dominio en español es muy bueno. Pero en este caso sinceramente no sabía si usar el _Traductor de Google_ para hacerte una contestación o no. Sin embargo confió en que puedes leerme sin problemas. Yo pude leer tu comentario a la perfección, tu manejo del español es bueno y entendible, por lo que no me queda más que decir: gracias por visitarme. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Hasta pronto.

¡Y con esto termino mi participación aquí! (por el momento…).

Sus comentarios son mi principal fuente de inspiración para seguir escribiendo, ¡las amo! ¡Y gracias por acompañarme en esta saga!

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

 **JA NE! :)**


	6. El Ataque al Akabeko

**•**

* * *

― _ **K**_ _enshin…_

 _¿Qué era eso que se oía a lo lejos?_

― _Kenshin…_

 _¡Ahí estaba otra vez!_

― _Por favor… desátame…_

 _¿Qué?_

 _No había luz, todo estaba oscuro, ¿quién era esa persona?_

 _Era la voz de una mujer, la voz de alguien cansada y asustada. Sintió sus propias piernas moverse lentamente, arrastrando las plantas de sus desnudos pies. Sus manos pesaban y bajo su mano derecha poseía su fiel Sakabatō. Se sentía sin energía y sin aire, como si hubiese librado una fiera batalla contra un peligroso enemigo._

 _Ni siquiera Enishi, con sus poderosos movimientos, le había hecho sentir tan agotado._

― _¡Rápido!_

 _Enishi… el ataque de Enishi…_

 _¡Kaoru!_

 _La luz se rebeló ante él, aunque borrosa su visión, pudo verla._

 _Kaoru estaba atada en un árbol, con las manos alzadas arriba de su cabeza y sus piernas amarradas igual. Con sogas que le cortaban ya que tanto piernas como manos sangraban. Y ella parecía aliviada al verlo._

 _Lo peor de todo no fue eso, sino que algo en su interior despertó, algo que amó esa visión de Kaoru completamente dominada y sin ninguna posibilidad de moverse. Su rostro no demostraba miedo o consternación, de hecho, ahora mostraba una divertida sonrisa. Una que se vio fantástica sobre su juvenil rostro femenino._

― _¿Te gusta lo que ves, cierto? ―le preguntó de pronto._

― _Sí…_

 _Y no fue tanto por el hecho de que Kaoru esté atada, sino por el hecho de que vestía únicamente una pequeña y delgada yukata blanca que apenas cubría parte de sus piernas y transparentaba toda su piel, absolutamente toda, su pálida piel, sus rosados pezones y su entrepierna. Ambas llamándolo a acercarse y a tocar ese paraíso prohibido. ¿Por qué sentía que no debía tocar o degustar de él? Ella no podría defenderse aunque así lo quisiera, aunque no parecía muy dispuesta a detenerlo._

 _Kaoru rio._

― _¿Me quieres? ―preguntó burlona, y sugerente. Kenshin sintió su cabeza moverse afirmativamente―. ¿Me amas?_

― _Sí…_

― _Me deseas ―afirmó ella por él. Y Kenshin no se sintió tentado de contradecirla―. Pues no te tortures más, y tócame. Bésame, ámame… deséame mucho más._

 _Claro que lo haría._

 _¿Qué diablos era eso que lo detenía?_

 _Miró molesto hacia abajo y vio su katana. Ésta pesaba mucho._

Es un estorbo.

 _¡No, no lo es!_

 _Su mano se negó a soltar su Sakabatō. Y con fuerzo, al fin pudo moverse y posteriormente también a caminar._

 _Le importó poco que sus pies apenas tuviesen la fuerza de soportar su peso, y de hecho, a pesar de sentir sus manos tan imposibles de cargar, pudo levantar la mano libre al rostro de… Kaoru…_

 _Su mano cayó de nuevo._

 _No…_

 _No…_

― _¿Qué te está ocurriendo? ―le cuestionó está vez… Tomoe._

 _¿Dónde diablos estaba Kaoru?_

 _¿Y qué hacía Tomoe ahí?_

 _Ella vestía su típico kimono y su no llevaba la prenda que, después de su muerte, él había usado en su cuello como un símbolo de su compromiso latente hacia su primera esposa._

 _No había árbol, ni una Kaoru que él pudiese tocar._

 _Tomoe le miraba fijamente. Pero no parecía asustada, de hecho, parecía preocupada._

― _Kenshin… ¿por qué_ Battōsai _ha despertado de nuevo en tu interior?_

 _Kenshin bajó la mirada hasta las manos de Tomoe, las que sostenían un espejo, y con un hueco en el estímago vio el reflejo en él._

 _Entonces sintió cómo un rayo le cayó encima cuando se percató de la clara imagen._

 _10 años más joven, con el cabello alborotado y sin la cicatriz en cruz en su mejilla. Battōsai el destajador ya hacia mirándolo furioso al otro lado del espejo. Su mirada fría y su gesto impasible; la cara manchada de sangre y sudor.  
_

― _Kenshin… ―alzó la vista de regreso a To… no, no era Tomoe._

 _Ahora era Kaoru quién lo miraba de vuelta… pero esos no eran los ojos de su Kaoru. Eran ojos amarillos, los ojos de un asesino sin corazón, y su mejilla estaba marcada con la cicatriz en forma de equis que Enishi le había implantado a esa muñeca que por mucho tiempo lo dejó sin vida a él, ésta sangraba mucho, pero aun así Kaoru no dejaba de sonreír cómo sólo ella solía hacerlo._

 _―¿Matarías de nuevo… por mí?_

¿Qué estás haciendo?

¡Despierta!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **VI**

 _El Ataque al Akabeko_

Kaoru se despertó con humor demasiado volátil para todos. Incluso para Kenshin, quien amaneció con un aparente gesto en la cara de no tener ánimos para aguantar los _berrinches_ de nadie, sobre todo los de Kaoru. En realidad, ambos se evitaban.

Todo a tal punto que ni siquiera se dieron los buenos días al encontrarse en la cocina.

Como cada lunes, Yahiko había llegado a desayunar y los vio a ambos con mucha extrañeza. El ambiente era demasiado pesado y no tuvo que observar demasiado como para ver que ambos adultos eran la causa de esa aura tan cargada de tensión, por lo que se apresuró a comer y se dispuso a escapar lo más rápido que pudiese. Después de todo, él tenía sus propios problemas.

―Ehm… ya me voy al Akabeko. ¡Gracias por la comida, Kenshin! ¡Adiós, fea!

Una venita se marcó en la sien derecha de Kaoru. Apretó los palillos y refunfuñó aún más molesta.

―Algún día se la regresaré ―juró levantándose de la mesa también―, gracias por la comida.

Y finalmente se había terminado ese incómodo momento.

Kenshin se dispuso a lavar la ropa, Kaoru a alistarse para irse al Dōjō Maekawa para ganar dinero y cuando salió, lo hizo de forma normal: despidiéndose de Kenshin prometiendo regresar pronto. Kenshin mientras barría la entrada del dōjō le dijo lo usual: que tuviese un buen día y que regresase pronto. Todo con un semblante demasiado serio.

Ni uno de los dos sabía a qué se debía el humor del otro, pero no es como si quisieran detenerse a preguntar teniendo sus propios conflictos mentales.

Kenshin temía que tal vez Kaoru usara más fuerza al golpearlo con su bokken. Y que eso desatase algo en él que… no pudiese controlar. Algo no estaba bien en su cabeza y se sentía inseguro de ello.

Por su lado, Kaoru temía que Kenshin se fuese del dōjō y jamás regresase por sus arrebatos de furia en conjunto de su incapacidad de seducirlo. Había pensado mucho en ello y había llegado a la conclusión que quizá, Kenshin era el que estaba cansado de que ella diese el paso que él necesitaba para continuar en la relación que ambos tenían. Y pensar en eso durante la mañana en el desayuno le dio dolores de cabeza ya que esos pensamientos la llevaron a infinidad de insultos contra ella misma y contra el espadachín.

Así que por el bien de ambos, Kenshin y Kaoru, dejaron por la paz de la morada que el otro desapareciera de su visión por un rato. Habría tiempo de explicaciones y preguntas después.

…

Muy en el fondo, a pesar de su mala noche y mañana, Kaoru sabía que no había dormido bien sólo por ella misma o por su situación de _mujer poco femenina_. Se sentía cansada y frustrada por no ser una mujer que deleitase a los hombres con su presencia como cualquier otra a su edad; pero su frustración también se presentaba constantemente porque Kenshin tampoco se mostraba muy interesado en interactuar con ella _un poco más_. De hecho parecía el día de hoy Kenshin estaba demasiado sensible y poco dispuesto a escuchar sus quejas acerca de su poca atención hacia ella.

Caminaba en silencio por el gentío de la mañana y pensaba en el cómo diablos iba a hacer para que Kenshin dejase de verla como a una niña: y aparecérsele con maquillaje y seductores movimientos por el momento estaba descartado, no quería dar una impresión equivocada así que necesitaba encontrar algo un poco más _sutil_ que diera _pistas,_ más no todo el cuadro de lo que deseaba. Además de que tenía que tomar en cuenta que estaba hablando de Kenshin, y él era demasiado listo como para ser engañado con facilidad.

«Él me ve como una niña» y esa revelación fue como un estimulante perfecto para dar sus clases sin problemas. Bien podría aprovecharse de su condición de _santa infante_ para poder atraparlo.

Y después de una tarde espectacular, haciéndoles ver a los alumnos del Dōjō Maekawa que ella estaba peleando en serio y no había decaído por su temporada vacacional. Uno que otro salió del campo sobándose alguna parte del cuerpo.

¡Perfecto!

El que Kenshin la viese como una _chica inocente_ podría ayudarle a Kaoru (o eso pensaba ella), ya que si él no dejaba de verla como una _niña_ aún entonces no se percataría de sus intenciones de seducirlo y más aún, era poco probable que le preguntase directamente: _"Kaoru, ¿intentas algo conmigo?"_.

Había encontrado la clave, y su buen humor empapó a todo el Dōjō Maekawa donde algunos chicos le sonrieron más de lo que deberían (a opinión de Kaoru) aún después de machacar a un par de ellos. Pero no le importó, simplemente terminó su jornada y se marchó al Akabeko para hablar con Tae.

Seguramente el restaurante ya estaba en funcionamiento y Tae, Tsubame y Yahiko han de tener mucho trabajo, por lo que acordaría una hora en especial con la dueña del Akabeko para hablar entre mujeres mañana, partiría al dōjō y cuando terminase de bañarse, al final, haría una escandalosa carta para Misao esa noche después de la cena. Megumi por poco la había echado de cabeza (y arruinado sus planes) con Kenshin y eso era por culpa de la ninja y su boca incontrolable, por lo que no tendría ninguna conmiseración con Misao a la hora de empezar a escribir.

Apretó los puños sobre su bokken y se dispuso a ir al Akabeko; y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, pudo ver que afuera del restaurante habían carruajes y policías por doquier. Eso la hizo apresurar el paso alejando todos sus planes de pronto y haciéndola hiperventilar.

Lo que la esperó adentro del Akabeko era algo que Kaoru ya se había imaginado; todo estaba en conmoción; de hecho, la policía estaba tomando notas de algunos clientes mientras otros uniformados verificaban sepa Dios qué con Tae.

El Akabeko estaba hecho un desastre. ¿Qué clase de tornado había pasado ahí?

―Oh Dios, Tae ―habló Kaoru acercándose al policía y Tae. Cuando el uniformado dejó a la chica, Kaoru se acercó―. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Dónde están Yahiko y Tsubame? ¿Estás herida?

―Kaoru… ―intentaba hablar entre tanta pregunta que Kaoru hacía, hasta que tuvo que gritar―: ¡Kaoru!

―¿Qué? ―detuvo su chequeó para mirar la cara a la propietaria del restaurante.

―Te contaré todo cuando se vaya la policía con esos hombres.

―¿Esos? ―Kaoru no vio a nadie además de los policías.

―Sí ―suspiró desanimada―. Desde que Sanosuke se tuvo que ir de Japón, y desde que Kenshin y tú ya no pasan mucho tiempo por aquí… pues… resulta que ya es muy común que matones como los que acaban de hacer este desastre en el Akabeko no dejen de llegar.

―Oh Tae, ¿por qué no nos lo dijiste? Sabes que Kenshin y yo…

―No quiero causarle más problemas a Kenshin ―dijo Tae sentándose en una de las sillas en buen estado. Kaoru se sentó a su lado―. Sé que su cuerpo no está en condiciones de seguir luchando y realmente creo que ya ha hecho demasiado por mí.

―Bien, pero sabes que yo…

―Si algo te pasara, estoy segura que Kenshin no podría soportarlo; te quiere demasiado, Kaoru.

Y a Kaoru le agradó escuchar eso; pero el desastre del Akabeko era asunto serio, desde que Enishi acabó con el Akabeko anterior, a Tae y su familia les había costado levantar de nuevo el restaurante y más aún darle el mismo estatus que antes. Los clientes se habían enterado (por chismes) el por qué de la destrucción del viejo Akabeko: los antiguos rivales de Hitokiri Battōsai. Y por miedo a los enemigos de Kenshin, no solían ser demasiados los clientes desde la apertura del nuevo restaurante, pero poco a poco, la gente iba tomando confianza (nada pasaba realmente) y lentamente regresaron al Akabeko como siempre.

Tae se había esforzado demasiado en hacer del Akabeko lo que ahora era. Y no solo ella, sino también Yahiko y Tsubame. Los tres juntos habían hecho que el Akabeko funcionase como en antaño.

―Entonces déjanos apoyarte con los gastos del Akabeko ―sugirió Kaoru tratando de ayudar a su amiga, y es que Tae era una de sus mejores amigas y no podría abandonarla.

Pero cuando iba a tomar el dinero que había en su hakama azul, Tae la detuvo con su cálida y húmeda mano.

―No, guarda tu dinero para ti y Kenshin. Sé que lo necesitan, Kaoru, por favor no es necesario que te preocupes por mí; al igual que tú soy adulta y sé salir de mis problemas sola. No te preocupes tanto. ―Sonrió amable pero Kaoru aunque quiso insistir, no quiso provocarle más malestares a Tae.

―¿Pero dónde están Tsubame y Yahiko? ―preguntó Kaoru; era claro que Yahiko ya estaba al nivel de un gran estudiante del arte Kasshin, pero aún le faltaba mucho y sin embargo, a Kaoru le parecía raro no verlo cerca haciendo alboroto.

Tae suspiró de nuevo.

―Ayer por la noche Tsubame estuvo vomitando, esta mañana me dijo que estaba bien, pero hace dos horas por poco se desmaya; Yahiko se ofreció a llevarla a su casa, ya sabes, la que era antes de Sano. Les dije que se tomaran el día libre y le pedí a Yahiko que no la dejase sola, por si acaso.

―Pobre Tsubame ―se lamentó Kaoru―. ¿Pero por qué le está pasando eso? Está así desde antes que nos fuéramos de Kyoto.

Tae alzó los hombros preocupada.

―No lo sé.

Pero independientemente de las causas, Kaoru no podía encontrar otra explicación por la cual su pupilo no estuviese cerca, Yahiko jamás se reusaría a mantenerse al lado de Tsubame; o de alguna otra mujer que necesitase de su ayuda. Ella misma incluida. Y es que eso era algo realmente tierno de parte de su pequeño discípulo, aunque le fastidiase que alguien hablase de lo mucho que Kaoru se enorgullecía de Yahiko para que luego sea él quien la molestase con eso.

A final de cuentas; Kaoru se sintió orgullosa por Yahiko, y muy mal por Tae. Su amiga había estado pasando por momentos muy difíciles desde que Sano se fue, ya que por donde uno quiera verlo, Sanosuke era como el guardián del Akabeko cuando aún vivía en Tokio. No pagaba su comida, pero realmente era de ayuda cuando algún cliente o un grupo de matones querían hacer de las suyas.

Si le preguntaban a Kaoru, era una pena que Sano se haya ido.

―¿Y no puedes pagarle a alguien para que pueda hacer de guardia para el Akabeko? ―opinó Kaoru tratando de pensar en opciones.

Y ya que al parecer, tener al gran _Zanza_ como vigilante parecía ser una gran idea para evitar conflictos con buscapleitos dentro del restaurante, ¿por qué no contratar a uno o varios hombres que pudieran hacerlo en lugar de Sanosuke aunque se les tuviese que pagar?

―No me gustaría ―dijo Tae―, no todos son como Sano. No sabría si al final se harán en contra mía.

 _Cierto._

―Entonces… mmm… ―por más que Kaoru trató de encontrar una mejor idea, estaba seca de ellas; había exprimido mucho su cerebro la noche anterior y aún estaba cansada. Eso y agregando que acaba de entrenar a más de 14 alumnos en el Dōjō Maekawa.

―Cálmate, Kaoru ―le pidió Tae viéndola fijamente―. No quiero que te angusties por mí; podré arreglármelas.

Kaoru la miró indecisa.

―Ahora ve a casa, creo que necesitas descansar ―le tocó el hombro delicadamente, como si una mariposa se hubiese posado sobre ella y no una mano.

Kaoru se lo pensó mucho, Tae estaba pasando por un muy mal momento, el Akabeko tenía algunos huecos en el suelo además de que varias mesas habían sido destruidas para quién sabe qué objetivo, ¡y ni qué hablar de la vajilla! Pedazos y pedazos de cerámica por todos lados. No entendía cómo tantos problemas podían afectar de ese modo a Tae apenas un día después de su reincorporación al restaurante. Sentía tanta impotencia. Y es que aunque Kaoru lo quisiera, no podría ayudar lo suficiente económicamente como para reparar siquiera la mitad de lo perdido. No ganaba mucho, y más desde que algunos alumnos habían dejado de practicar kendo desde lo que ocurrió con Enishi.

Vaya, ahora que lo pensaba, Kaoru pensó que a pesar de que haya pasado un año, la venganza de Enishi aún estaba fresca sobre los afectados.

Suspiró y se sintió adolorida de las sienes. Mañana se preocuparía, después de todo, en el dōjō no tendría clases ese día puesto que se encontraba cerca el día de Tanabata y muchos alumnos estaban en diferentes cargos para hacer el festival; y Kaoru podría visitar a Tae muy temprano. Mientras tanto, revisaría cuánto dinero tenían ahorrado y lo hablaría con Ken…

―Por cierto, Kaoru; no le digas a Kenshin que pasó esto ―la interrumpió Tae con seriedad.

¿Acaso leía la mente?

―No me gustaría preocuparlo a él también. Además, sé que se sentiría culpable por lo que ocurrió el año pasado y… no creo que sea buena idea decirle esto ―dijo preocupada―, ¿podrías hacerme este favor? No le digas nada.

Es verdad, Kenshin aún estaba un tanto afectado por lo que Enishi le había hecho a Tae. No solo porque la había dejado sin el patrimonio de su familia por un asunto en el que ella no tenía nada que ver, sino porque la había herido sentimentalmente al quitarle el sitio que Tae amaba profundamente. Nada más había que verla atendiendo a los clientes para darse cuenta que ella amaba su empleo más que nada y perder el Akabeko de ese modo, fue realmente duro para ella.

―Muy bien ―dijo resignada; Kaoru tampoco quería que Kenshin tuviese más peso encima―. Pero al menos déjame a mí ayudarte con algo.

Tae suspiró antes de levantarse. Se fue por unos minutos y después regresó con una escoba y una sonrisa.

―Podrías ayudarme a barrer.

…

Todo lo que había hecho en la mañana… todo había sido hecho con una terrible sensación de que había hecho algo malo. Y no estaba del todo equivocado.

Y ahora estaba asustado. Muy contadas veces se sentía así, y hoy era uno de esas veces.

Kenshin no lograba entender.

Después de que decidió ir a ver a Kaoru a mitades de la noche, ni siquiera pudo siquiera abrir el shoji cuando llegó hasta ella. Las sienes comenzaron a punzarle, quizás estaba cansado por tantas noches en vela. Y en realidad, lo creyó así puesto que no esperó a regresar a su cuarto, su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo; se sentó bajo el porche afuera de la habitación de Kaoru y se concentró únicamente en escuchar sus ronquidos como un método para no ir a dormir con ella dentro de su futón.

Para que a la mañana siguiente Kaoru le marcase la cara con su mano por _pervertido._

Después de que se sentó, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, Kenshin se durmió, y entonces soñó algo que le hizo dar un brinco algunas horas después.

Y la alarma no sonó dentro de Kenshin sólo por el hecho de que había soñado algo que lo despertó de sobresalto, sino que al despertar, se encontró a sí mismo justamente dentro de la habitación de Kaoru, ella dormía y él tenía su Sakabatō desenfundada, la empuñaba con tanta fuerza que su mano temblaba y cuando aflojó el agarre, le dolió como si hubiese estado en esa posición desde hace horas; su corazón pareció caer en un profundo abismo.

El simple pensamiento de que iba a hacer algo terrible lo asaltó haciéndolo correr afuera (con toda la habilidad de un asesino de las sombras, para evitar despertar a Kaoru).

Salió tan rápido que dejó el shoji abierto.

No recordaba ese sueño, pero estaba seguro que no era nada bueno. La sensación de miedo no abandonó su ser en todo el transcurso del día.

Se lavó la cara mucho antes de que amaneciera, el agua fría le ayudó un poco a calmarse, y aun chorreando y temblando cerró el shoji de la habitación de Kaoru con cuidado para no despertarla aún consternado por encontrarse dentro de su habitación sin darse cuenta de en qué momento entró (y con su Sakabatō desenfundada) y se marchó a bañarse con el agua más fría que pudo conseguir del pozo.

Después se apresuró a hacer algo del desayuno.

Tomar el cuchillo le causó escalofríos, le afectaron tanto, que no le costó ir a su alcoba y dejar su Sakabatō en una esquina para regresar a la cocina y preparar el té.

Y aún ahora esa sensación no pasaba. Aunque era mucho menos que en la mañana, debía admitir que aún se sentía un poco trastornado.

Kenshin dobló uno de sus hakamas blancos cuidadosamente sobre una canasta; después de todo ese era nuevo y no quería maltratarlo o desgastarlo. Sus manos temblaban.

Pero después trató de enfocarse en el recuerdo que le traía esa ropa; Kaoru había insistido en que si dejaría de ser un vagabundo, bien podría dejar de vestirse como uno.

Kaoru se empeñó en comprarle _hakamas*, tabis*, zoris*_ (sólo fue un par y eso para Kenshin fue demasiado _), haoris*,_ y _haoris*,_ e incluso un una _yukata*_ de color azul oscuro para dormir.

Aunque ahora toda su ropa era nueva y olía como tal; y al sacudirla, Kenshin pudo convencerse otra vez de que se sentía como en casa, y no debía hacer nada para perturbarla.

Sentir el aire de la tarde desordenando su cabello, el cual soltó porque mero gusto, era un completo deleite a esa hora de la tarde. Y ahora, un tranquilizante natural para convencerse de que no debía temer. Qué debía mantener la calma.

Se apartó un mechón de la cara y se dispuso a tomar un pequeño descanso (al fin, quitándose del sol) bajo el porche. Cuando alzó la cabeza hacia arriba, notó que se le había hecho tarde para hacer la comida, pero lo que preocupó un poco a Kenshin fue Kaoru no había llegado aún.

Pero no debía alarmarse, Kaoru había demostrado un centenar de veces que podía defenderse, que podía ser una mujer fuerte e imparable.

 _»¡Maldición! Es verdad: Battōsai, con ese carácter que tiene… me pregunto si habrá mujer en el mundo que pueda tirarle bien de la correa_ ―había escuchado en una ocasión hablar a unos colegas Ishin Shishi que habían decidido tomar la decisión de casarse una vez que los disturbios acabasen.

Y ocasionalmente, ellos habían decidido hablar de él a sus espaldas (de nuevo) sin tomar en consideración que _Battōsai_ solía escucharlos hablar en muy contadas ocasiones.

 _Una mujer que pueda tirar de su correa_.

Kenshin por un segundo sonrió recordando aquella vez en la que Megumi-dono le había puesto una correa para perro para impedirle ir a Kyoto para combatir contra Shishio Makoto.

Curiosamente Kenshin jamás recordó esa conversación cuando estuvo con Tomoe, bien porque realmente no deseaba recordar haber sido parte de los Ishin Shishi; pero en el fondo, en aquel momento le hizo gracia esa duda sobre él por una hora (aunque tal vez debió haberlo ofendido, pero no fue así). Después, se decidió por olvidarlo, y lo había logrado hasta ahora.

Esa mujer había nacido, la que tenía el poder de retenerlo sin necesidad de ponerle cosas en el cuello, había nacido, pero… cuando él fue un asesino, ella era una niña pequeña llena de vida y fortaleza.

 _De nuevo pensando en la edad… ¿acaso no te cansas?  
_

Kenshin se levantó, tomó la canasta y se marchó a su habitación; ya no debía pensar en que la diferencia entre la edad de Kaoru y la suya era un obstáculo para estar a su lado. Después de todo, Kaoru le transmitía confianza, calidez, tranquilidad y mucha paz.

Cuando ella hablaba, él callaba, y eso lo hacía porque la voz de Kaoru le hacía ir a sitios desconocidos, a lugares emocionantes, al día a día de una _mujer moderna_ y con una boca llena de anécdotas con las que podría calmar con mucha facilidad su espíritu.

Y en parte, Kenshin se sentía un poco culpable por no poderle demostrar a Kaoru abiertamente lo mucho que ella significaba para él. Kaoru era una chica sentimental y muy sensible, y sabía que su falta de tacto la hería; y no había nada más en el mundo que lo molestase más que su incapacidad para hacer feliz a Kaoru.

Acomodó su ropa en su habitación y salió al patio a verificar los kimonos de Kaoru; les faltaba poco para poder recogerlos y llevarlos a la alcoba de Kaoru. Una en la que por cierto, tenía mucha curiosidad por entrar; anoche, Kaoru sostenía algo entre sus manos cerca de su pecho y en la comisura de su labio derecho había visto de reojo algo carmesí manchando la piel de la kendoka.

¿Sangre?

Kenshin no lo sabía con seguridad, pero Kaoru había estado actuando extraño además de que… no…

Negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina para hacer la comida. No quería que Kaoru llegase y además tuviese que esperar por la comida. El día de hoy haría _yakisoba*_ como Kaoru lo había pedido y teniendo los ingredientes que compró aquella mañana (después de que Kaoru se fue a su trabajo) antes de ponerse a lavar la ropa, se dispuso a hacer la comida.

Fue hasta cuando estaba alistando la mesa cuando Kaoru llegó finalmente.

―¡Estoy en casa! ―exclamó Kaoru abriendo la puerta de la casa.

El pelirrojo salió de su mente y se apresuró a recibir a Kaoru, ella parecía en verdad muy agotada; se había deshecho también de su lazo y el cabello negro cubría parte de su rostro y hombros.

―Ka-Kaoru… ¿e-estás bien? ―Kaoru se apoyaba en su bokken y el rostro estaba brillando por el sudor que le escurría por el cuero cabelludo.

―No ―contestó cansada―. Necesito un… ―su boca se abrió y se cerró antes de que pudiese agregar―: bañarme.

Kenshin la sostuvo de su codo y vio algo sobre el hombro ella, polvo.

La miró curioso y notó que las manos de Kaoru también estaban manchadas de tierra.

―¿Fue a… algún lugar?

Kaoru abrió la boca como un pez, pero la cerró recordado la promesa a Tae; sin embargo, no podría mentirle a Kenshin, al menos no del todo.

―Pasé al Akabeko a visitar a Tae, pero me pidió que la ayudase con… un desastre que pasó en su cocina y, no me pude negar ―rio nerviosa sintiendo muy bien la mano de Kenshin sobre su brazo, e intencionalmente, rozando su costado derecho. Y ahora sin el obi, Kaoru podía degustar con toda facilidad los nudillos duros de Kenshin rozando con su costado.

Sonrió como una idiota agradeciendo por haber perdido su listón azul en el Akabeko. El cual seguramente se fue a la basura con el resto de escombros del restaurante, porque agachando su cabeza, nadie podría verla sonriendo, ni siquiera Kenshin.

Entonces Kaoru, con mucho esfuerzo, se dispuso a intentar su primer movimiento con Kenshin.

Después de todo, Kaoru había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Tae y ella la animó a no detenerse.

 _»Sé que vencerás_ ―le aseguró Tae sonriendo.

Y Kaoru estaba convencida de que hacía lo correcto, después de todo, no es como si Kenshin tuviese ojos para otras mujeres que no fuesen ella.

―Uo ―articuló _tropezando_ , y como fue predecible (y para degustación de Kaoru), Kenshin la atrapó usando su otra mano para detenerla y reincorporarla.

―¿Se ha hecho daño? ―preguntó Kenshin preocupado. No quería que Kaoru se desmayase o algo peor. Se planteó el cargarla en brazos a la alcoba de la kendoka pero tal vez Kaoru considerase eso una osadía por lo que la ayudó a seguir caminando, pero esta vez con más cuidado al llevarla.

―No, estoy bien, no te preocupes ―le dijo sonriéndole.

En el fondo, Kaoru se regocijaba por haber logrado su primer movimiento con éxito; menos mal, ya era hora de que algo saliese bien. Por muy efímero que fuese.

―¿Quiere ir a su alcoba? Se ve muy cansada ―sugirió aún preocupado.

―No, sólo me apetece un baño de agua caliente y comer algo ―dijo Kaoru sonrojada.

―Prepararé el agua, espere aquí ―la dejó bajo el porche, justamente donde él había estado y se fue a preparar todo en el baño llevándose en el proceso el bokken de Kaoru.

Completamente cansada, Kaoru se masajeó las plantas de los pies después de quitarse los zoris y los tabis. Sus pies estaban un poco mojados por la necesidad de limpiar los suelos con ayuda del agua y las escobas; Tae no le había comentado nada más del accidente en el Akabeko, pero se le veía tan seria que Kaoru no quiso forzarla a decir nada ya que ella más que nadie sabía que cuando una persona permanecía con ese semblante tan serio, era porque no quería ser molestada. Qué estaba pensando y necesitaba seguir haciéndolo por un bien tiempo.

―Au… ―sus labios temblaron ante el calambre que sacudió su pierna derecha cuando masajeó ahí; el hakama estaba lleno de polvo… mañana lo lavaría, no quería molestar a Kenshin cuando él ya había lavado apenas, y lo notó porque algunos de sus kimonos aún colgaban a merced el viento.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Kenshin regresara a ella sin el bokken, seguramente lo dejó afuera del baño para irla a recoger.

―Ya está, vamos, la ayudaré.

Pudo haber una época en la que Kaoru hubiese podido rechazar esa ayuda, pero ahora lo que más necesitaba era que Kenshin dejase de ser tan… educado con ella, nada más por ser unos años mayor. Después de todo, no es como si Kaoru pudiese seguir siendo una ignorante en el tema de la sexualidad por mucho tiempo, sobre todo teniendo a Megumi y Tae a su lado. Megumi en cartas la llamaba _marimacho_ por no desear cuidarse físicamente:

 _»¿Eres mujer? ¿Quieres que te vean como mujer? Compórtate como una de vez en cuando_ ―solía escribirle _―. Vístete como mujer, habla como mujer, compórtate como mujer y deja de intentar ser un hombre con senos. Eso claro, que quieras conquistar a Ken-san._

Y Tae no era la excepción; aunque el día de hoy se había quedado callada.

Por lo que Kaoru dedujo que no estaría mal que Kenshin la cargase, pensando en ella como una mujer _delicada_. Ya era hora de que Kaoru pudiese dar pequeño giro a su _masculinidad_ interna. Aunque eso la hiciera ver como una muñeca de porcelana pequeña y débil.

 _»A los hombres les encanta saber que pueden proteger a sus mujeres_ ―le informó Megumi unas semanas antes de partir a Kyoto. Una noche después de lo ocurrido en ese festival, mientras tomaban un baño en las aguas termales con los cupones que Kenshin les obsequió―. _Independientemente de qué clase de hombre sea; sí puede proteger a la mujer que ama, entonces el ego del hombre sube y… la mujer puede… aprovecharse de eso._

Y mientras dejaba que Kenshin la arrastrase al baño, Kaoru pensó en atacar por ese flanco. Iba a tener que demostrarle a Kenshin que habría momentos en los que lo necesitaría como una mujer necesita a su hombre, por mucho que eso la irritase a ella porque no quería ser débil… pero tendría que reconocer que Megumi tenía un buen punto.

Kaoru definitivamente le dio la razón a Megumi, cuando fingió tropezar de nuevo (se burló de sí misma en voz alta diciéndose torpe); esta vez, Kenshin la tomó de la cintura (su mano temblaba un poco) y la ayudó a seguir pegándola a su cuerpo con semblante preocupado. Kaoru tranquilizó a Kenshin diciéndole que sólo le costaba subir los pies por la cantidad de cosas que hizo en el día después de una semana entera de relajación en Kyoto (en parte era verdad), y después ambos rieron un poco ante ese comentario.

―Ya estamos aquí, me quedaré cerca por si necesita algo ―le dijo Kenshin soltándole al fin; la dejó adentro del baño y se retiró muy rápido.

Sabía que lo había hecho porque tal vez se había sentido cohibido al tomarla de ese modo; la mano de Kenshin había agarrado firmemente su cintura y Kaoru estaba maravillada con el resultado de su primer ataque. Hacerse la debilucha y torpe tenía sus ventajas, pero decidió no aprovecharse tanto de esa impresión y comenzaría a atacar por otros ángulos.

Sin embargo, una cosa era segura: no iba por mal camino.

Con una enorme y satisfactoria sonrisa en la cara, Kaoru se desvistió lentamente y cuando estuvo sin nada de ropa, pasó sus manos por su cintura intentando imitar el agarre de Kenshin; pero no fue suficiente, quería las manos de Kenshin sobre su piel y no las suyas propias. Pero por el momento tendría que conformarse.

Tenía que ir lento para asegurar su éxito, porque en el pasado, por ser muy apresurada, muchas cosas le habían salido mal, y no iba a esperar que este objetivo se le fuese por su imprudencia; Kaoru no iba a permitir que Kenshin se escapase, él la atrapó cuando apareció en su vida, y ella haría lo mismo con él aunque tuviese que bailarle desnuda enfrente.

Esperaba no tener que llegar a eso.

Metiéndose al agua y gozando de la sensación, Kaoru pensó que debía elegir bien su próximo movimiento. Echó la cabeza para atrás y miró el vapor subir al techo.

―¿Todo bien, Kaoru? ¿Necesitas algo?

Kaoru pasó su mirada libremente por los rincones, y al darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, su corazón se detuvo.

 _Bendita boca suya_.

―Eh… ahora que lo mencionas…

 _Qué oportuno._

―¿Sí?

―¿De casualidad… habrás lavado una yukata para que pueda ponérmela antes de salir? ―preguntó Kaoru riendo nerviosa.

¡Genial! Simplemente genial.

 _Ah, pero la niña quería una oportunidad más para poder acercarse a Kenshin._

Sí pero no creyó que Kami fuese tan generoso al dársela de forma tan rápida.

Un escalofrío (nada malo) le recorrió la espalda.

Kenshin estaba perdido.

Pero lo que Kaoru no sabía, era que Kenshin sabía algo que ella no.

Dejando el pedazo de madera junto a las otras, Kenshin se levantó y se reprendió por no haber ido por la yukata antes; él había lavado la que Kaoru siempre tenía en el baño para lavarla, ahora estaba en la habitación del pelirrojo junto a sus yukatas de él; y sí, también se había dado cuenta de que no había nada con lo que Kaoru pudiese cubrirse al salir de la ducha. Maldito fuese por su perversidad y frialdad al mentirle tan descaradamente a Kaoru.

 _Pero no puedes evitarlo_ , le dijo burlonamente una voz interna.

―¡Es verdad! ―fingió demencia―. Sí… iré por su yukata, por favor, espere un minuto.

…

Satisfecha por su aparente suerte, Kaoru pasó sus húmedas manos por sus piernas flexionadas hacia arriba, masajeando sus adoloridos músculos y pensando que Kami había sido generoso con ella por haberle puesto la oportunidad de ser persuasiva a la hora de pedirle a Kenshin que no se lo pensara más y le diese el maldito anillo de compromiso pronto.

Pero en el fondo de su corazón, Kaoru temblaba, jamás había intentado seducir a nadie; ¿y qué tal si le salía todo mal? Es decir, hablamos de ella… y de Kenshin. Cuando trataban de ser _románticos_ parecían un par de niños. Un par de niños muy torpes.

A veces Kaoru se preguntaba si había sido así con su primera esposa. ¿Y qué tal si Tomoe-san había sido más accesible y femenina? Más dispuesta a tomar un rol como esposa y futura madre; ella no era buena cocinera, no era diestra en ningún arte además del kendo y eso no era nada alentador.

Por otro lado, y por lo que sabía por bocas de Kenshin y Enishi, Tomoe-san había sido una mujer elegante y callada, no hacía berrinches con ninguna frecuencia, era delicada en su voz y (por lo que imaginaba) también demostraba educación y gracia con cada movimiento que hacía.

Todo lo opuesto a ella.

Kaoru bajó la pierna y pensó de nuevo los pros y los contras de su plan: _Seducir a Kenshin y perder la virginidad antes del matrimonio._

Ella… Kamiya Kaoru… ¿usando artes de seducción?

¡Qué va a saber ella de eso!

En las artes de seducción no era nada atractivo siquiera usar un bokken como adorno de mano. Y por lo que Megumi le dijo, usar un poco de fragancia de jazmín apenas era el primer eslabón a la feminidad.

El maquillaje, el aseo personal, el uso constante de menjurjes para el cabello y la piel, además de movimientos delicados a la hora de expresarse tanto física como verbalmente, eran cosas que tomaban años de práctica para poder manejarlas a la perfección.

―Pero no puedo rendirme… ―susurró bajando la cabeza en el agua.

Kamiya Kaoru no era buena maquillándose (había una arruinada yukata en su habitación que lo confirmaba), no podía siquiera darle forma a sus cejas (algo pobladas, por cierto) y mucho menos conocía el menjurje adecuado para su piel o cabello.

Salió del agua y miró fijamente sus manos; estaban muy maltratadas, y las uñas eran un desastre, cuarteadas y mal cortadas.

Sus kimonos eran ya bastante viejos y no tenía dinero suficiente para comprar otros nuevos; no hace mucho que había comprado algunas cosas para ella y Kenshin (quién al principio se negó). Y por el momento no podía permitirse gastar más que en lo básico.

Se masajeó el cuello pensando en el tipo de locura había caído.

Todo estaba bien antes de que hiciera ese estúpido juramento con ese par de locas. Y lo peor era que un Kamiya siempre respetaba un juramento, eso le había inculcado su padre, fuese cual fuese, un Kamiya honorable debía hacer ley su palabra.

―Gracias papá ―masculló molesta llegando a una temible conclusión:

Estaba literalmente jodida.

― **Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

 _Definiciones:_

1.- **Hakama:** pantalón japonés.

2 **.- Tabi:** calcetines japoneses.

3.- **Zori** : sandalias japonesas.

4.- **Yukata:** Usualmente conocida por ser la prenda superior del cuerpo.

5.- **Haori:** Prenda adicional encima de la yukata.

6.- **Yakisoba:** literalmente "tallarines fritos", son originarios de China pero hoy en día están integrados enteramente en la cocina japonesa.

* * *

 _¡Les dije que tenía algo bajo la manga! ¡Y aguarden que aún hay más! XD Sí, sí, sé que Kenshin es fuerte y podrá resistir a_ Battōsai _ahora que lo he despertado. Pero la pregunta es: ¿cuánto durará? Todas sabemos que el_  
Battōsai _de antaño es inestable, así que aquí otra apuesta, ¿cuántos capítulos le dan a Kenshin y_ Battōsai _antes de que Kaoru comience a preocuparse por su_ integridad física _? XDDDD_

 _Pero no se preocupen, entre Kenshin y_ Battōsai _, va a haber una batalla mental en el que ustedes ya saben quién será en vencedor al final. Con un poco de ayuda por parte de Kaoru y mía… muajájájá las cosas no pintarán a favor de Kenshin._

 _Sin embargo creo que jugar con_ Battōsai _no siempre es una buena idea. Quizá en este caso sí (¿o noooo?) pero esperemos que todo salga bien... ustedes ya me entienden XD._

 _¡Ahora contestaré a sus fabulosos reviews!_

 _ **Jazzlittlemockingjay:**_ _¡No te preocupes! ¡Battōsai ya está despierto! XDDD Primero que nada, ¡muchas gracias por comentar! Honestamente para cada fic ya tengo una trama preparada, pero prefiero no apresurar nada ya que… jejeje, a veces las cosas no siempre salen como uno planea XD. Ahora mi prioridad es este fic que espero, te siga gustando hasta el final. ¡Saludos!_

 _ **Cindy 04:**_ _Jajajaja, la verdad es que yo no creo que Kenshin haya pasado 10 años de celibato aún después de verse viudo. Más bien yo creo que quizá, y solo quizá, aprovechaba una que otra ocasión para hacer… de las suyas XD. Pero ahora he metido a un tercero a esta relación, la pregunta es quién de los dos ganará. Jajaja, muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado._

 _ **Andrymchan:**_ _Muchas gracias por tu comentario. La verdad es que yo espero que_ Battōsai _ahora que se ha despertado, pueda ayudarnos con este par de lentos que aparentemente, bastante falta les hace la ayuda. :)_

 _ **Dayenendc:**_ _Jejeje, no te preocupes por el errorcito. Como siempre, es un gusto saber que me lees, y más que nada, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo._

 _ **Misao-21:**_ _Yo también me había estado sacando los cabellos hasta hace unos días cuando pude entender qué, o a quién, no había involucrado hasta ahora. No sé si debí haber hecho esto, pero ya estaba al borde de la desesperación, quizá ayuda, pero no sé qué tanto XDDD Y tranquila, sé que te preocupas por Misao, pero ten por seguro que si Aoshi no la_ hace feliz _, lo haré sufrir como haré sufrir a Kenshin._

 _Saludos, y qué hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones :) nos estaremos leyendo._

 _ **serena tsukino chiba:**_ _Jajajaja los celos son peligrosos ahora, amiga mía. He despertado a_ Battōsai _y quién sabe lo que esto traerá consigo si lo expongo tan pronto a… celos… mmm, aunque ahora que lo pienso… no, es peligroso… pero no es mala idea… ehhh. ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario! ¡Nos leeremos!_

 _ **Pajaritoazul:**_ _Siento que Tomoe es odiada más que nada por ser la mujer por la que Kenshin sufrió en el pasado. Y honestamente, el que se haya aliado con el enemigo, y el que no le haya dicho nada a Kenshin al respecto de su ida con ese tipo (que tú y yo sabemos, los problemas que le causaron a Kenshin) fue el detonante final. Porque no solo expuso su vida sino también la de Kenshin… y eso calienta XD. En el fondo Tomoe fue una buena mujer, pero lamentablemente eso no se vio demasiado ante el ojo común XD como en el Manga._

 _Además de que, muy pocas veces ella pensó en Kiyosato… otra cosa que no me gustó de ella._

 _Por otro lado, quizás y_ Battōsai _pueda ayudarnos al respecto. Y quién sabe, ya despierto nuestro destajador favorito, hay una infinidad de cosas con las que podemos ponernos de acuerdo con él XD._

 _¡Gracias por tu comentario! Nos estaremos leyendo._

 _ **Aoi97:**_ _Jajaja eso del alcohol es una buena idea. Pero no creo que esa sea la opción indicada, no quisiera que Kaoru se convirtiese en una criminal XD, además de que no creo que eso ayude, además, quizás Kaoru se desmayé apenas abra un poco la yukata de Kenshin XDDDD, y ni qué decir de un posible desangramiento nasal antes dé XD. Y no te preocupes… Kenji ya va en camino XD. ¡Gracias por comentar! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, nos leeremos._

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo; por cierto, estoy repartiendo las_ aspirinas _para evitar quedarnos sin cabello por los jalones de melena anteriores XDDDD_

 _¡Y con esto me despido! ¡Espero sus comentarios!_

 ** _JA NE! :)_**


	7. El Susurro

**•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **VII**

 _El Susurro_

Con una mirada fija y a paso lento, Kenshin llevó la yukata que Kaoru usaba para salir del baño con una toalla para que se secase el cabello, mientras pensaba; por un segundo, antes de tomar la yukata y la toalla él pensó en regresar al baño con las intenciones de abrir la puerta de una patada y saber de una vez por todas, qué tan lejos le permitiría Kaoru llegar.

Pero casi de inmediato lo rechazó, ¿en qué diablos estaba pensando?

Tocó la puerta al llegar con Kaoru y la llamó con un tono áspero:

―Kaoru. Traigo la yukata y una toalla ―informó esperando a escuchar el sonido del agua cayendo al suelo y de los pies mojados de Kaoru resonando en el frío suelo.

La puerta se abrió y para desgracia de Kenshin, lo único que pudo visualizar con nitidez fueron las manos de Kaoru salir mojadas para recibir las prendas. Estaban algo arrugadas, seguramente Kaoru las había mantenido adentro del agua todo el tiempo… al igual que el resto del cuerpo.

―Gracias ―y cerró la puerta de golpe si más.

 _¿Y ya?_

―De nada ―dijo Kenshin con los dientes apretados tratando de mantener sus manos lejos de la puerta para evitar abrirla de un golpe como anteriormente se lo había planteado; usando gran uso de su ya desgastado control se quitó.

Miró su mano derecha y notó que estaba un poco mojada, seguramente Kaoru la empapó un poco al recibir las prendas.

El agua que ya había recorrido el cuerpo de Kaoru… un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kenshin; se alarmó ante la sensación, ese, ese tipo de escalofrío sólo lo recordaba de un sitio y de un momento…

 _»Battōsai… ¡es Battōsai!_ ―el recuerdo del sonido de un sable al desenvainarse hizo que Kenshin se tocase la frente.

―Iré a preparar la comida, por favor no tarde mucho.

―Claro, dame sólo un minuto ―contestó Kaoru desde adentro.

Y por fin pudo apartarse.

Se sobó las sienes hasta llegar a la cocina; no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasándole, porque no era algo mental (aunque no estaba tan seguro de eso), su propio cuerpo parecía empezar a actuar por sí solo como si poco a poco estuviese siendo… controlado por… alguien.

«Estás siendo paranoico» se dijo negando con la cabeza; quizás y debía relajarse un poco. El estrés no era bueno y ese sueño (que seguía sin recordar) no lo dejaba en paz, pero debía dejarlos de lado, no era bueno ni para él… ni para Kaoru.

A los pocos minutos en la cocina, Kenshin vio a Kaoru entrar usando una yukata rosada junto a un delgado _obi*_. Uno que remarcaba bien su silueta.

De pronto su garganta se resecó de pronto, y su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza dentro de su pecho. Kenshin tuvo que desviar la mirada para poder evitar que Kaoru se diese cuenta de que por poco estuvo a punto de perderse en su imaginación al ver su yukata blanca, esperando a que algo pudiese transparentarse.

―Uff, realmente necesitaba ese baño ―susurró Kaoru ignorante de la actitud de Kenshin, meciendo su cabellera alborotada y húmeda de un lado a otro; sonreía tan ligera que, cuando Kenshin se dignó a mirarla a la cara, no pudo evitar sonreír también―. Gracias por haberme esperado con algo de agua caliente, realmente no sé qué haría sin ti.

Tal vez Kenshin no lo sabría jamás porque no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola nunca más ahora que al fin sentía que todo su ser le pertenecía de nuevo a él; ya no a Yukishiro Tomoe, quien ahora seguramente habría de estar feliz junto a su primer prometido, Akira Kiyosato; ya no a su pasado, al fin las pesadillas se habían ido (lo de anoche no debía perturbarlo más) y sus sueños aunque no eran muchos, no eran infelices sino pacíficos (hasta hace unas horas); y mucho menos, ya no a sus enemigos aún vivos y dispuestos a cobrar alguna venganza, la policía se había comprometido con él y los allegados de Himura Kenshin para evitar cualquier tipo de incidente relacionado con antiguos rivales de _Battōsai_.

Y Kaoru al ver la mirada pasiva de Kenshin, sintió que él estaba meditando algo muy importante… tal vez algo que incluyese un anillo, imaginó soñadora, sonrojándose. Justamente como cuando le regaló esas rosas… pero en lugar de rosas, un brillante anillo… sí… sería genial.

―Kaoru, ¿te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Kenshin ladeando la cabeza, pensando que estaba enfermándose. Después de todo no era común que Kaoru se sonrojase por otros motivos; al menos no que él recordara.

La kendoka negó con la cabeza repetidas veces de forma muy rápida.

―No, no, estoy bien ―decía riendo nerviosamente, sintiendo la cara caliente―. ¿Y qué comeremos hoy?

―Lo que me pedirte ayer ―dejó que Kaoru se sentase y después puso enfrente suyo un plato de tallarines―. Es _Yakisoba*_.

El humo que desprendía el platillo fue una invitación a devorarlo. Y sólo tuvo que esperar a que Kenshin se sentase a su lado para empezar a comer con degustación cada fideo y cada sorbo del caldo. En repetidas ocasiones Kaoru suspiraba al terminar de beber.

―Qué delicioso ―dijo bebiendo lo último de su segundo plato. Tuvo mucha hambre.

Kenshin sonrió dándole un vaso de té. Kaoru lo aceptó gustosa y lo bebió tranquilamente; dando un gran respiro, Kaoru agradeció por la comida:

―Kami, Kenshin. Cada vez cocinas mejor ―halagó sobándose el estómago, satisfecha y con una enorme sonrisa que avalaba su oración. Kenshin recogió los platos y curvó sus labios notando con agrado, cómo Kaoru comenzaba a trenzar su cabello sobre su hombro derecho.

―Me alegra que le haya gustado ―articuló antes de dejarla ir a su habitación puesto que había tenido un largo y hastíame día. Kaoru se fue bostezando y agradeciendo nuevamente la comida y el baño.

Dejarla ir tan pronto fue duro ya que le hubiese gustado escucharla hablar sobre su día durante toda la noche; y sobre todo, quería saber si algún alumno de Maekawa intentaba hacer un movimiento _extraño_ en dirección a Kaoru; siendo ella tan inocente tal vez no pudiese ver lo que algunos aprovechados intentaban con ella.

Y sin embargo, si algo definitivamente estaba a punto de quitarle el sueño a Kenshin, era que _Battōsai_ permanecía callado, muy callado; y de hecho, ese hecho lo hacía sentir tranquilo desde que la batalla contra Yukishiro Enishi terminó. Pero ahora sentía algo de… miedo. Su instinto asesino y peligrosamente celoso estaba en calma y ya no se sentía amenazado con cuanto hombre se le acercase a Kaoru, pero desde la noche pasada… no podía describirlo con seguridad; algo había cambiado.

Al principio Kenshin veía a Kaoru como un extraordinario ser humano, generoso y conmovedor, aceptó vivir en su Dōjō y siempre creería que fue su mejor elección de vida; poco a poco llegó a verla como una chica de carácter fuerte y de afable compañía con la que nunca podría aburrirse o disgustarse; y entonces llegó Udō Jin'e a encender una llama que Kenshin creyó extinta con la partida de Tomoe.

Kaoru se fundió en su ser sin que él se diese cuenta. Y para cuando lo notó, ya era demasiado tarde.

Después de verla en manos de Udō, viajar por el río hasta perderse de su vista, Kenshin sintió una sensación equivalente a la de tomar agua hirviente en temporada de calor; y el verse a sí mismo, dispuesto a romper su promesa con tal de mantenerla a salvo… Kenshin se vio en un grave problema: Kaoru estaba siendo _demasiado_ importante para él… y en tan poco tiempo.

A lo largo de su vida, con otras personas, Kenshin siempre había tenido cuidado de no involucrarse sentimentalmente con nadie que se le acercase; en un principio, cuando fue _Battōsai_ , Kenshin se esforzaba por mantener alejados a todos los que se le acercaran porque no quería sentir compasión por nadie; y eso sólo fue un catalizador a que Tomoe se incrustara en su corazón de forma repentina y directa.

Sin embargo, 10 años después, Kenshin se reprendió a sí mismo al llegar al Dōjō Kamiya con la joven kendoka a su lado poco después del suicidio de Udō y entrar a su cuarto diciendo que estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir. Lo que necesitaba era pensar y dar por hecho que estaba cometiendo un error.

El mismo que cometió con Tomoe.

Las fantasías de una vida mejor y de la deseada compañía femenina (como la de Kaoru) estaba siendo su principal tormento durante varias noches. _Battōsai_ aún le perseguía y con él todo lo que ese nombre conllevaba.

" _No tengo ningún aprecio por el nombre_ Battōsai _"_

Y eso siempre había sido uno de sus principales lemas desde que se unió a los Ishin Shishi; incluso desde antes de encontrar a Akira y a los hermanos Yukishiro, _Battōsai_ era el nombre que parecía recordarle el monstruo que había decidido convertirse por un futuro mejor. Diciéndole día con día (con cada persona que lo llamaba) lo que era y lo que no era: _Un asesino_ y _un ser humano_.

Su humanidad se hubiese ido al carajo pero afortunadamente no fue así.

Sin embargo, en un pasado no muy lejano, por más que se lo repetía en las mañanas mientras lavaba la ropa, el antiguo Hitokiri no parecía acatar al 100% lo que se decía a sí mismo con cada vez más desesperación: Kaoru no era para él.

Y de hecho, no fue hasta que ocurrió el desastre en el Dōjō Maekawa que Kenshin tuvo que mantener cierta distancia con Kaoru.

El asunto general de Isurugi Raijūta lo distrajo por una gran cantidad de tiempo, pero una vez que el hombre fue derrotado y el joven Tsukayama Yutarō se marchó al extranjero con las intenciones de una próxima recuperación debido a la lesión que le causó el maniático aquel, Kenshin regresó a la realidad.

Y su realidad era que recordaba muy a fondo lo que le había dicho el señor Maekawa:

 _»Desde que Kaoru ingresó; el número de alumnos en el Dōjō se ha incrementado bastante._

El número de alumnos…

Al diablo, ¿qué número de alumnos? El número de… _aprovechados_.

Aquella tarde sentado abajo del porche mientras Kaoru y Yahiko se peleaban porque el niño no quería entrar a bañarse, Kenshin dedujo que los ojos de _Battōsai_ estaban abiertos después de 10 años, y no solo eso, sino que ahora estaban puestos sobre una nueva flor inocente.

 _Jazmín_

Ese aroma que percibió desde que la escuchó llamándolo por primera vez:

 _»¡Espera! ¡Battōsai el asesino!_ ―¿Y qué mejor nombre pudo haber escogido para atraerlo a un camino lleno de aventuras, peligros y relevaciones?

La sostuvo para salvarla, pero tal parece que Kaoru necesitaba a alguien que la salvase de él… aunque conociendo bien ese lado suyo ( _Battōsai_ ), Kenshin dudaba que alguien pudiese apartarlo de Kaoru tan sencillamente sin sangrar. Para más referencias, preguntar a la jefatura de policías.

Pero, _Battōsai_ estuvo despierto hasta que Enishi metió las manos repentinamente y cerró los ojos de ambas personalidades de la forma más cruel posible; Kenshin y _Battōsai_ nuevamente tuvieron que enfrentarse a su realidad: hombres como él no debían jamás perpetuar una preciosa alma como la de Kaoru, y Enishi se lo dio a entender de la peor forma posible.

Recordar esa horripilante escena en el dōjō con esa _muñeca_ supliendo a su Kaoru otra vez hacía que el estómago del ex Hitokiri se contrajera como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo.

El _flashback_ dentro de su cabeza hizo que se apresurase a lavar los trastes, secarlos y dejarlos en su lugar; se limpió el agua de las manos en el hakama y usando sus habilidades de Hitokiri a relucir, Kenshin se apresuró a la habitación de Kaoru.

Apenas estuvo cerca hizo uso de su extrema paciencia para abrir el shoji lentamente para no despertar a la chica, a pesar de que todo lo que quería era abrirlo de golpe y verla molesta; viendo que estaba bien y lista para arrojarle algo a la cara por despertarla y verla refunfuñar; pero no quería importunarla sabiendo que el día de Kaoru había sido muy agitado.

Apenas abrió un poco para poder mirar adentro y ver el futón de Kaoru en medio de la habitación con ella usándolo. Su rostro estaba posicionado en dirección suya y tenía la boca un poco abierta; las manos estaban metidas dentro de las colchas y el cabello trenzado estaba lejos de la cara; y concentrándose un poco más, Kenshin pudo escuchar leves ronquidos provenir de ella. Su cuerpo moviéndose debido a su tranquila respiración, casi indetectable desde su ubicación hizo que el corazón del samurái se tranquilizara y cerrase el shoji con la misma lentitud con la que lo había abierto.

Se apoyó en la pared de madera dando un suspiro de alivio y se quedó ahí por un rato para admirar las estrellas; esas que siempre lo miraban desde abajo mientras él, a veces muy intranquilo, dormía en la intemperie o adentro de alguna morada que le hubiese abierto las puertas como agradecimiento a un favor.

Ahora lo miraban adentro de una casa que no solo le había abierto las puertas por una noche, sino que le había dado la oportunidad de encontrar nuevamente un motivo para vivir al máximo. De reír y de pensar que ya era hora de descansar, de dejar _los problemas_ de la gente, a otras manos más jóvenes y fuertes.

Chicos como Yahiko o como algunos alumnos del Dōjō Maekawa, que ansiaban continuar con el camino correcto, ayudando gente y evitando que idiotas quisieran pasarse de listos con los más débiles, eran el nuevo amanecer en esta nueva Era Meiji.

Él pertenecía a la Era Tokugawa, por lo que era un samurái que ya no era solicitado en este tiempo donde debía prevalecer la paz, así que ya era hora de tranquilizarse un poco y ver por sí mismo; y aunque eso aún no le quitaba que a veces quisiera salir del Dōjō Kamiya y tratar de ayudar a quien fuese que lo necesitara, lo aliviaba a la hora de sentirse culpable por disfrutar de la paz mientras otros sufrían allá afuera.

 _»Eres un estúpido_ ―le había dicho Seijûro Hiko, su maestro, incontables veces. Kenshin siempre vio atrás de esas palabras y siempre agradeció a su _shishou*_ por todo lo que hizo por él.

Kenshin se separó de la pared y con mucha tranquilidad en su interior, se dispuso a regresar a su cuarto y dormir un poco ante el nuevo día que le guardaba en unas horas.

Apenas dio un paso cuando escuchó algo adentro de la habitación de Kaoru:

― _¡Ahh!_

El pelirrojo se detuvo y con una mirada extrañada se preguntó si había escuchado bien. De hecho, se detuvo cerca del shoji de Kaoru pero no escuchó nada más.

Tal vez fue su imaginación.

Aunque ese sonido había sido muy… curioso, un gemido o un pequeño grito…

Con las mejillas sonrojadas y con su parte moral reprendiendo a sus instintos primarios, Kenshin se fue a dormir tratando de olvidar lo que _supuestamente_ había imaginado.

Entre lo de ayer y su sucia mente no le sería sencillo dormir hoy.

…

Adentro de la alcoba de Kaoru, la chica mantuvo horrorizada su mano derecha sobre su boca.

 _Eso estuvo cerca_.

―Kami ―suspiró Kaoru quitándose la mano de la boca mientras que la izquierda abandonaba su entrepierna.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de… tocar un poco.

Mal momento para curiosear un pequeño detalle que le había sido revelado en una conversación diurna con Megumi el año pasado. Y peor momento para descubrir su veracidad. Pero la curiosidad le había carcomido el alma en el baño.

Cuando escuchó su shoji abrirse lentamente, Kaoru creyó que estaba soñando, pero no fue así, con lo nerviosa y paranoica que estaba, ella pudo escuchar sin ninguna distracción que Kenshin había ido a verla. ¿Pero por qué precisamente esa noche?

 _Te ha gustado_ , replicó la voz en su interior.

Kaoru estaba con una sonrisa en la cara, algo en su corazón se exaltó, _Kenshin la miró_ y el sólo pensar en sus ojos observándola hizo que Kaoru diese un respingo.

Y mientras Kenshin la miraba, ella se quedó en una posición muy incómoda (y a la vez tan placentera) mientras escuchaba de nuevo el shoji cerrarse y posteriormente, ver la sombra de Kenshin retirándose.

Removiendo su mano cuidadosamente de su piel, Kaoru no pudo evitar que un chillido se le escapase, uno que quiso retener usando su mano derecha; ver a Kenshin deteniéndose fue terrorífico puesto que no quería que la encontrase así, no quería que la tachase de inmoral y pervertida.

Aún no era necesario.

 _»¿Qué haces, Kaoru?_ ―nada más imaginarlo diciendo eso mientras la veía recriminatoriamente hizo que todo color o calor abandonase el cuerpo de la kendoka; pero verlo irse a su habitación sin haber regresado a la suya la tranquilizó de sobremanera.

Ahora que ese asunto estaba resuelto había otro aún más importante. Unas ganas inmensas de ir al retrete llegaron en un muy mal momento.

Tratando de calmarse y de no hacer de su problema intimo más incómodo de lo que ya era, Kaoru trató de sentarse y levantarse procurando no hacer ruido, sus piernas temblaban un poco y se puso una pequeña manta encima; la noche era fría y con el sudor que había aparecido en pocos segundos bajo su cuello y frente podría enfermar.

Afortunadamente nada pasó, aunque salió como toda una loca, sintiéndose vigilada, en dirección al retrete; hizo sus necesidades (las piernas no dejaban de temblarle) y con una incómoda sensación de culpa se regresó a su cuarto con la cara increíblemente roja.

Kaoru estaba muy avergonzada. Había empezado tocándose por mera curiosidad, y había terminado imaginando un par de dedos más largos y menos suaves que lo suyos… junto a una mirada violeta menos amable observándola de cerca.

De hecho, debía admitir que en el baño, mientras se lavaba los brazos y las piernas, echó la cabeza para atrás e imaginó… algo que sólo había visto en historietas dibujadas por artistas sin trabajo, más precisamente, las que había encontrado tiradas cerca de la casa de Sanosuke una vez que estuvo ayudando a Yahiko a mudarse.

Recordar las posiciones de los cuerpos entrelazados en el papel, y después imaginarlas en ella y Kenshin, fue más que suficiente para que Kaoru suspirase mientras pasaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo.

El verdadero Kenshin estaba en la cocina, y no había nadie más que ellos dos.

Por lo que se permitió ser atrevida, en un momento de decisión y motivación impulsada por el recuerdo de esa historieta. Imaginar a Kenshin desliándole el kimono para dejarla completamente a su merced. Acariciarse desde su cintura hasta sus senos enfocando las manos que hace unos instantes le había llevado ropa nueva…

Incluso se mordió el labio al articular en su mente, palabras con la voz de Kenshin, que ella en el fondo deseaba escuchar: _"Eres tan hermosa"_ , oh sí. Ella caería a sus pies si él le decía algo como eso en la vida real.

Kaoru le dejaría tocar cada centímetro de su virginal cuerpo, ya no por una estúpida apuesta o un estúpido juramento. ¡Al diablo el apellido Kamiya! Ella quería entregarse a Kenshin porque lo amaba, porque sabía que de todos los hombres que ella había conocido, él jamás la lastimaría. Que incluso él estaba dispuesto a lastimar a cualquiera que le hiciera daño y que… sólo ella podía protegerlo a él.

No sabía en qué momento podría decírselo, pero Kaoru fantaseaba con poder abrazarlo íntimamente; deseaba poder saber qué se sentiría abrazarlo estando ambos desnudos, y no por una fantasía erótica (aunque la idea le haga sonrojar), sino porque deseaba sentir que él estaba dispuesto a mostrarse ante ella justamente como Kaoru deseaba mostrarse ante él. Sin máscaras, sin apariencias ni nada que los protegiese más que ellos mismos. Porque ella confiaba en él su vida, su alma y su corazón.

Por eso, por eso con esa revelación Kaoru decidió tocar más su cuerpo y descubrir las sensaciones que las manos de Kenshin podrían darles. Deseaba más que nada sentirlas y devolverlas. Qué dios la castigase si no aprovechaba la primera oportunidad.

Estaba más que segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Entregarse a Kenshin no sería fácil considerando su poca experiencia, pero lo intentaría, y esperaba que Kenshin la aceptase, que no retrocediese y que la acunase en sus brazos como ella deseaba acunarlo a él: con fuerza y pasión. Más que nada la haría más feliz.

Pero…

«¡Estás enferma, Kaoru!» se dijo indignada, quizás no debía tener tantas fantasías de ese estilo con Kenshin, era demasiado morboso y hasta cierto punto, ridículo.

Y con un gran sonrojo, Kaoru se fue corriendo a su habitación sin notar que Kenshin no se había ido a su cuarto sino que se había detenido nuevamente para verla salir corriendo al retrete y regresar corriendo con una mirada de culpa imposible de ocultar.

Kenshin arqueó una ceja confundido. Definitivamente, Kaoru estaba extraña, presintió el samurái sintiéndose curioso ante las acciones de ella.

Pero prefirió marcharse para intentar dormir, estaba cansado igual que ella.

* * *

…

* * *

— _Eres lo más importante para mí —dijo Kenshin acariciando la mejilla de Kaoru con la mayor delicadeza a la que era capaz de llegar._

 _Ambos en la oscuridad de la habitación de él; ambos sólo con una sábana tapando sus cuerpos, encarándose y sin vergüenza. Mirándose a los ojos de frente._

 _Con el cabello cubriéndole los pezones, Kaoru tomó la mano de Kenshin y la guio en un sensual camino desde su mejilla, pasando por su cuello, hasta en medio de sus pechos. Él sintió el corazón de su amada bajo su palma y sintió una profunda calma dentro de su alma._

— _Sólo tú haces que lata así. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —Kenshin asintió tranquilo, porque lo sabía bien—, ¿pero tú crees que estaremos a salvo? Aún hay mucho por hacer._

 _Kenshin abrió los ojos lentamente, extrañado. Kaoru soltó su mano y él la perdió de su campo de visión._

— _¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido. Y asustado._

 _Kaoru ya no estaba con él y Kenshin ya no se encontraba en el Dōjō Kamiya junto a su amada, sino en las calles oscuras del Kyoto de hace 11 años. Sin su Sakabatō, sólo con las antiguas katanas de un destajador en manos y su antiguo traje de Hitokiri. Incluso se sintió con ganas de… trabajar._

 _Por si eso fuese poco, en su oído escuchó una voz masculina y desconocida para él que le susurró:_

"Mata"

 _No supo en qué momento, no supo cómo ni por qué. Pero sintió un profundo placer desenvainar sus katanas para cortar las sombras de hombres que se movían con las intenciones de matarlo a él. Cubrirse de sangre oscura y más aún, de los últimos gritos de sus víctimas hizo que Kenshin sonriese, sintiendo un profundo calor en su cuerpo._

 _Uno, tras otro, y otro más; ¡la sangre no dejaba de caer del cielo con cada corte!_

"¡No, Kenshin!"

 _El último cuerpo cayó. Y para cuando alzó su mirada hacia el cielo oscuro, un pétalo de jazmín caía en su dirección._

 _Moviéndose de un lado otro acercándose a él._

 _Iba a tomarlo, acunarlo y protegerlo. Estaba seguro de eso. Él podría protegerlo, ya no tenía miedo, él mataría lo que fuese con tal de mantener ese pétalo así de puro. Así de cálido._

 _Cualquiera que quisiera hacerle daño, tendría que preocuparse por su integridad física._

Ven…

Ven…

Por favor… ven…

 _Pero al alzar su mano con la intensión de tocarlo, pero vio la sangre impresa en ella y su corazón se detuvo mientras que algo oprimía violentamente su moral._

 _No, no era digno de tocarlo._

 _No debía tocarlo, iba a hacerle daño. Él lo sabía._

 _El pétalo pasó por su cara manchada por gotas sangrientas cayó en el río rojo, poco a poco se fue tiñendo de un color carmesí y eso pasó, desapareció. En el momento en el que lo hizo, Kenshin sintió que algo lo jalaba hacia abajo hasta caer._

 _Y despertar._

― **Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

 _Definiciones:_

1.- **Obi:** Lo que comúnmente se conoce como "el cinturón de la yukata o kimono".

2.- **Yakisoba:** literalmente "tallarines fritos", son originarios de China pero hoy en día están integrados enteramente en la cocina japonesa. _Y también en mi fic XD._

3.- **Shishou:** (Maestro) es así como Kenshin llama a Hiko en el Manga.

* * *

 _¡Chan, chan, channnnnnnn!_

 _Espero que el este capítulo les haya gustado._

 _De aquí en adelante se aproximan los problemas de Kenshin, voy a jugar con su cabeza más y más hasta agotarlo, y también con la cordura de ustedes. Debo admitir que siento que mi cabeza está en juego también porque estoy desvelando cosas un tanto personales con las que me siento identificada con Kenshin pero nada especialmente grande XDDDDD._

 _Kaoru va a pasarla un poco mal pero no se preocupen, por el momento, todo bajo control XD._

 _Aviso que 3 historias van a ser enlazadas aquí. Supongo que ya se harán una idea de qué historias hablo ¿no? ;)_

 _¡Ahora a contestar reviews!_

 _ **Pajaritoazul:**_ _Vamos lento, pero tranquila, ya estamos entrando en calor. XD Kenshin es un poco indeciso cuando se trata de Kaoru pero como ya dije, he despertado su "descontrol" interno además de que vamos a ponerlos a ambos en aprietos XD._

 _ **Andrymchan:**_ _¿Qué crees? Que ya he hecho ese tipo de fics y hasta el momento no me han salido nada mal XD sólo que no he escrito ese tipo de fics en este fandom, quizás lo haga en algún momento pero después de que termine este XD._

 _ **Alice Himura:**_ _Jajajaja creo que todas queremos ver a Kenshin perdiendo el control contra su oscuro invitado ¿no? XDDD pero él es fuerte y como vez aún se resiste; creo que Kaoru es como muchas chicas, que no se enteran de nada de las relaciones de pareja y cuando quiere formar una está toda desubicada puesto que no es su campo de ingenio XD pero como podemos ver, poco apoco está educándose con ayuda de las constantes peleas contra Megumi XDDDD_

 _ **Lica:**_ _¿QUÉ NO TE EXTRAÑÉ? O.O ¡Eso me ha herido! ¡En el fondo de mi_ kokoro _! ¡No sabes la alegría que me embarga al saber de ti otra vez! Pero no querìa verme como una acosadora XDDDD Sé que vamos lento, pero como ves, poco a poco estoy pelando a este_ par de cebollas _XDDDD_

 _Lo del cuarto oscuro y sin ropa… ¡es tan tentador! El problema sería saber qué hacer para llevarlos ahí XDDD pero no creo que sea imposible XDDDD_

 _En cuanto a Sano, creo que él tiene asuntos muy… muy importantes que atender antes de visitar a Kaoru y Kenshin, ¿no crees? :) Pero no te preocupes, muy pronto voy a revelar su historia también._

 _¿Tsubame embarazada? Mmmm buena pregunta XDDDD ¿Y si Kaoru está en sus días? Jajaja debo admitir que eso no lo había pensado, pero quién sabe, quizás sea una buena idea XDDD_

 _Espero sorprenderte en uno de estos capítulos. ¡Qué estés bien! ¡Y no, no me olvido de ti!_

 _P.D: el portugués me parece un idioma genial. Creo que intentaré leer fics en ese idioma pero por el momento estoy hecha bolas con el inglés. ¡Muchas gracias por tu oferta! ¡No te arrepientas cuando te pida ayuda, ¿sí?! :)_

 _ **Dayenendc:** Wow, ¿sabes? Siempre he querido saber si los carnavales en Brasil son como los pintan en las películas XD, honestamente siempre he querido saberlo porque se ven geniales; a veces los veo por las noticias pero hoy en día lo que más le importa a los medios de comunicación son los problemas._

 _¡Muchas gracias por tu review! ¡Saludos!_

 _Krayteona: Jajaja jamás he leído un fic donde los dos personajes tienen sexo y sean viejos (en ningún fandom), voy a plantearme ese reto algún día XDDDDD ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario!_

 _¡Chicas! ¡Ténganme paciencia! (sí, ¡más!) Tengo algo jugoso preparado, y no olviden que un fic de este estilo son como los pasteles, mientras más paciencia y dedicación se le imprima, más satisfactorio será el resultado final._

 _¡Qué estén bien y mándenme a una que otra de sus musas para que pueda adelantar el proceso! ¡Gracias por su apoyo y espero que al final todo esto quedé justamente como lo planeo!_

 _¡Saludos!_

 _ **JA NE! :)**_


	8. El Listón Azul

**•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **VIII**

 _El Listón Azul_

Kaoru se despertó perezosamente, casi a regañadientes se alistó y se fue al Akabeko sólo con una manzana en el estómago. Se había escabullido de Kenshin y Yahiko en el desayuno diciendo que seguramente Tae la haría comer sí o sí mientras hablaban, y que estaría de regresó para la comida por lo que no debían preocuparse.

Yahiko alzó los hombros cuando Kenshin le preguntó _curioso_ si Tae realmente haría eso, pero el chico no pudo decir nada ya que siempre desayunaba en el Dōjō Kamiya o en su propia casa y no tenía necesidad de comer a ningún otro lado. Además de que usualmente (no casi siempre) el Akabeko se infestaba de gente desde muy temprano así que no había tiempo de desayunar para los empleados.

Kenshin siguió comiendo tratando de no intranquilizarse más por la actitud actual del Kaoru de lo que ya estaba. Si continuaba así, no tardaría en perder el sueño y eso en ningún sentido sería bueno; y menos cuando su _buen humor_ dependía de las horas de descanso que acumulaba.

Se dio cuenta de eso cuando Yahiko se marchó a cuidar de Tsubame (llevando té y comida para ella) diciendo que Tae le había pedido por medio de una carta que lo hiciera hasta que Tsubame mejorara, y Kenshin se quedó a doblar la ropa y limpiar el dōjō.

Entonces se puso a cavilar.

Esta noche había sido casi la repetición de la anterior, había soñado algo, pero no sabía qué.

Lo único que sabía, con mucha (mucha, mucha) vergüenza, era que se había encontrado a sí mismo esta mañana encima de su futón sin nada de ropa encima, literalmente sin nada de ropa encima. Y lo peor, con uno de los listones de Kaoru fuertemente enredado en su mano derecha, justamente sobre su rostro.

Olfateando el aroma que desprendía con deleite, como si fuese un perro hambriento.

Lo peor era que no sentía frío, su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y su miembro estaba más que preparado para _lo que fuese_. Menos mal que él solía despertar mucho más temprano que Kaoru, por lo que no dudó en echarse agua fría recién salida del pozo encima de su cuerpo sin vacilaciones. Dejó el listón de Kaoru en su alcoba, no tenía la valentía de ir a dárselo en persona en las condiciones en las que estaba.

Lo que no entendía era por qué, y qué había soñado. ¿Y de dónde carajos sacó ese listón?

Una vez bañado y más relajado, Kenshin tomó el listón y lo guardó en su hakama para dejarlo en la habitación de Kaoru sin que ella lo notase. Pero vaciló en el último momento puesto que la escuchó despertar y dar los buenos días al mundo (¿cada cuánto hacía eso?). Y ahora tenía el _artefacto robado_ en su poder cada vez con menos ánimos de regresarlo a su dueña original sabiendo que debía ocultar ese lado tan ansioso suyo que comenzaba a darle urticaria en toda su piel nada más de pensar en él.

Ayer había lavado ropa, hoy estaba limpiando los corredores del dōjō con un paño húmedo; y todo eso mientras pensaba en el cómo había tomado ese listón y de dónde demonios había salido, menos mal ya que empezó a llover.

Kenshin detuvo su trabajo para admirar el agua caer lentamente y cada vez con más fuerza. Kaoru estaría con Tae por lo que no se preocupó, se había ido hace horas, y ahora tendría que parar con la limpieza puesto que el agua limpia estaba afuera en el pozo.

Se sentó un rato a descansar y a admirar el sonido de la lluvia junto al leve viento que traía consigo.

Cerró los ojos por un segundo y entonces en la oscuridad que sus párpados le concedían, pudo _imaginar_ un pétalo caer en su dirección lentamente. Alzó su mano para alcanzarlo…

Para cuando abrió los ojos Kenshin se vio a sí mismo abriendo el shoji de la habitación de Kaoru.

Dio un brinco hacia atrás como si la puerta fuese a matarlo.

Respirando y tratando de serenarse, Kenshin cerró el shoji, se sostuvo la cabeza y fue rápidamente a la cocina por un poco de agua; después se dispuso a doblar ropa con mucho dejándola en su lugar correspondiente, hasta que terminó y se vio obligado a regresar a acostarse y dormir un poco bajo el porche del dōjō. Otra vez.

Le costó lograrlo, esos sueños y el hecho de que cada vez tenía menos control sobre su cuerpo no lo dejaban en paz.

La pregunta era: ¿por qué?

…

―¡Tae! ―exclamó Kaoru esa mañana tocando la puerta del Akabeko donde ponía un letrero que decía con _kanjis*_ : _"Cerrado por mantenimiento"_.

La kendoka tocaba fuertemente para hacerse escuchar, desde que se enteró de que Tae se había mudado en la parte del 3er piso del nuevo Akabeko que ya contaba con 2 secciones para los clientes y la cocina con los retretes y adornos propios de un _restaurante de prestigio_ , Kaoru solía visitar el Akabeko y a veces dormir con su amiga debido a las horas que pasaban charlando.

―¡Tae, estás ahí! ―preguntó Kaoru sin dejar de tocar―. ¿Sigues dormida?

Escuchó algo de turbulencia adentro.

―¿Tae? ―el sonido de un plato caer y romperse alertó a Kaoru―. ¡Tae, voy a entrar! ―apenas gritó eso, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tae.

Kaoru entrecerró los ojos y la miró bien.

―¿Ehm… llego en mal momento?

La dueña del Akabeko negó con la cabeza. Con el cabello alborotado y con la modesta yukata desarreglada.

―N-no, no in-interrumpes na-nada ―tartamudeaba Tae tapándose la boca, se le veía agitada además de que respiraba irregularmente―. E-es so-solo que… e-estaba…

―Tae, acepto que soy algo inocente pero tampoco te burles de mí ―pidió Kaoru con seriedad. Ya suficiente tenía con las burlas de Megumi―. Me daré la vuelta y esperaré cinco minutos, después entraré al Akabeko tanto si abres esa puerta como si tengo que destruirla para pasar; así que sea lo que sea que tengas ahí adentro, será mejor que lo ocultes ―le sonrió malvadamente y se rio al ver cómo Tae le cerraba la puerta completamente roja.

Kaoru se pegó a la pared de madera al lado de la puerta y escuchó mucha turbulencia. ¿Acaso Tae estaba… con alguien?

Es decir, parecía agitada, sonrojada y tenía la frente empapada de sudor, además de que al olerla, pudo notar un aroma muy diferente al que Tae usaba como perfume. Olía como el consultorio del doctor Genzai, a hierbas medicinales, y menta. Qué curioso olor.

―¿Tae? Faltan dos minutos ―avisó escuchándola correr.

―¡No es cierto! ―gritó desde adentro muy nerviosa. Kaoru contuvo la carcajada pero no así la modesta risa.

Que Kaoru supiese, Tae no tenía novio; ¿y sí lo tenía? Es decir, ella estaba muy ocupada tratando de ser más atrevida con Kenshin por lo que estaba descuidando así mucho a su alrededor. No sabía mucho de lo que estaba pasando con Tae, apenas se había enterado que Tsubame había regresado enferma de Kyoto (la iría a visitar más tarde) y ayer habían atacado al Akabeko y ella no estuvo ahí para ayudar a Tae.

Tal vez esto de ser más _femenina_ con Kenshin era ridículo; no era necesario, él la amaba tal y como era, ¿o no?

―¡Ya está! ―gritó Tae abriendo la puerta y asustando a Kaoru―. ¿Qué te pasa? Creí que tenías muchas ganas de entrar.

Kaoru salió de sus pensamientos y se fijó en que Tae se había lavado la cara, arreglado el cabello, cambiado de yukata y se había perfumado con el mismo aroma de siempre.

―Pasa ―le dijo sonriendo.

Esperaba encontrar el mismo caos que estaba ahí adentro que cuando se fue, por ejemplo: mesas volcadas y cojines fuera de su lugar, pero lo que halló fue muy distinto: las mesas rotas habían sido removidas, al igual que las rotas mamparas que separaban cada mesa entre sí, ya no estaban; el piso seguía bien barrido y no había nada fuera de su lugar además de las mesas y mamparas faltantes. Kaoru frunció el ceño.

―Qué rápido levantaron el desorden que nos quedó anoche ―comentó Kaoru impresionada.

―¿Le-levantaron? ¿Por qué hablas en plural? ―Kaoru la miró pícara.

―No soy idiota como para no notar lo obvio. ―Tae bajó la mirada completamente azorada―. Pero cálmate, no vine aquí para incomodarte; aunque me gustaría hacerlo.

―No entiendo ―dijo quitándose el sudor de la frente por su momentánea prisa anterior.

―Estoy molesta ―susurró torciendo la boca sonrojándose.

―¿De qué hablas?

Kaoru torció la boca y afiló la mirada.

―Hice lo que Megumi… me dijo… ―apretó los puños bajo las mangas del kimono.

―¿Y qué te dijo? ―preguntó curiosa.

Kaoru le pidió a Tae un poco de agua para sentarse a charlar. Tae un poco confundida accedió y ambas se dispusieron a comenzar la plática. El sonido del agua cayendo sobre el techo distrajo un poco a Kaoru puesto que no se dio cuenta del momento en el que había empezado a llover pero eso no le quitó las ganas de hablarle sobre lo que pasó anoche.

―¿Megumi te aconsejó algo así? ¿Y en serio lo hiciste? ―preguntó Tae con las cejas levantadas, notablemente sorprendida.

―Sí ―refunfuñó―, y por poco Kenshin me descubre ―agregó aún más sonrojada.

―¿Cómo?

―No sabía que iría a vitarme a mi habitación… y yo…

―¿Kenshin entró a tu alcoba? ―preguntó sonrojada; Kaoru enrojeció de pies a cabeza.

―¡NO! ―exclamó alterada―, ¡él no entró, sólo abrió un poco el shoji!

―Ah, pero no entró.

―No.

―Ya veo ―suspiró desilusionada.

―¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

―Qué Kenshin y tú aún no…

―¡Por supuesto que no! ―bebió agua tratando de controlar las ganas de estrangular a Tae por avergonzarla tanto―. Necesito tiempo, esto no es nada sencillo.

―Sí, debe ser difícil para ti ya que jamás has tenido novio ―se lamentó. A Kaoru le saltó una vena en su frente, pero Tae ajena a esa mueca continuó hablando―: es una pena que has llevado toda tu vida en el dōjō de tu padre que no te has puesto a mirar por ti; tantos chicos han intentado llegar a ti pero ninguno se ha acercado lo suficiente como para darte lo que toda chica necesita.

―¿Dinero? ―preguntó Kaoru molesta, recordando una de sus tantas conversaciones con Megumi estando la doctora borracha.

―Romance.

Kaoru se llevó una mano a la frente. De acuerdo, ahora la opción del «dinero» no le parecía tan mala; es decir, en este y el año anterior había tenido el tiempo más que suficiente para conocer a Kenshin, a él, su pasado y su antigua experiencia amorosa (junto al terrible resultado después de 10 años) por lo que Kaoru sabía que el romance no era compartible con él. Pero ella lo amaba tal y como era y por eso no iba a hacer que Kenshin cambiase en nada por ella.

―No lo creo ―respondió Kaoru―. La verdad es que no creo poder hacerlo.

―No puedes echarte para atrás. Recuerda que hiciste un juramento con Misao y Megumi.

―¡Ya lo sé! ―estrelló su cabeza contra la mesa.

―¿Y qué harás si no puedes hacerlo? ¿Eh, Kaoru? ¿No pretenderás hablarlo con Kenshin, o sí? ―burlona, Tae sonrió.

―¡No!

―Entonces será mejor que pienses rápido. ―Tae sirvió más agua en ambos vasos con ayuda de un cántaro a su lado―. Porque ya sabes que Misao y Megumi se toman esto muy en serio; y si se enteran de que tú ya no desees seguir… pues…

Aún con la cabeza abajo, Kaoru tragó saliva tratando de visualizar en su mente un espacio oscuro con dos gigantes figuras enfrente de ella.

 _»¿Acaso me hiciste jurar tonterías?_ ―imaginó a Misao gruñendo molesta y con un aura roja y temible a su alrededor―. _¡¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto, Kaoru?! ¡Confiaba en ti!_

 _»Jo, jo, jo. Ya sabía que no tendrías lo suficiente para poder ser la mujer de Ken-san_ ―vio poco después a una burlona Megumi al lado de Misao; con esa pose arrogante, cruzada de brazos y la barbilla apuntando hacia arriba con superioridad, su aura era azul marino, tan fría como su tacto al curar a uno de sus pacientes― _, no sé por qué me rendí tan rápido. Debería intentar de nuevo._

La kendoka se levantó rápidamente con fuego a su alrededor y el puño en alto.

―¡No! ―exclamó―. ¡No abandonaré! ¡No lo haré! ¡Me propuse una meta y me la alcanzaré!

―Eso es genial, Kaoru ―dijo Tae sonriendo―. Eso quiere decir que aún estás en el juego.

―Para mí no es un juego, Tae; hablamos de mi futura relación con Kenshin y no pienso permitir que pase más tiempo antes de que él me dé el anillo que tanto espero.

―¡Así se habla! ―gritó Tae igual de emocionada que Kaoru.

Pero un sartén cayó al suelo y rompió toda inspiración que Kaoru había reunido con un ruidoso estruendo.

―¿Qué fue eso?

―¡Nada! Algo cayó en la cocina ―Tae se levantó alarmada y riendo completamente nerviosa; el sudor estaba regresando a su frente y cuello―. ¡Oh, mira la hora! ―sonrió nerviosa y encaminó a Kaoru hasta la salida―, ya se hace tarde, vamos, debes irte.

Y sin pedir permiso, de pronto, Kaoru se vio fuera del Akabeko.

Parpadeó consternada.

―¿Qué fue eso? ―Definitivamente, Tae estaba con alguien.

Entonces miró que afuera seguía lloviendo un poco.

—Tae —llamó fuerte pero indecisa—, ¿en serio me harás caminar bajo la lluvia?

Pasaron unos minutos, Kaoru se había decidido a abrir la puerta de una patada puesto que no quería mojarse y enfermarse. Dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea. Pero justamente cuando se giró, notó una sombrilla apoyada en la puerta esperado a ser recogida.

¿Cuándo había abierto la puerta para dejarle eso?

Kaoru no lo supo, pero agradeció un poco molesta a Tae ya que era la única que pudo haberle dejado la sombrilla. La abrió y se marchó a pasos agigantados hacia el dōjō sintiendo el agua mojar sus pies. Pero a mitad del camino se detuvo y recordó que hoy iba a visitar a Tsubame y Yahiko a casa de él con las intenciones de quitarse la incertidumbre sobre la salud de Tsubame.

El mocoso se le había escapado antes de poderle preguntar sobre el estado de la pequeña y no le pudo preguntar a Tae por el poco tiempo que tuvieron para charlar.

Así que dando media vuelta, tomó el sendero que la llevaría a casa de Yahiko.

…

Kenshin regresaba a casa con algunas frutas y verduras, la lluvia había sido generosa al parar y sólo dejar caer unas cuantas gotas ahora, las suficientes para que aún hubiese gente vendiendo y comprando; hoy haría arroz frito y pescado, algo sencillo. No usaría demasiados ingredientes y lo que más deseaba era poder usar poco dinero para las necesidades que entre él y Kaoru acumulaban.

Ella no ganaba mucho y entre comida, artículos para el hogar y ellos dos, ya sea ropa o artículos para ambos; y las cuentas no estaban en buenos números así que lo mejor era mantener la economía el dōjō en un barco que sea estable.

Ayer, Kaoru regresó literalmente arrastrando los pies, por poco cayó en dos ocasiones y se marchó a dormir después de cenar. Siempre con una sonrisa en los labios y con una mirada llena de energía a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba a punto de caer.

Esa actitud le recordaba a él mismo hace 10 años.

Por las mañanas, su deber estaba en permanecer oculto y evitar formar lazos con alguien que pudiese matarlo o morir; por las noches, su deber era luchar y matar gente por una nueva era, una mejor.

Solía mantener una máscara en la cara que cubriese todas sus emociones para evitar que alguien pudiese meterse en su corazón… entonces llegó Akira, y después Tomoe; ambos rompieron su máscara y le afectaron de tal forma que su propio rostro estaba marcado por ambos. Y después de la partida de Tomoe, y su regreso al Bakumatsu, se permitía ver su reflejo únicamente por las noches, cuando nadie pudiese verlo. Cuando la sangre fresca estaba mojando completamente sus tabis y zoris; y cuando su katana chorreaba líquido carmesí.

Su reflejo en la sangre…

En la actualidad, sus pies se detuvieron justamente enfrente del Dōjō Kamiya en un pequeño charquito de agua, pero la canasta llena de comida no cayó sino que se mantuvo en sus manos. Sus tabis y zoris estaban mojados de agua y tierra, y aunque no eran nuevos tampoco estaban tan desgastados, su ropa era ligera, ya no pesaba como antes, su espíritu estaba libre y su katana no estaba ensangrentada sino que estaba limpia y colgaba de él, haciéndolo sentirse protegido, y aún alerta.

Su reflejo ya no estaba en su sangre, eso fue antes. Ahora estaba en un espejo o en el agua de la lluvia bajo sus pies.

Y en los ojos de Kaoru.

En el más reluciente espejo, y en la fuente del agua más pura. Porque eso eran los ojos de Kaoru, azules y hermosos. Siempre llenos de vida y… agotados.

…

Kaoru tocó la puerta de la casa de Yahiko con delicadeza.

—Hola. Yahiko —nadie contestó—, Yahiko —tocó de nuevo—. ¿Yahiko-chan?

La puerta se abrió y atrás de ella estaba un chico moreno muy molesto.

—¡No me llames así, fea! —replicó Yahiko antes de agregar—: ¿qué quieres?

—Pero qué trato es ese —le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la palma—, soy tu maestra y merezco respeto.

—Sí, sí, pero esta es mi casa y aquí no permito que nadie, y menos tú, me llame _Yahiko-chan_ —remedó la voz de una mujer de forma ofensiva y chillona—. ¿Qué _quiere, maestra_?

«Estúpido pupilo» pensó Kaoru frunciendo el ceño—. Cálmate, no vengo por ti, quería ver a Tsubame.

Yahiko endureció su mirada antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

—Ella no está aquí. ¡Ahora vete!

Al otro lado de la puerta, Kaoru abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella.

—¿C-cómo que se fue? ¿Acaso no estabas cuidándola? —le preguntó tocando la puerta. La lluvia de pronto se fue transformando a una más rápida e insistente; pero Kaoru no desistía—. ¡Yahiko! ¡Abre la puerta!

—¡Lárgate de aquí! —exclamó con un tono demasiado furioso. Algo había pasado.

—¡Por dios, Yahiko! No puede ser que Tsubame se haya ido, ¿no se supone que está enferma?

—¿Eso te dijeron? —preguntó son sorna—. Está enferma. ¡Pero de la cabeza!

De acuerdo, esto era demasiado incluso para Kaoru. ¿Qué estaba diciendo ese niño ahora?

Dejó de tocar y pegó su cabeza a la puerta escuchando bien el sonido del agua cayéndole encima.

—Pero es tu deber cuidarla, ¿no?

Yahiko no contestó.

Independientemente del asunto, Kaoru sólo sabía una cosa: Tsubame estaba afuera y (aseguraba) sin una sombrilla, era una niña y aunque las cosas habían cambiado desde el Bakumatsu, pero incluso hoy en día, las calles a veces podían tornarse muy peligrosas para una niña como ella.

—Iré a buscarla —le dijo a Yahiko—, tú haz lo que quieras.

Y se apartó de la puerta.

…

Al día siguiente se había infiltrado el chisme y se había desatado el caos en aquella pequeña parte de Tokio:

Kamiya Kaoru había desaparecido, siendo su alumno, Myōjin Yahiko el último en verla.

La pequeña Tsubame había sido encontrada en el restaurante de su jefa, Shekihara Tae, quién dio toda la información sobre los últimos instantes que pasó con la desaparecida, pero nadie pudo decir absolutamente nada realmente relevante que pudiese indicar la ubicación de Kaoru.

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue que la Jefatura de Policía recibió una visita de un hombre furioso, pero con semblante tranquilo.

 _»E-estamos haciendo to-todo lo que podemos… Himura-san._

Y los ojos que una vez fueron morados, sólo necesitaron de 2 días sin noticias de que querida Kaoru, para teñirse de un amarillo tan profundo y sediento de sangre, que nadie jamás creería que volvería a verse en esa época y menos en un hombre que ya se tenía como un _ciudadano pacífico_.

Pero lo más importante, fue que Kenshin, en ese profundo mar de sentimientos oscuros, recordó un poco de su primer sueño extraño: la voz de Tomoe preguntándole _"Kenshin… ¿por qué_ Battōsai _ha despertado de nuevo en tu interior?"._

Él no lo sabía, ya que lo único de lo que parecía estar consciente, era que apenas salir por segunda vez de la Jefatura de Policía completamente furioso, llegó a casa, siendo lo primero que vio, el listón azul de Kaoru bajo la puerta del dōjō.

Con su mirada ámbar sobre el listón, lo tomó y lo acercó a su rostro.

Olía a jazmines, era de Kaoru; pero más allá de eso, también tenía un olor más allá. Un olor que le recordaba al bosque, no lo reconocía, pero a la vez su olfato y su lúcida mente algo en ese olor le resultaba extrañamente conocido; muy raro ya que por un segundo pensó en que si Megumi estuviese ahí, ella había sabido decirle qué era.

No perdió tiempo y corrió hasta el consultorio del Doctor Genzai.

Era una planta, o algo derivado de una.

O algo más.

Kenshin no se detuvo hasta que, con una patada, abrió la puerta del Doctor.

― **Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

 _Definiciones:_

 **1.- Kanji:** En este caso, símbolos japoneses para expresar conceptos en escritura en Japón.

* * *

 _Wow, honestamente esto ni yo lo había visto venir. Pero creo que así es la vida real ¿no? Las cosas inesperadas pasan y uno no sabe ni cómo pasaron._

 _Sólo esperemos que Kenshin pueda con esto._

 _No me gustaría decirlo, pero de aquí en adelante la situación se pondrá fea._

 _Sinceramente me hubiese gustado alargar el fic de modo que fuese romántico y humorístico, pero viendo la situación creo que esta Saga será un poco corta y llena de anguatia. Aunque bueno, conmigo nunca se sabe así que no estoy afirmando nada XD._

 _Ahora no quisiera adelantarles nada de lo que se avecina, aunque quizás ya se estén dando una idea; así que ahora mismo voy a dedicarme a contestar sus amables reviews._

 _ **Lica:**_ _¡Por supuesto que sí vas primero! :) ¡es un gusto verte por aquí! He pensado en ingresar a cursos para aprender portugués pero eso será después de aprender inglés, me gustaría que quizás en algún momento fueses mi beta cuando quiera adaptar uno de mis fics al idioma. Espero no molestarte con eso. Cuando pueda me pasaré por tus fics para poder empezar a ver la escritura en el lenguaje portugués. Gracias por tu consideración._

 _Por otro lado, no te preocupes, cuando no te vea por aquí gritaré por ti y si es necesario llenaré tu bandeja de entrada con mensajes preguntando por tu paradero ;)_

 _Para mi Kenshin siempre ha sido un hombre muy reflexivo (por eso lo amo mucho), pero hay momentos, como éste, en el que toda reflexión se va al carajo para dar paso a la acción._

 _Kaoru como todos sabemos es su ancla a la cordura y a su propia sanación espiritual, pero ahora que ella no está voy a jugar con su mente un poco a ver a dónde nos lleva esto._

 _Además de que estoy segura de que esto va para el lado más oscuro. Aunque bueno, ese es mi símbolo para el drama y el suspenso; ya que los celos en medio del romance no son algo que yo pueda manejar bien XDD soy un poco rara y en mi afán de no entrar demasiado en el cliché pues hago este tipo de giros bruscos que ni yo entiendo XD._

 _En fin espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, te agradezco enormemente por estar en cada capítulo. Estaremos en contacto._

 _ **serena tsukino chiba:**_ _Pues como aquí se puede ver, el romance ha pasado a un segundo plano por ahora jejeje, una disculpa por eso. Por otro lado, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Gracias por comentar._

 _ **Pajaritoazul:**_ _Jejejeje sí, lamentablemente sigo siendo pésima para el romance XDDD no importa qué haga, mi marca es una gran mancha negra de angustia en medio de un fic XD pero no te preocupes, de un modo u otro estoy segura que Kenshin y Kaoru estarán bien para desatar pasión… espero jeje XD. ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Nos mantendremos en contacto!_

 _ **Kaoru21:**_ _Jejeje como dije, el hombre de Kioto es un secreto, por el momento. Y lamento mucho haber dado un giro tan drástico en la historia pero esto sí que no lo planeé XD, sin embargo creo que sabré qué hacer con este problema, eso si Kenshin no se me descontrola antes, jeje. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 _¡Con esto me despido por el momento! Si les gustó por favor, díganmelo en sus comentarios, ¡nos estaremos leyendo!_

 _ **JA NE! :)**_


	9. Siete Días

**•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **IX**

 _Siete Días_

—Día 1—

 _Aquél día me encontraba completamente tranquilo en mi consultorio, ya habían pasado la mayoría de mis pacientes y me preparaba para poder cerrar el negocio y descansar un poco._

 _Sin embargo todo fue tan repentino._

 _Kenshin-san abrió violentamente la puerta de mi consultorio mientras yo revisaba a la señora Uzumaki, ella había tenido problemas con su dolor en los pies y yo estaba centrado en poder ayudarla, pero antes de que ella pudiese irse tranquilamente, Kenshin-san entró escandalosamente… y con esa mirada…_

 _Sabía que dentro de algún tiempo ese muchacho volvería a poseer esos ojos (aunque ansiaba con todas mis fuerzas equivocarme), pero no creí que fuese tan pronto._

»Necesito su ayuda _—me dijo con un tono de voz que no pude analizar; si él hubiese venido cubierto del rostro, estoy seguro de que no lo hubiese podido reconocer._

 _Eso lo puedo jurar._

»Hijo espera, cálmate. ¿Qué ocurre?

 _La pobre Señora Uzumaki no sabía qué hacer ya que Kenshin-san bloqueaba la entrada._

»Se-señor Ge-Genzai, y-y-yo me retiro.

 _Sin prestarle atención a ella, Kenshin-san me acercó un listón a la cara, olía a una planta que yo a veces solía usar con mis pacientes heridos de gravedad, pero en pocas cantidades ya que en altas podría resultar nociva._

 _Y cuando le expliqué todo lo que pude sobre el olor y la planta en cuestión y dónde la compraba cada año (como dije, no suelo usar de ella muy a menudo), simplemente se fue corriendo tan rápido como llegó._

 _Sin decirme nada que pudiese ayudarme a entender la situación ya que no era nada normal verlo así._

 _No entendía qué pasaba. Pero por el comportamiento de Kenshin-san deducía que no podía ser nada bueno._

—Día 2—

 _Al día siguiente unos vecinos me explicaron que Kaoru había desaparecido, y que Kenshin-san había dejado una nota en la puerta del Dōjō diciendo que no iba a haber nadie por un tiempo._

"El Dōjō Kamiya no atenderá a nadie por un tiempo. Disculpen las molestias" _escribió al final._

 _Por como Yahiko-kun me lo contó al anochecer, Kenshin-san fue a buscar a Kaoru viendo que la policía no le servía de nada, como última alternativa. Por otro lado, Yahiko-kun me dijo lo culpable que se sentía al haber dejado que Kaoru se fuese; nadie sabía cómo o por qué la habían raptado. Kaoru se había esfumado en el aire sin que nadie pudiese preverlo._

 _Siempre que algún enemigo de Kenshin-san hacía algo contra alguno de sus amigos por venganza, normalmente se aseguraban de dejar alguna nota que explicase un motivo o siquiera una amenaza._

 _Ahora no había nada._

 _Intenté calmar al pequeño Yahiko-kun pero él se fue de mi casa demasiado decaído; quizás había algo más allá del asunto de Kaoru que lo estaba torturando, pero creo que no me concierne preguntárselo. No veo la necesidad de contribuir a ponerle más peso encima del que ya lleva._

—Día 3—

 _Hay algunos carteles con la imagen de Kaoru por algunas calles cerca del Akabeko, el Dōjō Maekawa y mi propio consultorio, pidiendo a la gente notificar cualquier pista sobre ella._

 _Por otro lado, la policía a colgado notas que decían claramente:_

"No salir sin compañía. Toque de queda: 6pm" _._

 _Me acabo de enterar por algunos de mis pacientes, que en otras partes de Japón se han notificado la desaparición de jovencitas, casi con la misma o menos edad que Kaoru._

 _Hay familiares completamente preocupados por todo el país._

 _Ruego a Kami porque Kaoru esté bien; y porque Kenshin-san llegue a tiempo con ella._

—Día 4—

 _La policía vino a visitarme, me hicieron unas preguntas sobre Kaoru. ¿Tenía alguna idea de si pudo haber huido? ¿Sobre si tenía problemas con Kenshin? ¿Dónde estaba Kenshin? ¿Y si estaba asustada de él y de su aparentemente_ "explosivo temperamento"?

 _No. No. No lo sé. Y no, definitivamente no._

 _El joven Kenshin se fue a buscar a quién sabe dónde a Kaoru por la incapacidad de la policía para encontrarla o darle siquiera alguna pista. Eso no se los dije, pero estoy completamente seguro de que se ha ido a buscar a Kaoru por su cuenta._

 _Sé que lo han tomado como sospechoso para dar explicaciones a la gente que comenzaba a pedir pistas de ella con insistencia; quién sabe por qué no las hay aún._

 _Esos policías no me dieron confianza, sobre todo porque sus preguntas relacionadas con (o contra) Kenshin-san me parecieron poco profesionales y cargadas con emociones negativas hacia él._

 _Kaoru y Kenshin-san tenían una relación muy buena; jamás en mi vida había visto a un hombre dedicarse tanto de sí mismo a una sola mujer. Yo no habría podido pedir a un mejor hombre para mi pequeña Kaoru que Kenshin-san, y todo eso fue lo que les dije a esos hombres, que molestos, se fueron de mi consultorio y no regresaron._

—Día 5—

 _Dios, dios… debí haberlo imaginado._

 _Esta mañana 2 hombres uniformados entraron a mi consultorio presentándose como parte de la policía japonesa para investigar a profundidad el caso de Kaoru; querían hacerme unas preguntas._

 _Yo como era de esperar les dije que ya habían venido unos hombres a preguntarme sobre Kenshin-san y Kaoru, pero ellos me confirmaron (confundidos y serviciales) que no habían enviado a nadie. Y que nadie llegó con una notificación de que yo hubiese sido ya visitado._

 _Me preguntaron el qué había pasado. Yo les dije sobre las preguntas, y sobre que sentí que algo no andaba bien puesto que me preguntaban cosas demasiado molestas, algunas irrelevantes._

»¿Los dejó un segundo solos en su consultorio? _—me dijo uno de ellos viendo mis botellas de medicina entre otros artefactos._

 _Sí. Me pidieron té y yo fui a avisar a Ayame que trajese un poco. No fue mucho tiempo pero sí._

»Por favor, revise que nada le falte.

»¿Disculpe?

»Es posible que no pasaran aquí nada más a _saludar_ ; por favor, señor, puede que esto nos sea útil para encontrar más rápido a la señorita Kamiya.

 _¿Qué si me faltaba algo?_

 _Tardé un poco pero revisé a fondo mis cosas. Botellas, hiervas medicinales… y…_

 _Sí. Faltaba algo._

 _¿Para qué necesitarían algo como eso?_

—Día 6—

 _No he podido habla con nadie aparte de Yahiko-kun. Debido a mi trabajo tampoco he podido dejar que Ayame y Suzume se preocupasen demasiado por Kaoru por lo que hoy en la mañana las dejé en el Akabeko con la esperanza de que estuviesen a salvo ahí._

 _Con Yahiko-kun y la chica que ayuda a Tae-san._

 _Intento concentrarme en todos mis pacientes por igual, pero estoy pensando en mi pequeña Kaoru, en las cosas que podría estar pasando. Y en Kenshin-san, en lo mucho que seguramente se estaba esforzando por encontrarla._

 _Insisto, no quisiera que Ayame y Suzume me viesen preocupado. Lo estoy y mucho, además, debido a que no estoy mucho tiempo en casa, no me arriesgaré a dejarlas solas. No después de la visita de esos misteriosos_ policías _cuyas intensiones no eran muy claras para mí._

 _Por eso mismo, ahora sé que están a salvo en el Akabeko._

—Día 7—

 _No hay tiempo de rodeos. Hoy me acaban de informar: Kaoru fue encontrada._

 _Y Kenshin también._

― **Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

 _Disculpen si el capítulo fue corto, pero tenía que hacerlo._

 _Como ven, aquí tenemos al Doctor Genzai contando los días qué Kaoru estará cautiva._

 _En el siguiente capítulo retomaremos a Kenshin y todo lo que va a tener que pasar para poder reencontrarse con Kaoru. Será muy turbio pero espero que todo salga bien al final._

 _Sí, ni yo misma sé lo que va a pasar realmente con ellos dos a estas alturas pero al igual que ustedes espero que no sea nada grave._

 _Y como pueden ver, puedo dar giros inesperados en una trama. Honestamente no entiendo qué diablos pasa conmigo XD disculpen si el giro no les gustó, pero como bien se sabe, una autora nunca tiene el 100% del control de su obra. Y este es un caso más T_T_

 _¡Ahora voy a empezar a contestar reviews!_

 _ **Pajaritoazul:**_ _¡Es todo un gusto volver a verte por aquí! Jejejeje la verdad es que estuve jugando con la cordura de Kenshin por si en algún momento pasaba algo así (no esto exactamente pero ya me daba una idea) y creo que ya está listo para ponerse a prueba a sí mismo una vez más._

 _Sí es cierto, Tae algo trae, pero eso como dije, todo lo relacionado a ella va en otro fic. Al igual que Yahiko y Tsubame, jejeje, a esperar un poquito más para saber de ellos._

 _En cuanto al aroma, me temo que eso va a resolverse completamente en el siguiente capítulo o en el siguiente XD._

 _¡Gracias por comentar, hasta el próximo capítulo!_

 _ **S2:**_ _El fic que tomará como protagonistas a Yahiko y Tsubame se presentará después XD ahí estará todo lo relacionado a ellos. Gracias por comentar._

 _ **Krayteona:**_ _Sinceramente este fic era para ser "comedia y romance", como dije ni yo misma puedo controlar estos giros tan inesperados._

 _Y sí,_ Battōsai _podría retornar pero ya dependerá de nuestro querido Kenshin, si el asesino que lleva dentro va a lograr salir a la luz una vez más para derramar sangre o no. Creo que eso es lo más inquietante de todo. Lo peor es que tengo en la cabeza 2 cosas diferentes que podrían pasar:_

 _1.- Kenshin se mantiene cuerdo y mantiene su promesa de no-matar._

 _2.- Kenshin manda al diablo la promesa de no-matar._

 _Todavía no me decido._

 _Soy bastante impredecible aún para mí. Y quisiera mantener mis deditos quietos y no hacer este tipo de cosas pero no pude detenerme T_T. Yo también espero que al final todo salga bien. Gracias por comentar en el fic y ya no estaremos leyendo._

 _ **Alarachan:**_ _Jejeje por lo que veo muchas desean ver a Battōsai de nuevo en acción, quizás y lo haga pero eso ya dependerá de Kenshin XD. ¡Gracias por comentar!_

 _Bueno y con esto termino por hoy. ¡Gracias a todas por su apoyo y ya nos estaremos leyendo!_

 _Sé que voy lenta pero hago lo mejor que puedo. Quién sabe, creo que necesitaré algo de ayuda para ir más rápido, ¿hay voluntarias? XD Jajaja se aceptan sugerencias y apoyo escrito XDDDD creo que hacer una saga de fic es muuucho más complicado de lo que esperaba, quiéns sabe si logre acabarla en 1 año, yo creo que no XD.  
_

 _Jejeje bueno, ya nos leeremos._

 _No dejen de comentar diciéndome qué les parece el fic._

 _ **¡JA NE! :)**_


	10. Territorio Enemigo

**•**

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO**

 **X**

 _Territorio Enemigo_

Kenshin se puso un pequeño morral sobre su hombro y a mitades de la noche se aventuró al bosque.

Después de que el Doctor Genzai le dijese sobre el lugar donde habitaba el hombre que le vendía las plantas medicinales, y aseguraba que ese aroma era una planta que él usaba en sus pacientes y que únicamente se conseguía a 20 minutos del consultorio, Kenshin fue a investigar para saber si sabía algo que pudiese ayudarlo a encontrar a Kaoru.

Nada más llegar cerca notó que la casa y la cosecha de plantas medicinales no estaban solas, habían carrozas llegando y yéndose, y la casa no estaba siendo ocupada por un anciano como Genzai-dono le había indicado; preguntó por él a la mujer que estaba ocupando el mostrador. Una chica encantadora que sonreía bastante.

En realidad sonreía mucho, tanto que Kenshin se sintió incómodo con ella.

 _»¿En qué puedo… ayudarle?_ —preguntó de forma sugerente.

 _»Vengo a buscar a Usio Amamiya, vengo de parte del Doctor Usaki_ —inventó al doctor para que la identidad de Genzai-dono no se viese expuesta.

 _»Lo siento, ese hombre no vive aquí. Se ha equivocado, estas tierras pertenecen a Yagami-sama_ —dijo sin perder la sonrisa. Kenshin carraspeó la garganta.

 _»¿Y dónde puedo encontrar al hombre que busco?_

 _»¿Qué necesitaba?_ —preguntó moviéndose de forma errónea de un lado a otro, haciendo muy notable sus intenciones de hacer que su mal colocada yukata bajase un poco de su hombro.

Kenshin mencionó una planta medicinal muy común, una que normalmente escuchaba de boca del doctor, pero la chica negó con la cabeza riendo coqueta.

 _»Aquí no vendemos eso. Vendemos…_ —y mencionó una gran variedad de cosas, cosas que en el fondo no significaban mucho para Kenshin. No mencionó la planta que Genzai-dono le dijo haber olido en el listón de Kaoru, el cual estaba resguardado en su propia yukata.

 _»¿De verdad no sabe dónde puedo encontrar al hombre que busco?_

 _»¿Quién sabe?_ —se mordió el labio—, _¿qué gano yo?_

Su estómago dio un vuelco; definitivamente esta mujer estaba insinuándosele, pero no se puso nervioso, primero, porque esa no era la primera mujer que buscaba placer carnal con él desde que ingresó a los Ishin Shishi; y segundo, porque estaba bastante furioso como para que su miembro pudiese ser estimulado con facilidad (o de eso quería convencerse porque Kaoru lo había estado _estimulando_ bastante). Después de todo, aquí había un pequeño punto a tratar y que era muy importante para él tenerlo en cuenta.

 _Han raptado a la chica equivocada_.

Había buscado en todos lados de Tokio, pero no encontró nada. Cerca de la casa de Yahiko, del Akabeko e incluso del propio Dōjō Kamiya. Nada. Entonces apareció ese listón a los pies de su puerta cuando él ya sentía que estaba a punto de volverse loco.

Y hora esta mujer lo retaba. Como si supiese que no tenía más alternativas.

 _»¿Y qué es lo que quiere?_

La mujer sonrió aún más, lamiéndose los labios teñidos de rojo.

 _»¿No lo sabe?_

Kenshin sonrió, aunque en el fondo estaba gritando. Por furia, por impotencia y por el hecho de que dejó que esa mujer cerrase la puerta del lugar con seguro, le abriese un poco la yukata y le besara el hombro.

Era la primera vez, desde hace años que dejaba que eso pasara.

Pero no iba a dejarle las cosas fáciles.

No. Porque él no estaba acostumbrado a ser el sumiso, y lo demostró tomando el control; estaba a punto de perder los estribos, y no sólo porque su cuerpo, al estar constantemente en estimulación debido al deseo que Kaoru producía en él, sino porque estaba aterrado por lo que pudiese pasarle. Cada segundo era esencial, vital para Kaoru y para él mismo. Y esa mujer libidinosa no iba a ser el motivo de su perdición.

Trató de no imaginar a Kaoru mientras le quitaba lentamente el kimono a la chica, la cual parecía tan manejable como una muñeca de trapo. Ganando tiempo y preguntándole:

 _»¿Y a qué te dedicas, además de estar aquí?_

Porque Kenshin no era estúpido y en su cabeza no cuajaba la idea de que una chica como esa estuviese tan tranquila en medio de la frontera de Tokio con la nada del bosque cuidando de un establecimiento sucio. Eso agregando la _desaparición_ del anciano.

 _»Cu-cuido es-este lugar._ —Kenshin toqueteó sus caderas.

 _»¿Por qué? Una mujer tan hermosa como tú… ¿qué haces encerrada en este sitio?_ —ella se rio.

 _»Atendiendo a mis clientes._ —dijo sensual, guiando una de las manos de Kenshin hacia su gran seno—. _¿Lo hago bien?_

 _»Muy bien_ —él le mordió el cuello sin lastimarla, notando que ella tenía marcas rojizas _—. Madre mía. ¿Qué te pasó?_ —tocó las marcas con sus labios, eran recientes.

 _»Fui mala_ —Kenshin bajó su otra mano hacia la entrepierna femenina.

 _»¿Te castigaron?_

 _»S-sí…_

 _»¿Quién?_

 _»Y-yo… no…_

Entonces la puerta se abrió bruscamente, pero eso no era algo que lo sorprendió, sino que la chica se haya puesto de rodillas diciendo que ella no había dicho nada.

Un trío de hombres con armas occidentales entraron apuntándole.

 _»Tenemos a alguien muy curioso el día de hoy; dime, ¿por qué no simplemente te la cogiste, dejaste dinero y te largaste?_

 _»¿Son ellos no?_ —le preguntó Kenshin a la muchacha, la cual temblaba como un cachorro abandonado; qué era lamentable.

 _»¡Cállate!_ —y dispararon.

Kenshin tenía experiencia en ese tipo de armas; no era la primera y aseguraba que tampoco sería la última vez. Por lo que de un solo movimiento se acomodó la yukata sobre él y en un segundo se lanzó al otro lado del mostrador de un salto, tomando un par de cajas pequeñas de madera que tenían en el suelo.

Esperó a que se les cavasen las balas y detuvieran a recargar; entonces se reincorporó y lanzó una caja a la cara de cada uno de ellos mientras que, con movimientos maestros, se deshizo de los otros dos sin necesidad de sacar su Sakabatō.

No era tan habilidoso como Sanosuke en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero tampoco era tan malo; y eso era lo único que necesitaba por ahora para evitar usar el Hiten Mitsurugi, el cual por cierto debía evitar a menos de que fuese vitalmente necesario.

Por otro lado…

La chica temblaba mientras lo veía.

 _»¿Qui-quién eres?_

Kenshin la miró.

 _»¿Es seguro hablar aquí?_

 _»Sácame de aquí._

Entonces con ayuda de él, la muchacha se vistió de nuevo y lo guio a la salida y más tarde, a un pequeño callejón, cuya salida podía ser opacada por grandes cantidades de gente.

 _»Esos hombres me hicieron esto_ —señaló su cuello _—, todos los días tengo que sonreír y ofrecer mi cuerpo. A los clientes les gusta._

 _»¿Qué tipo de clientes?_

 _»Clientes que buscan su propio placer. Para ellos todo tiene un precio, incluso una mujer._

 _»Y déjame adivinar: fuiste raptada_ —pensó en Kaoru y comenzó a hacer un conteo de las cosas que les haría a los responsables.

 _»No, fui vendida. Mis padres apostaban, un día no les quedó más dinero y me pusieron un precio. Perdieron._

 _»¿Quién maneja todo esta locura?_

 _»Lo único que sé, es que no son japoneses. Pero hay personas, japonesas y no japonesas que no le va a gustar lo que acabas de hacer_ —lo miró con los ojos brillosos—, _dejaste vivos a esos hombres y cuando despierten, te buscarán y te matarán. ¡Y a mí también!_

Fue difícil, pero Kenshin logró que ella recuperase su postura. No había tiempo de palabras conmovedoras, de mensajes de aliento ni mucho menos de nada particularmente ameno.

Kaoru estaba en peligro y ahora estaba en sus manos el poder salvarla y para ello necesitaba toda la información posible de quien fuese que estuviese detrás de todo eso.

 _»Escucha, esto es lo que harás. Hay un restaurante cerca de aquí, se llama El Akabeko. Ahí trabaja una mujer que es dueña del sitio llamada Shekihara Tae, pregunta por ella y diles que vas de parte de Kamiya Kenshin, ¿me has oído? Ella te ayudará y te mantendrá a salvo, pero tú deberás corresponder a eso no saliendo del restaurante para no levantar sospechas hasta que yo regrese. ¿Entiendes?_

Convencerla de que eso sería lo mejor fue un poco algo más sencillo, los pros y los contras estaban desnivelados y no tenía mucho a su favor salvo que sabía que el anciano estaba muerto, que tipos malos se habían hecho con el campo de cultivo del hombre y que la chica le había dicho algo más acerca del olor en el listón de Kaoru.

 _»Usan esa planta como una droga, es parecida a la que me mencionaste pero no, no es la misma, pero es muy fácil confundirlas. A nosotras nos hacen beber té preparado con las hojas y eso hace que perdamos parte de nuestra consciencia, adormece los músculos, deja a quién lo beba sin fuerza; mientras más bebamos, más y más de nosotras mismas perdemos, nos volvemos muñecas a merced de cualquier tipo que quiera sexo. Los he visto usar esa planta en muchas formas para muchas chicas._

Kenshin le preguntó por una chica morena de ojos azules; seguramente muy alterada. La muchacha pensó por un rato y al ver la expresión de desesperación de Kenshin al decirle que no recordaba a ninguna chica así, agregó curiosa:

 _»¿Es virgen?_

 _»¿Qué?_

 _»¿Qué si es virgen?_

 _»¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_

 _»Porque si lo es entonces tiene posibilidades de durar más tiempo en el Mercado._

 _»¿Y eso es?_

 _»El punto de reunión para la venta de mujeres en Japón. Se ubica en un punto ciego entre Tokio y Kyoto. Sólo los que conocen bien el camino pueden encontrarlo, pero de nada te servirá saber eso sino tienes el apoyo de un Padrino._

 _»¿Y qué son los Padrinos?_

 _»Los Padrinos tienen el poder de atraer a más clientes potenciales, y para conseguir uno, necesitas dinero. Sólo un Padrino puede ayudarte a entrar de forma sigilosa, y quizás puede ayudarte a recuperar a la muchacha que buscas._

 _»¿Crees que sólo ellos puedan tenerla?_

 _»Quizás no, pero son los criminales más conocidos en los barrios bajos y los que me han traído aquí. Además de que son ellos los responsables del olor en el listón, no puedo equivocarme._

— _Por eso pregunté si es virgen, porque si lo es valdrá mucho dinero, la pondrán en venta y cuando haya un cliente interesado con una oferta tentadora la venderán._

— _Ellos no suelen tocar a las vírgenes porque los hacen ganar mucho dinero, sobre todo si son bonitas. ¿Ella lo es?_ —Kenshin asintió, apretando los puños— _, ya veo. Entonces apresúrate, los Padrinos originalmente se reúnen aquí en Tokio para_ charlar _, hay un par cerca, los reconocerás porque uno tiene un parche en el ojo derecho y no tiene el brazo izquierdo. El otro es viejo pero no por eso débil, suele acudir a muchas peleas de Sumo y normalmente grita "¡el débil tiene que caer!", es calvo pero en la nuca tiene una cicatriz de un corte._ —Hizo una línea horizontal simulando lo que decía _—. Sólo sé que no tienes mucho tiempo. La próxima reunión será en una semana._

De ese modo, la chica fue entregada al Akabeko junto con Tae y Tsubame, quién se encontraba en cama. Y Yahiko, el cual le pidió que encontrase pronto a Kaoru.

Kenshin le pidió a Yahiko que intentará comunicarse con Cho Sawagejou para que pudiese darle la oportunidad a la policía de hacerse con toda esa organización criminal, porque eso era lo que veía desde lejos. Y no cualquier organización criminal, sino una que se dedicaba a vender tanto mujeres, como armas y distintos tipos de droga.

Esto era un problema demasiado grande.

Pero Kenshin estaba dispuesto a combatir con una organización como esa si eso le regresaba a su amada Kaoru.

 _»Por favor… regresen a casa pronto_ —le pidió Yahiko con la mirada ensombrecida.

 _»No te preocupes, Yahiko. Traeré de regreso a Kaoru. Tú cuida de todos aquí. Y… ten mucho cuidado con la mujer_ —dijo refiriéndose a la nueva cocinera de Tae _—, no puedes confiarte._

Y con un último asentimiento del joven espadachín, Kenshin regresó al Dōjō Kamiya, dejó una nota en la puerta diciendo que no habría nadie ahí (aunque sabía que Yahiko iba a estar cuidado de la casa Kamiya para que ningún ladrón quisiera aprovecharse de la ausencia de Kaoru) y armado con su Sakabatō y un morral donde llevaba un cambio de ropa y un poco de comida, Kenshin fue de regreso a la casa del anciano de las plantas medicinales.

Una vez llegando ahí al anochecer notó que todo estaba en caos. Y eso era porque la sangre esparcida por una casa y un terreno al fondo en llamas fue lo que Kenshin encontró.

Había hombres exclamando por una explicación y más pronto que tarde vio a agentes policiacos reunirse al punto de encuentro.

Los hombres huyeron para no enfrentarse a la policía mientras ésta aparentemente pedía refuerzos para contener el fuego.

Kenshin por su lado miró todo desde un árbol lejos del peligro y de la mirada de la policía; ¿cómo diablos pasó eso? Quería bajar a investigar un poco pero sabía que no debía dar señales de él por ninguna parte hoy ya que había dejado vivos a un par de malvivientes que bien pudieron haber esparcido imágenes con su rostro entre sus cómplices.

Y su cabello rojo tampoco le ayudaba mucho a esconderse.

Apretó fuertemente las cuerdas de su morral y se marchó al bosque lejos del fuego; corrió hasta que el bullicio y humo.

Sin embargo no caminó mucho hasta que encontró a un hombre vestido con un kimono muy elegante. Estaba vivo. Caminó hasta él lentamente y cuando el hombre se dio cuenta de su presencia, alzó una pistola en su dirección.

La mirada de Kenshin se oscureció.

—¿Está seguro de hacer eso?

—No me importa quién seas, dame lo que tengas de dinero o te volaré los… —la mano que sostenía la pistola fue golpeada duramente con la funda de la Sakabatō, lo que hizo que soltara el arma.

—Ahora vamos a hablar. —Kenshin sacó la Sakabatō y la empuñó en contra del hombre que ahora estaba temblando en el suelo—. Hay cientos de policías no muy lejos de aquí que se mueren por saber qué es lo que ocurre. Y si no quiere dar un viaje con ellos a la cárcel, será mejor que comience a hablar.

—¿Q-q-qué es lo que quieres?

—Quiero saber dónde es _El Mercado_.

—¿Para qué quieres saber algo como eso?

—Mis asuntos no son de tu importancia. Dime dónde.

—No puedo… me matarán… —la punta del sable tocó la garganta del hombre, quién empezó a hiperventilar.

—Y si no me lo dices, morirás igualmente.

—Bien… te lo diré… pero quítame esto de enfrente —señaló con su mirada temblorosa la Sakabatō. Kenshin arqueó un poco la comisura de su labio.

—No. Dímelo ahora o… —encajó un poco más la punta del sable.

El hombre casi calvo tragó saliva, nervioso.

—¡E-está bien! ¡Está bien! Te lo diré…

Le dijo que era un sitio grande pero muy oculto, un antiguo templo que a primera vista parecía estar abandonado cuando realmente en el subterráneo era una réplica de un salón occidental; el sitio estaba a aproximadamente 2 días de camino, casi llegar a un punto estratégico con un pueblucho de Kyoto. Le dijo que estaba cercano a la nada y que reconocería el lugar porque encontraría ladrones por doquier que aparentaban ser simplemente ladrones, pero realmente eran asesinos a sueldo que cuidaban el sitio, además de que tenían permiso de hacer con los intrusos lo que quisieran con tal de que al final los matasen para no dejar cabos sueltos.

—¿Algo más?

—Na-nada más… —la katana empujó un poco hacia enfrente.

—Hay algo más. Dilo.

El hombre se negó con la mirada; estaba sudando mucho y parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

Kenshin escuchó un ruido atrás, pero no se giró.

—¡T-tú! —exclamó entre furioso y sorprendido. Kenshin se logró quitar pensando que la flecha que salió volando a sus espaldas fue dirigida a él, sin embargo al volverse al hombre, la cabeza de éste había sido perforada por la flecha, la cual sostenía un papel.

Kenshin se giró para ver al asesino pero no vio a nadie. La flecha fue lanzada desde una distancia larga, pero aun así no fue lo suficiente para que él no pudiese oírlo y el hombre verlo.

«Maldita sea» pensó Kenshin viendo el cadáver, aún con sus alertas encendidas, se acercó a la flecha quitando el papel.

La luz de la luna llena alumbró lo suficiente para que Kenshin pudiese leer lo que ponía ahí. Con una caligrafía muy pulcra había unos _kanjis_ que ponían:

" _Tu promesa de no matar será puesta a prueba de nuevo. ¿Estás listo?"._

Y a un lado de ahí se encontraba un pequeño mapa que indicaba la posición del templo. Y lo supo porque estaba refiriéndose a un punto estratégico dentro del bosque tomando como punto de partida el tren que salía de Tokio para Kyoto. Pero se desviaba hasta después de algunos metros internándose en la oscuridad de lo desconocido.

Se aguardó el papel en el interior de la manga de su hakama. Se acomodó la Sakabatō y decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto. Había alguien por ahí que sabía que él estaba buscando el sitio, y al parecer ese alguien lo quería ahí sin pierde.

La chica le dijo que tenía aproximadamente 7 días para encontrar a Kaoru o nunca más volver a verla.

El camino era largo pero no tanto así como para evitar su incesante búsqueda.

 _»Pero de nada te servirá saber eso sino tienes el apoyo de un Padrino._

 _»¿Y qué son los Padrinos?_

Así que un _Padrino_.

Vio el cadáver y se le ocurrió una idea.

…

—¿En qué pudo ayudarle, señor?

A la mañana siguiente, Kenshin fue hasta el puesto de un revendedor para poder sacar algo de dinero con un reloj de bolsillo, 4 anillos con diversas gemas y un collar, todo hecho de oro.

 _»¿Acaso quieres verme la cara de tonto? ¿Crees que no sé cuánto vale todo esto?_

 _»¿Está seguro de querer hacer un show aquí? Puede ir a la cárcel por esto._

 _»No si está muerto_ —Kenshin habló con la crudeza que lo identificaba como un antiguo miembro de los Ishin Shishi. Con la misma voz que en una ocasión hizo que el mismo Katsura Kogoro sonriese nervioso.

 _»E-e-está bien… n-no se enoje… po-podemos negociar…_

Como cualquiera de su calaña, el hombre intentó darle una miseria por los artículos; pero después de un pequeño estímulo cortesía de la pistola que le robó al cadáver, Kenshin ayudó al hombre a salvarse el cuello.

Con cada hora que pasaba, Kenshin se sentía cada vez menos… como él mismo.

Esto no era como aquella vez que Enishi jugó con él haciéndole pensar que Kaoru había muerto, no; en esa ocasión Kenshin pensó que no importaba lo que hiciera, nada le regresaría a Kaoru; y que todo era su culpa. Pero cuando supo que ella estaba viva, él no dudó ni un segundo en actuar para rescatarla.

Ahora le habían quitado a Kaoru de nuevo, y esta vez no había nada que le impidiese a su instinto ( _Battōsai_ ) no hacer nada. Porque los responsables a diferencia de Enishi no tenían motivos de actuar contra él quitándole a quién más le importaba, y eso era un punto a favor de _Battōsai_ , que despierto, le decía a Kenshin que no tuviese piedad con nadie que quisiera estorbarle.

Y ese ladronzuelo no iba a ser ninguna excepción.

Kenshin logró obtener el dinero justo (sino es que un poco más) y pudo marcharse en dirección a su nuevo destino.

Una tienda de ropa.

La mujer que atendía ahí le ayudó a probarse un _Montsuki*_ tradicional negro, el cual guardó cuidadosamente en el morral y se lo llevó consigo junto una capa negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo y la cabeza; dándole el dinero apropiado a la mujer salió de ahí.

Para no dar pistas de su paradero (más), Kenshin por primera vez desde que llegó al Dōjō Kamiya, entró a un tren sin pagar. Fue en el vagón del equipaje.

Sólo una vez tuvo que esconderse bien para que los guardias no lo viesen porque llegó el momento en el que tuvo que hacer una parada. No podía saltar, eso sería un suicidio.

Lo que hizo fue mezclarse entre los pasajeros y tirar de la cuerda que haría que el tren frenase bruscamente.

Corrió empujando a todos y salió por la puerta de atrás.

Vio a los guardias mirar por las ventanas, pero al estar escondido atrás de un árbol no tuvieron más opción que retomar el orden dentro de la gran máquina, Kenshin notó cómo el tren retomaba su ruta sin demora.

Se incorporó y sacó de su yukata el papel que dictaba la ruta hacia el dichoso templo.

Tenía ahora 6 días.

…

 _Kenshin se hallaba caminando sobre un pasillo cuyo piso era liso y muy frío, su dirección estaba más que clara y sobre su mano estaba su Sakabatō. Y estaba listo para enfrentarse a sus enemigos una vez más._

 _Sus pasos se detuvieron hasta que llegó al final del pasillo, un salón enorme con una gran lámpara de araña, con velas. Encima de las paredes también había velas puestas en candelabros, y enfrente de él en la cima de una gran chimenea encendida había un reloj que marcaba las 5:30._

 _No sabría decir si era madrugada o tarde, pero lo que Kenshin sí sabía era que estaba esperando a que algo pasara._

 _El salón estaba vacío por lo que él caminó justamente enfrente de la chimenea._

 _Pasó un poco de tiempo hasta que escuchó pisadas atrás suyo._

 _Al igual que Kenshin, el recién llegado no tenía calzado así que sus pies resonaban en el frío suelo. Cuando el pelirrojo se giró, vio a Tomoe caminar hacia él usando la yukata que usaba para dormir._

— _No eres tú a quien esperaba._

— _Lo sé._

— _¿Qué haces aquí entonces? —preguntó Kenshin._

 _Él normalmente no era así, nunca fue así de hiriente con Tomoe, o al menos no después de conocerse un poco. Y aun así Kenshin sentía que Tomoe le quitaba el tiempo y eso lo molestaba._

— _Estoy preocupada, Kenshin…_

— _No es de tu incumbencia. Tienes otro hombre por cual preocuparte._

— _Sé que él estará bien —dijo ella sabiendo bien que Kenshin se refería a Enishi._

— _No estoy de humor para sermones._

— _No dije que viniese a sermonearte._

— _¿Entonces a qué? —preguntó Kenshin molesto._

— _A decirte que tengas mucho cuidado._

 _Tomoe se desvaneció en el aire dejando a Kenshin sólo._

 _Sin embargo, de pronto el candelabro de araña sobre el techo cayó dejando caer las velas, cuyo fuego incendió el piso y posteriormente todo el salón. Y aun así Kenshin permaneció donde estaba, no porque tuviese miedo al fuego, sino porque en las llamas podía ver su reflejo como si viese un espejo._

 _Él vestía el Montsuki que había comprado, pero a diferencia de ese, el que usaba estaba manchado de sangre._

…

Los ojos de Kenshin se abrieron. Se encontró arriba de un árbol, con la Sakabatō agarrada firmemente entre sus brazos y piernas al igual que el morral. Relajó sus músculos un poco antes de mecer su cuello de un lado a otro destensando los huesos.

Bajó del árbol de un salto y se dispuso a encontrar agua.

Abrió la nota con el mapa y vio una vez más los kanjis: _"Tu promesa de no matar será puesta a prueba de nuevo. ¿Estás listo?"._

Si había que ser sincero consigo mismo, no lo estaba. Pero Kaoru no tenía tiempo para dudas.

Por suerte el pequeño mapa sí marcaba un pequeño río cercano, el cual Kenshin pudo usar para lavarse y agarrar un poco para beberla. Esperó bajo el sol un rato antes de ponerse a andar de nuevo.

El camino le indicaba un viaje corto. Quizás y podría rescatar a Kaoru antes de que ella corriese peligro en _El Mercado_. Según la chica que rescató en Tokio, Kaoru debería estar ahora prisionera, resguardada bajo llave en espera de un comprador.

 _¿Y si resulta que ese_ comprador _la quiere ahora?_

Kenshin no se permitió dudar más. Se puso en marcha ignorando olímpicamente el sueño que tuvo. El cual recordaba bien.

…

Para el tercer día, Kenshin despertó de sobresalto encima de un árbol ya mucho más cerca al templo que indicaba el mapa.

En esta ocasión el breve sueño que tuvo se retomó en ese salón, pero no estaba solo alrededor de las llamas. Junto a él se encontraba _Battōsai_ , su yo más joven y con esa mirada perdida.

Pero _Battōsai_ no le pidió sangre, eso fue lo raro, lo que le pidió fue…

 _»Kaoru… Kaoru… recupera a Kaoru…_

Negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de encontrarse con un grupo pequeño de 4 bandidos.

—Miren quién se ha perdido, hermanos —dijo uno de ellos.

—Creo que está en el sitio equivocado.

—Es un vagabundo, hay que ayudarlo a ubicarse.

Todos sacaron sus sables dispuestos a matarlo mientras reían; sin embargo, Kenshin con ayuda de su Sakabatō pudo dejarlos fuera del camino sin necesidad de matarlos rápidamente. Los movimientos de los bandidos eran torpes y no le fue difícil deshacerse de ellos.

Una vez inconscientes, Kenshin tomó la ropa de uno de ellos y se la puso a pesar de tener que soportar un olor tan pútrido que le dieron arcadas por un par de minutos.

Los amarró con ayuda de una cuerda vieja que guardaba uno de ellos (¿para qué? Quién sabe) y los amarró fuertemente a un árbol. Les quitó la ropa y con ayuda de la sucia tela de cada una de las feas yukatas, les hizo amarres alrededor de sus bocas para evitar que hicieran mucho ruido al despertar.

Lanzó katanas y pedazos de ropa a unos arbustos y se llevó la ropa de ese apestoso bandido al río para lavarlo y prepararse.

…

Al cuarto día, Kenshin despertó en la madrugada usando su propia ropa; la ropa del bandido estaba secándose mientras él dormía un poco pero no pudo conciliar el sueño. Kaoru estaba en sus pensamientos; sus momentos juntos, sus sonrisas, su voz llamándolo.

No era momento para descansar; ayer había estado perdiendo el tiempo con los bandidos y lavando la ropa de uno de ellos, la cual seguía teniendo un leve olor a sudor y estiércol. Pero ya no tanto como antes por lo que decidió que el sol se llevase el resto del aroma.

Pero… si quería hacerse pasar por un bandido, bueno… cualquiera recordaría a un bandido con el cabello rojo, ¿o no?

—Maldita sea… —refunfuñó dejando la ropa del bandido en la roca para que el sol, que apenas salía, le quitase la pestilencia que quedaba.

¿Qué debía hacer? No podía raparse la cabeza, sería el mismo caso, no había muchos bandidos rapados y menos mostrando una cicatriz como la suya. Sino era el cabello, sería su mejilla la que lo delataría, necesitaba ocultarse bien y para eso necesitaba una buena jugada.

Al bañarse en el río, Kenshin se quedó por un segundo mirando su reflejo.

Debía saber moverse bien para evitar que su plan se fuese abajo.

Sacar a Kaoru de ahí sin tomarse mucho tiempo ni problemas era vital; la condición de Kaoru era desconocida, ¿y si estaba herida? ¿Y si la estaban matando de hambre? Nada le aseguraba que Kaoru estuviese en condiciones de correr o de ayudarle a él a hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

Salió del agua y se puso su ropa.

No le importó que esta se mojase un poco. Sólo le importaba encontrar una solución.

Y la halló esa misma noche cuando la luna no hizo acto de presencia.

Su cabello no poseía el color rojo y su mejilla se ocultaba bien con su melena, la cual amarró en una trenza floja que le dejó más cabello cubriéndole la cara de lo normal. No era muy cómodo pero así evitaría que alguien viese bien su rostro.

Se puso la ropa del bandido dejando la suya propia con el Montsuki y la pistola y se armó únicamente con su Sakabatō. Suspiró y se echó a andar.

Visitó a los bandidos, los cuales seguían amarrados en el árbol, pataleaban y gritaban sobre los pedazos de trapo. Uno pudo librarse de su amarre, pero Kenshin lo volvió a amarrar. Afianzó de nuevo la cuerda y se alejó un poco hasta que pudo notar a lo lejos un templo enorme.

Había llegado.

—¡Hey tú!

 _Genial…_

—Mírame, ¿quién diablos eres?

Kenshin se giró para enfrentarse a un bandido que apestaba igual que los otros; andrajoso y sucio hasta más no poder. Eso y el hecho de que lo apuntase con un sable hicieron que Kenshin quisiera vomitarle encima, pero se contuvo.

—¿Acaso quieres algo de mí? ¿O será que quieres morir, basura? Si no es así entonces, ¿qué te da el valor de amenazarme como si pudieses matarme?

—No te recuerdo de ningún maldito lado. No quieras verme la cara de imbécil. ¿Quién eres? ¡Responde!

Kenshin no se dejó intimidar. Sacó su Sakabatō con maestría y quitó de un golpe la katana de mala calidad que lo amenazaba, partiéndola en dos.

—Soy la última persona a la que deberías seguir tocándole los huevos, lárgate.

Aun con una mitad de su sable, el hombre sonrió.

—Esa katana es muy buena, ¿de dónde la sacaste?

—Se la quité a un pobre diablo —respondió—, ahora quítate de mí vista.

Enfundó la Sakabatō y caminó sin dejar de estar al pendiente por si ese bandido quisiera atacarlo por la espalda. Cosa que no pasó, sin embargo el hombre lo siguió.

—Bien, bien, me has convencido. Pero déjame decirte una cosa, ayer cuatro idiotas desaparecieron. No sabemos qué coño pasó con ellos pero presentimos que alguien los mató.

—¿Así eso crees? —preguntó con ironía, no quería tocar el tema pero para evitar peligros, Kenshin rodeó el templo. Pero el hombre lo jaló hacia otra dirección gritando que había escuchado algo a los lejos…

Gritos.

Y Kenshin también los había oído, y lo peor de todo era que conocía esa dirección…

—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Por aquí!

Maldita sea…

Un poco más y…

El hombre corrió hasta donde Kenshin había dejado amarrados a los bandidos una hora atrás. El pelirrojo por otro lado simplemente se decidió a desenvainar de nuevo su katana para pelear.

—¡Creo que escuché por aquí! Ya no escucho nada.

Habían llegado. No tenía otra opción, dejaría amarrado también a ese si…

El hombre tropezó, recitó una maldición y agregó:

—¡Lo sabía! Aquí están sus cadáveres… —el bandido hizo una mueca—, diablos, quién quiera que haya hecho esto sí que está enfermo.

Kenshin no cabía dentro de sí mismo.

Los bandidos estaban desamarrados, desnudos y cortados de forma sádica, uno de ellos sin cabeza y otro sin la mitad de su cuerpo y sin un brazo. El otro estaba con una gran cortada en el abdomen. El último fue partido desde el hombro derecho hasta el costado izquierdo.

Todo aquello era una completa carnicería. Y parecía ser todo fresco.

—Vaya idiotas, perdieron desde la dignidad hasta la vida. Qué manera tan patética de morir —el bandido se reincorporó y le dijo a Kenshin—, debemos avisar a Yagami-sama que hay un intruso por aquí. A todo esto, ¿quién eres tú? En serio, hermano, no te recuerdo y eso que no soy tan idiota como para olvidarlos a todos.

Aun viendo los cadáveres, Kenshin contestó seriamente:

—Ayato.

—¿Ayato qué?

—Sólo Ayato —dijo dejando los cadáveres ahí.

—Bien, así que eres un pobre diablo también. Por cierto, yo soy Makoto. Ahora avisemos sobre esto y si no hay nadie particularmente molesto, vamos a poder visitar a las putitas.

 _Kaoru_.

Kenshin miró bien la espalda del hombre que hablaba como si no hubiese un mañana, mientras que el pelirrojo pensaba en el qué debería hacerle si llegaba a tocar a Kaoru, aunque pensándolo bien (después de respirar un poco), Kenshin decidió dejarlo vivo… no, consciente, sí, hasta que encontrase a Kaoru y ya no lo necesitase.

—Andando, por aquí.

El bandido lo guio hasta la parte trasera del templo, donde abrió una puerta corrediza, casi indetectable a la vista.

—Hey, malditos vagos, tenemos noticias.

—Nosotros también —dijo de regreso otro de los bandidos.

Había 7 reunidos bajo la luz de una sola vela.

Kenshin se mantuvo lejos de la luz. Cerró la puerta y dejó que el olor putrefacto a sudor y licor lo hiciera irritarse más.

—¿Ya saben qué pasó con el campo de Yagami-sama?

—Dicen que fue _él_. El Dragón de Shanghái.

«Shanghái» pensó Kenshin muy pensativo. Hablaban de quién quemó el campo y la casa en Tokio.

—Sí, dicen que busca matar a Yagami-sama pero no sé por qué. Ese sujeto ni siquiera es japonés.

—Nadie sabe, pero lo que sí sabemos es que Yagami-sama estuvo una temporada en China antes de regresar con…

La puerta corrediza enfrente de Kenshin y los demás bandidos se abrió sorpresivamente. Un hombre con una mirada afilada y un atuendo chino muy obvio por el corte de la ropa y el color negro entró a la habitación.

—El Señor Yagami dijo que hay un cambio de planes; mañana mismo sería el día del _Mercado_. Así que muévanse.

 _¿MAÑANA?_

Kenshin por poco dejó escapar un clamor. ¿Cómo que mañana? Se supone que aún faltaba un poco para eso. 3 días si sus cálculos eran correctos.

—¡E-espera! —exclamó Makoto—, tengo noticias para Yagami-sama.

—Dímelas y yo le las haré saber.

—Ni de puta broma, iré yo.

—Dímelas a mí —insistió el hombre con el acento chino.

—No.

Se quedaron mirándose un largo periodo de tiempo.

—Bien, sígueme.

Makoto se fue de ahí riendo. El hombre chino caminó delante de él con las manos atrás de la espalda. Era más alto que Makoto y obviamente más alto que Kenshin.

Seguramente él y Sanosuke eran casi de la misma estatura pero ese hombre era mucho más delgado. Y eso era porque seguramente su poder no se concentrase precisamente su fuerza.

Debía tener cuidado con ese hombre, parecía uno de los _peces gordos_.

—Bien, sigamos con la partida —dijo uno de ellos no dándose cuenta de la presencia de Kenshin, cosa que él aprovechó para salir rápida y ágilmente en dirección a donde habían ido Makoto y el caballero chino.

El pasillo era bastante largo y sin puertas a pesar de que había habitaciones, todas vacías y descuidadas. Polvorientas.

Todo ahí estaba podrido y abandonado, friolento.

Entonces llegó hasta el final del pasillo; a la derecha había unas escaleras que guiaban hacia abajo. Hacia un sitio oscuro que Kenshin no dudó en conocer.

Abajo había otro pasillo, pero este era hecho de piedra; en cada lado había puertas y de todas ellas salían voces de mujeres.

—Por favor… ya no quiero estar aquí.

—No hay forma de salir…

—Quiero morirme…

—¿Alguien ha visto al conejo blanco?

—¿Qué, estás delirando?

—¡Hay una _putita_ delirando por aquí! —canturreó una a lo lejos.

Algunas rieron, otras simplemente seguían hablándole al aire como si nada. Y un par de ellas pedían ayuda, entre susurros, que a Kenshin le comieron el alma.

—Quisiera que mamá supiese lo mucho que la amo.

Su sentido de la justicia le pedía a gritos que abriera todas las puertas, hechas de metal, y sacase a todas las mujeres de ahí; sin embargo hacer eso era una estupidez colosal y lo sabía.

Ellas formarían el caos en su desesperado intento por escapar. Algunas gritarían y otras llorarían; entre otras cosas que podrían salir mal. A los enemigos no les costaría trabajo matarlas o capturarlas de nuevo, y él sería delatado haciendo de las posibilidades de encontrar a Kaoru más escasas de lo que ya eran.

Con el corazón en el puño, Kenshin avanzó lo más sigiloso que pudo.

Tanto así que dejó el calzado (el suyo y no el del bandido) a mitad del camino. Y eso lo supo porque una distancia igual de larga recorrió hasta llegar a una puerta muy grande, al fondo, del pasillo iluminada únicamente con un par de velas.

No había guardias en la entrada como sería predecible sino que estaba solitaria. Debía tener mucho cuidado.

Kenshin se acercó a la puerta tratando de escuchar en su interior.

Las habitaciones en las que las chicas estaban encerradas estaban ya muy lejos, por lo que el silencio era sepulcral e irritante.

Sólo Dios sabía lo mucho que le costó a Kenshin seguir avanzando sin mirar en las pequeñas ventanitas de las puertas de hierro para ver si Kaoru estaba por ahí.

Pero eran muchas puertas, muchas chicas alteradas, nerviosas y temerosas que podrían delatarlo (quizás sin querer). Y además, necesitaba hacer esto primero.

Se concentró hasta que pudo escuchar algo.

— _Me dicen que el Dragón de Shanghái está por aquí. ¿Eso es cierto?_

— _Suponemos que sí, señor_ —escuchó decir a Makoto.

— _¿Suponen? ¿Y desde cuándo yo les doy autorización para suponer?_ —dijo la voz gruesa al otro lado de la puerta.

Kenshin deseó poder ver lo que pasaba ahí adentro, pero no sabía cómo. Las puertas eran de madera, y con unos grabados muy curiosos por cierto, un par de majestuosos y largos dragones respaldando ambas puertas.

Pero no debía arriesgarse, además, hablaban de nuevo sobre ese hombre: _El Dragón de Shanghái_. ¿Qué era _Shanghái_? De algo le sonaba ese nombre pero Kenshin no podía recordarlo bien. Era algo que significaba… quizás poco, quizás mucho pero a final de cuentas era algo importante.

Maldición, debía dejar eso para después. Quizás y podría preguntarle a Makoto lo que significaba y de ese modo refrescarse la memoria.

— _Y-yo… señor…_

— _¡Quiero la cabeza de ese infeliz! ¡Su osadía me costó muy caro en China! ¡Lo quiero vivo y quiero que me lo traigas antes de que haga algo que pueda arruinar el día de mañana! ¿HAS ENTENDIDO?_

— _S-sí s-señor…_

— _¡Ahora largo de aquí!_

— _S-señor…_

Kenshin se apartó de la puerta rápidamente. ¡Necesitaba esconderse antes de que las puertas se abriesen!

¿Dónde, dónde, dónde?

Miró por todos lados e incluso arriba.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en el marco de la puerta, las rocas de las paredes hacían un arco perfecto alrededor de las puertas; tendría que intentarlo.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Kenshin estaba a duras penas parado encima del arco arriba de la puerta. A donde pudo llegar usando las mejores habilidades que pudo.

Vio salir a Makoto.

Las puertas se cerraron.

Una vez que perdió de vista al bandido, Kenshin bajó de un salto para saber qué más podía oír. Pero le fue imposible. Ambos hombres adentro estaban hablando en otro idioma.

Quiso dar un golpe a la puerta y degollarlos ahí mismo, pero contuvo esa ansiedad. Necesitaba recuperar la compostura.

Ahora lo que debía hacer estaba un poco más claro.

Era obvio que esos hombres tenían a un enemigo (aparte de él mismo) que estaba buscando frustrarles sus planes por su cuenta.

«El Dragón de Shanghái» pensó Kenshin retirándose rápidamente de ahí, nuevamente, ignorando la necesidad de querer encontrar a Kaoru entre todas las puertas de metal.

…

Lo que Kenshin no supo fue que un par de ojos azules lo vieron pasar de regreso. Un par de labio hizo una perfecta O y sin embargo nada pudo salir de ellos.

En un principio, Kaoru creyó que el hambre y la falta de sueño habían jugado con ella otra vez. Más de una ocasión (estando cautiva en esa celda) había visto por afuera de la pequeña ventanita con barrotes, una melena roja yendo y viniendo. A veces gritando su nombre.

Pero más pronto que tarde Kaoru comprendió que esta vez no estaba tratando con personas con las que pudiese dialogar o siquiera impresionar con su tenacidad como antes; las marcas en su espalda (las que ahora ardían hasta el alma) y su rostro amoratado daba pruebas claras de ello.

Esto no era como en una de esas ocasiones. Esas personas realmente estaban metidas con el diablo, de lo contrario, Kaoru no podría entender el cómo podía haber gente tan mala.

—Ehm…

¿En qué estaba pensando?

¡Ah sí, Kenshin!

Ella lo había visto, estaba segura… o bueno, no tan segura… ¡pero sí lo había visto pasar!

Pero… ¿y si lo estaba imaginando como en otras ocasiones?

Sí, lo vio una vez, pero usaba el atuendo de un bandido por lo que creyó que era uno de ellos por lo que no le dijo nada… pero en la segunda vuelta había visto claramente el color de la melena trenzada… era rojo… ¿si… o no?

Kaoru se dejó caer en el suelo rendida.

Seguramente estaba alucinando de nuevo. Tratando de ver a Kenshin donde no estaba.

Su amado Kenshin, ¿estaría buscándola? ¿Dónde estaba?

Ella estaba cansándose. Su espíritu había sido rebajado a base de golpes, escupitajos en la cara y humillaciones.

Ahora ya no sabía en qué día vivía.

Su cerebro estaba colapsando, aquellos días en los que sostenía un bokken para ayudar a Yahiko a entrenarse parecían lejanos. Y ese maldito humo que se colaba en la puerta antes de que se abriese para dejar que las esclavas se bañasen con agua fría y con la atenta mirada de hombres sobre ellas.

Kaoru, vestida únicamente con una delgada yukata blanca, casi gris por la suciedad, se acostó en el piso y pensó nuevamente en Kenshin.

Aún su fe no se perdía, él iba a ir por ella. Lo sentía.

― **Fin de Capítulo―**

* * *

 _Definiciones:_

1.- Montsuki: Traje formal para el hombre japonés.

* * *

 _¡Final de capítulo!_

 _Créanme cuando les digo que esto me resultó muy difícil de escribir ya que tengo que estar al pendiente de los días que ella Kenshin buscando a Kaoru y los días en los que el Doctor Genzai se concentraba en narrar en el capítulo anterior. Pero hasta el momento no creo que vaya mal, o no sé ustedes qué piensan._

 _En el siguiente episodio probablemente tenga en consideración a Kaoru hablándoles sobre lo que ha estado pasando con ella, pero me gustaría que me tuviesen un poco de paciencia para que pueda traerles algo decente._

 _¡Ahora contestaré sus reviews!_

 _ **serena tsukino chiba:** No sé si me he tardado mucho o poco pero hice lo mejor que pude. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! Por otro lado, estoy segura de que Kenshin piensa lo mismo que tú; Kaoru para él es sagrada y nuevamente se han atrevido a tocarla, simplemente esperemos que esto no termine mal XD. ¡Gracias por tu comentario!_

 _ **Pajaritoazul:** Podría decir que me tardo con las actualizaciones porque son varios fics los que pienso hacer en esta saga. En algunas cosas los otros fics van a estar relacionados con este pero necesito pensar bien precisamente en qué y dónde, es un poco difícil pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo. _

_Los policías que visitaron al Doctor Genzai también es posible que hagan su aparición en el próximo capítulo pero no prometo nada XDDDDDD, me gusta darles sorpresas._

 _¡Gracias por sus comentarios! ¡Las amo!_

 _¡Si les gustó este capítulo por favor comenten y nos leeremos después!_

 _ **JA NE! ;)**_


End file.
